Unexpected Softness
by JudyNFran
Summary: Feeling unneeded and unapreciated by his trio of friends, Honda finds friendship and more with the other 'ignored' member of their group after rescueing Bakura from a group of bullies. [Honda/Bakura]
1. A Day Without Dueling

Honda poked at the ground morosely. Yuugi and Jounouchi were off dueling again, and he had been told in no uncertain terms that he wasn't needed. Anzu was all the cheerleader they needed.  
  
They didn't need him anymore, he reflected. Yuugi didn't need a protector: between Jounouchi and mou hitori no Yuugi he was covered. And they didn't need someone without much knowledge of the game.  
  
He had tried shifting gears, but Shizuka had chosen Otogi without seeming to realize that there was a choice to be made. And he was too good a man to get in the way of her happiness.  
  
His depressed thoughts were cut off as he heard bullies cackling at soft spoken apologies. He got up and headed out to teach the bullies a lesson when he realized that the voice was Bakura's.  
  
The pale haired boy was trying his best not to looked frightened of the boys who towered over him but gave a slight cry as one grabbed his hair and pulled him off the ground.  
  
Honda skidded around the last corner and chopped down on the bully's arm, making him drop Bakura. He caught the smaller boy and set him on his feet before looking at the group of bullies with a smirk.  
  
"How many of you want to take me on?" he asked, punching his fist into the other hand.  
  
Most of them recognized him and turned, running.  
  
Bakura watched wide eyed as Honda made quick work of the few remaining bullies. "A--arigatou..." he said softly, looking at the brown haired boy in slight amazement.  
  
"You ok, Bakura?"  
  
The boy nodded, almost absentmindedly patting his hair back into place.   
  
"Hey, your arm is scraped. Did they push you or something?" Honda asked in concern, pulling out a handkerchief to wrap around Bakura's arm.  
  
"Just a little..." Bakura confessed. He looked the taller boy with a soft smile as Honda tended the scrape. "Arigatou..."  
  
"Those guys are jerks," Honda brushed it off with a wave. "Can't let them think they have the run of the place."  
  
The pale boy nodded, looking down again, eyes slightly saddened.  
  
"Hey, you ok? Did they do anything else?" Honda paused in thought. "How's your head?"  
  
"Daijoubu, yo, Honda-kun," Bakura smiled. "I'm used to it."  
  
"Used to it!!? Does this happen a lot?"  
  
The boy nodded. "It happens wherever I move. The girls love me and the boys hate me because of it," he gave a small laugh, seeming embarrassed. "Shikattanai, na," he smiled.  
  
Honda punched his hand again, cracking his knuckles. "You just tell me who's been giving you trouble, and I'll teach them when they get for messing with a friend of mine."  
  
Bakura blinked, eyes wide. "Honda-kun..." he said, slightly surprised. Slowly, he gave a soft smile. "Arigatou. Demo... ii yo," he assured. "You can't beat up half the school," he pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Sure I can!" Honda said cheerfully. "Maybe not all at once, but I can do it."  
  
"Dame yo, Honda-kun!" Bakura laughed lightly. "And it's okay. I don't want to make any trouble."  
  
"It's no trouble at all," Honda returned with a grin.  
Bakura smiled as Honda walked at his side towards his apartment. "Honda-kun..." he began again. "It's really okay, you don't have to walk me home..."  
  
"A walk home is the perfect place to ambush you, so if I'm going to show people that I mean business this is the best place to start," he said with a grin, crossing his arms behind his head. "Need help with anything?'  
  
"Mou, Honda-kun!" Bakura protested with a laugh. "No one's going to ambush me! And I'm fine, my bag isn't that heavy..."  
  
"Well then, I'll just walk you home."  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile. "Ne, Honda-kun..." he asked softly after a while of walking in silence. "Why didn't you go with Yuugi-kun and everyone today to the dueling club?"  
  
Honda shrugged with a frown. "I don't duel and it gets tiring sometimes watching them."  
  
Bakura nodded slightly.   
  
"Why didn't you?" Honda asked after a moment.  
  
Bakura's smile grew slightly sad. "Similar reasons, I guess."  
  
"Then we'll just have to make the best of it together," Honda said with a smile.  
  
Bakura looked up, blinking. "Together...?"  
  
"Unless you had other plans...?"  
  
The pale haired boy shook his head.   
  
"Then let's go do something that doesn't have to do with Duel Monsters!" Honda decided, punching a hand into the air.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "What did you want to do?"  
  
The taller boy scratched his head. "I don't know."  
  
Bakura debated a moment, then brightened. "How about the arcade?"   
  
"Sure!"  
Bakura smiled happily. "Ganbatte, Honda-kun!" he cheered as he watched the taller boy move his character swiftly to take out the guards in the room.  
  
After another level, Honda lost. "Nuts," he said, hitting the side of the machine lightly. "Your turn," He added, with a smile at Bakura.  
  
The boy hesitated a moment before giving a smile and walking over to the other size of the arcade. With an almost embarrassed smile he put a coin in a colorfully decorated machine and began to play.  
  
"Magical Drop," Honda read. "Why this? Isn't it a bit... young?"  
  
Bakura looked even more embarrassed. "I like it..." he said softly, looking at the character select screen. "It's fun and takes a bit of skill," he said before choosing a blue haired boy who gave an embarrassed smile at being chosen that reminded Honda strongly of the pale haired boy who was playing.  
  
Honda smiled at the comparison he had just made. "It suits you, I think. Innocent but fun and with some skill," he said before he thought.  
  
Bakura looked embarrassed at the praise, checks blushing faintly. "So--sou...?" he said softly as his hands moved with expert skill on the controls.  
  
Honda rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm having a lot of fun. Aren't you?"  
  
"Un," Bakura nodded, looking over at Honda with a smile as the round ended, eyes warm.  
  
"Well then," Honda said, clearly pleased. "We should do this again some time."  
  
"Un!" Bakura agreed again, smiling elatedly. He gave a small exclamation as the game started the next round and swiftly moved his attention to the screen.  
  
Honda chuckled and watched him. "You're good at this."  
  
Bakura gave another embarrassed smile. "I have a lot of practice," he explained, looking over again as the round ended. "I was so happy when I found out they had this game here. They didn't last place I lived."  
  
Honda smiled in return. "I know how you feel. Every time they get in a new game I like I'm ecstatic. You should have seen me when they got the pool tables."  
  
Bakura smiled, eyes back on the game. "I should have guessed you were the pool type."  
  
"Eh?" Honda asked. "Why?"  
  
The boy gave an embarrassed smile. "The way you stand," he said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong with the way I stand?" Honda protested, looking down at himself.  
  
"Nothing!" Bakura laughed. "It's just... I can easily picture you standing with the pool cue, looking like the hero of a teenage movie."  
  
Honda blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head again. "The hero?"  
  
Bakura's expression grew embarrassed once more and he nodded, keeping his eyes on the game.  
  
"Wanna play a game later? Jounouchi won't play me anymore 'cause I always beat him."  
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked. "What game?"  
  
"Pool?"  
  
"I've never played before..." the pale haired boy confessed. "You'd have to teach me...."  
  
Honda smiled. "I can do that!"  
  
Bakura smiled at the taller boy before give an exclamation and turning back to his game.   
  
Honda watched him play, cheering for him when he did well.  
  
Bakura looked like he would blush and kept smiling self consciously. He looked almost relieved when he won the game, entering in his name swiftly and smiling at the highscores page that showed the top 5 with all the same name.  
  
Honda laughed. "You weren't kidding when you said you had practice."  
  
Bakura rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's something to do when I don't have homework," he said, trying to dismiss it.  
  
"No, it takes practice to be that good. Duel Monsters isn't the only game that's important." Honda made a face.  
  
Bakura looked at the taller boy with compassion.   
  
Honda shook his head, and smiled brightly. "Let's go play pool," he said, grabbing Bakura's hand and half dragging him to the pool tables. They were predictably empty, most of the people who had played having switched to Duel Monsters.  
  
Bakura listened intently as Honda explained the game, nodding to show he understood. Awkwardly he positioned his cue, but near completely missed the ball when he tried to hit it. He gave an embarrassed smile. "Gomen..."  
  
"You're holding it wrong," Honda said with a tolerant smile. "Here, let me show you." He stood behind Bakura and took the other boy's hands, showing him how to hold the cue and how to shoot.  
  
Bakura found himself distracted by the closeness of the boy's protective presence behind him and the gentle touch as Honda guided his motions with the cue. He blushed slightly and forced himself to pay attention to the game.   
  
Honda watched as a ball fell into the corner pocket opposite them and gave Bakura a squeeze. "That means you go again." He pointed out the ball Bakura wanted to aim for and again brought him through the motions. "It's not hard once you get the hang of it, see?"  
  
"Un," Bakura agreed. "You're good at this, Honda-kun," he smiled.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," Honda said confidently, pulling down another cue and starting his own turn with the same flair and enjoyment that Yuugi had for dueling  
  
"Aa! Sugoi!" Bakura exclaimed as Honda landed an impressive shot. "Honto ni sugoi yo, Honda-kun! No wonder Jounouchi-kun doesn't want to play you," he smiled.   
  
Honda rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassed pleasure. "Yeah, well Jounouchi has all the physical coordination of a rat with a backache. He couldn't hit anything with a pool cue unless he was using it as a club."  
  
Bakura gave a laugh, smiling with closed eyes. "Honda-kun..." he admonished slightly, still smiling. "I hope you'll give me some lessons if you're expecting me to try and compete against you."  
  
"You want to?" Honda asked hopefully, grabbing one of Bakura's hands. "It's a deal!"  
The boys chatted happily as Honda walked Bakura back to his apartment, Bakura laughing behind his hand as Honda over dramatically mimicked the overbearing nature of one of the more annoying hall monitors.  
  
"So while I was trying to keep the guy's attention so Jounouchi could get by without getting detention he says 'bite me.' So...."  
  
"Honda-kun!" Bakura exclaimed, eyes wide as he laughed. "You didn't!"  
  
"Bite him? No, he probably tastes like boiled hamster," the taller boy brushed it off. "Anyway, by then Jounouchi had made it into the classroom so I just told him what his father must have looked like, based on what he looked like, and followed."  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly with a smile. "No wonder he doesn't like you." He paused outside the apartment building. "Ne, Honda-kun... did you want to come in for some tea or something?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Honda answered. "If it's not any trouble or anything."  
  
"It's not," Bakura assured, leading the way. He unlocked the door and entered, turning on the lights before inviting Honda in. "What type of tea do you like?" he called, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever you have," Honda answered, looking around. "Don't you live with anyone, Bakura?"  
  
"My father's off at a dig in Egypt," Bakura explained as he came back. "He's been since I transferred."  
  
"Don't you get lonely?"  
  
Bakura gave a small shrug. "I'm used to it."  
  
"That doesn't mean you're not lonely," Honda pointed out, taking hold of Bakura's shoulders. "You should stay with someone. I know I'd get all sorts of freaked out if there wasn't someone else around when I was asleep."  
  
Bakura looked at the taller boy, eyes wide a moment before giving a soft smile, looking down again. "I don't mind it, Honda-kun," he said softly.   
  
"If you're sure," Honda said. "Now let's get that tea." He looked around he kitchen. "Where is everything?"  
  
Bakura gave a smile. "I'll get it," he said, going into a cabinet and retrieving two mugs. "Hai," he smiled, handing the mug to Honda after he had poured the tea. "Did you want anything to eat?" he asked, taking a small sip. "Since it's late, I could make dinner..."  
  
Honda looked around again, then nodded. "But I insist on helping!"  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "If you insist...." he smiled and set the boy up to prepare the vegetables.  
Honda sat back with a sigh. "Gochisou." He looked at his watch. "I should get home. You sure you're ok on your own?"  
  
Bakura nodded, standing to collect the dishes.   
  
Honda followed, rinsing his dishes off. "I'll see you in school tomorrow," he said as he went to the door.  
  
"Un," Bakura smiled, following. He hesitated a moment as the taller boy put on his shoes. "Honda-kun...?"  
  
"Hm?" Honda paused, looking up.  
  
"Thanks for today..." Bakura said softly, smiling. "I had a lot of fun."  
  
"I did too," Honda said with a smile. "It's nice to know there's more to the world than dueling, isn't there?"  
  
Bakura smiled again, giving a slight nod. "Maybe... we can do this again sometime...?"  
  
"That would be a lot of fun. More fun than following Jounouchi and Yuugi around, wasn't it?"  
  
Bakura nodded, seeming almost embarrassed to admit it.   
  
Honda smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Un!" Bakura nodded enthusiastically. 


	2. Soft

Bakura picked up his school bag and opened his apartment door, turning off the lights before exiting into the hallway. He paused as he locked the door, seeing a familiar figure heading towards him. "Honda-kun...?"  
  
"Ohayou!" the taller boy called jauntily. "I'm going to walk you to school."  
  
Bakura blinked at him a moment before giving a smile. "Honda-kun, your house is in the opposite direction from here, you didn't have to come all this way...."  
  
Honda shrugged, seeming embarrassed to have been caught. "Yeah, well... if anyone tries anything I'd better be around."  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Mou, Honda-kun! You don't have to be my bodyguard," he protested with a smile.  
  
"I'm not! I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Bakura looked up at the taller boy, eyes warm. "Arigatou..." he said softly.  
  
Honda laughed self consciously, rubbing the back of his head, then threw an arm around Bakura's shoulders companionably and began walking towards the school.  
"Honda-kun?" Bakura's voice called softly as Honda felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
Honda gave a start. "Who? What?" He looked around. "When did class get out?"  
  
"Only a short while ago," Bakura assured. "Are you feeling okay? I didn't think the lecture was that boring," he smiled.  
  
Honda yawned. "Just got up early."  
  
"So you could walk me to school? Honda-kun..." Bakura reproached lightly.  
  
"Better than worrying about you," Honda replied with a tired smile. "I mean, without your dad around, who'd know if you were just absent or were hurt?"  
  
Bakura smiled softly, eyes warm.   
  
"So where are we off to this afternoon?"  
  
A few hours later the pair was in Bakura's living room, working on the homework assignment. "Mou, Honda-kun! How much of the class did you sleep though?" Bakura shook his head slightly. "Here, you doing that wrong, it's like this...." He bent over and began correcting the taller boy's answers.  
  
Honda rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Just couldn't keep my eyes open this afternoon...,"  
  
"How early did you get up?" Bakura asked, concerned.  
  
The taller boy thought a moment. "Five, I think. I didn't pay too much attention."  
  
"That early?! Why?"  
  
Honda shrugged. "Had to get up and shower and eat and stuff before I came over this way."  
  
"You shouldn't take such poor care of yourself just so you can walk me to school..." Bakura said, still looking concerned.  
  
"I'm not taking bad care of myself, Bakura. I just have to get to bed earlier."  
  
The pale haired boy looked at Honda a moment, then gave a small smile. "Just don't fall asleep in class again. Jounouchi-kun wanted pour a bucked of water over your head to see if your hair would flatten."  
  
Honda ran a protective hand through his hair.  
  
Bakura smiled at the gesture. "Would it?" he asked innocently.  
  
Honda glared lightly at him. "Don't go trying it," he warned.  
  
Bakura laughed slightly. "I wouldn't!" he assured. "I was just wondering." He looked at the protruding spike of hair. "Can I touch it?"  
  
Honda thought a moment, then nodded.  
  
Almost hesitantly, Bakura reached out. His eyes widened as he touched the clump of hair. "It's soft!" he exclaimed, surprised as he gently ran his fingers through the brown strands.  
  
"What did you expect?" Honda asked.  
  
Bakura gave an embarrassed smile. "I always thought you gelled it," he confessed. "It stays like that naturally?"  
  
Honda shrugged. "That's just the way it is."  
  
"Like Yuugi-kun's hair?" Bakura smiled.  
  
Honda shrugged. "What about yours," he said. "That natural?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "You should see it in the morning," he smiled. "It takes me five minutes just to get it this flat."  
  
Honda ran his hands through it. "It's very fine. I can understand how you have such a problem with it."  
  
Bakura smiled at the taller boy, eyes warm. After a moment he looked embarrassed again. "We should work on the homework," he said, shifting so he could reach Honda's paper with more ease. "I'll show you what we did when you were napping."  
  
When they were done, Honda stretched, yawning again. "Thanks for the help, Bakura, but I think another nap is in order." He lay down again, resting his head against Bakura's back.  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes went wide. "Honda-kun!" he exclaimed, face slightly red.   
  
Honda opened one eye. "What?"  
  
Bakura gave a small sigh. "Here..." He rolled out from under the other boy and offered him a hand up. "If you want to nap, you can use my bed."  
  
"No, the couch is fine. Your bed is your bed...."  
  
"As long as you're not using me as a pillow," Bakura smiled.  
  
Honda chuckled tiredly and flopped on the couch.  
Honda yawned widely, waking up after his nap. "What time is it?"  
  
"After nine," Bakura said, looking up from his book. "Did you rest well?"  
  
Honda sat up abruptly. "That's late! I should get home."  
  
"I don't know if that would be a good idea, Honda-kun. It's been storming the past half hour."  
  
"Storming? How bad?"  
  
"We lost power briefly and the news said there were a few trees down because of the wind."  
  
"Damn! Lemme call my parents and tell them I'm staying at a friend's, ok?"  
  
Bakura nodded, smiling as he put his book down. "The phone's over here," he said, walking into the hallway.  
  
"Thanks, Bakura. You're a pal." Honda gave him a squeeze on the way past, then picked up the phone and dialled. A brief conversation later he was off again. "Now what?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I got dinner ready while you were asleep, so if you're hungry...?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm a growing boy, you know."  
  
Bakura laughed. "I hope I made enough then," he smiled.  
"Ne, Honda-kun, did you want to change out of your uniform?" Bakura asked as he cleaned up. "My dad left a few of his warmer shirts, you could wear one of those instead."  
  
"Eh?" Honda looked down. "I guess I did mess up my uniform, didn't I?" he commented. "I'd be honored."  
  
Bakura gave a smile.  
  
A short while later he emerged, a white button down shirt in his hands. "Here you are," he smiled. "It might be a bit loose, but it should fit."  
  
Shedding his uniform jacket and top, Honda pulled the shirt on and buttoned it most of the way up. "A bit loose," he agreed, smoothing it down a bit. "But it works."  
  
Bakura's face was red and he was looking down at his hands.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I-- I just thought you were going to change in the other room," the pale haired boy explained, looking utterly embarrassed.  
  
Honda blinked a few times, then smacked his head. "I didn't realize you were that modest. Sorry, Bakura."  
  
"It's all right," Bakura smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, what did you want to do now, Honda-kun?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "Game of some kind?"  
  
Bakura's face brightened.   
"Bakura, if you let me win how will I know if I'm getting any better?" Honda asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "How do you know I let you win?" he smiled, cleaning up the board. "You've just gotten better."  
  
"I was watching you play." Honda poked him in the forehead. "You broadcast everything you're thinking while you play this and you deliberately let me win."  
  
Bakura gave a small embarrassed smile. "Gomen... I just didn't want you to get discourage because I kept beating you," he explained.  
  
"If I was in the habit of not playing things 'cause I was bad at them I wouldn't play pool."  
  
Bakura blinked. "But you're wonderful at pool!" he protested.  
  
"Now."  
  
Bakura gave a small nod of comprehension. "Gomen ne," he apologized again.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Honda said, waving it off. "Just don't hold back again, 'k?"  
  
"Un!" Bakura smiled. "Just don't hold it against me when I win."  
  
"We'll see," Honda said with a laugh. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."  
  
"Sou?" Bakura's voice was almost teasing. "Shall we play another round then?"  
  
"Yosha!"  
  
The game was a very short one.  
  
"Are you still sure you don't want me to hold back?" Bakura asked with a smile as he cleared the board again.  
  
Honda laughed. "Never!" he proclaimed.  
  
Bakura's smile grew, looking softer as he looked at his friend.   
  
"So let's try this again," Honda said enthusiastically.  
"You're getting better!" Bakura smiled happily as he cleared the board again five games later.  
  
"And we've only play for what...?" He looked at his watch. "Way too long,. It's midnight."  
  
Bakura gave a small exclamation. "Eeee? Sou naa!" He began putting the game away. "I hadn't realized..."  
  
Honda peeked out of a window. "If this keeps up we won't have school tomorrow, so we're ok."  
  
"It's that bad out?" Bakura asked, getting to his feet to put the game away. He leaned over Honda's shoulder to peer out as well. "We'll have to listen to the radio tomorrow."  
  
Honda nodded agreement. "But for now, take me to your couch."  
  
"You don't have to sleep on the couch, there's the bed in my father's room," Bakura pointed out. "If you don't mind sleeping in a room full of boxes, that is."  
  
"I think I'll stick with the couch...." Honda said after a moment. "Sleeping in the room of someone who's not there is just too weird for me."  
  
Bakura nodded. "I'll get some blankets then."   
  
A short while later he was smoothing the blankets over the couch. "Hopefully that won't be too uncomfortable," he smiled.  
  
"I've slept on worse," Honda reassured with a smile.  
  
Bakura smiled again. "Anything else you need?"  
  
Honda shook his head. "Night, Bakura. Sweet dreams."  
  
The pale haired boy smiled again. "Same to you, Honda-kun." He looked at his friend a long moment more before exiting to his room and gently closing the door. 


	3. Stopping the Nightmare

Honda woke abruptly to muffled cries. Looking around a moment, he remembered where he was. He got up from the couch and walked down the hall to Bakura's room, then knocked on the door. "Bakura," he called. "Are you ok?"  
  
There was no reply save a muted whimper from inside.  
  
After a brief hesitation, Honda went into the room. He shook Bakura gently. "Wake up, Bakura."  
  
The boy's eyes shot open in a near panic. "Ho--Honda-kun...?" he asked in a small voice, frightened eyes looking up at his friend.  
  
"Bad dream?" Honda asked with a compassionate expression, hugging him.  
  
The boy's eyes widened again at the contact, but he slowly melted into it, nodding slightly. "Gomen..." he near whispered.  
  
"For what? Having a bad dream?" Honda rubbed his arms lightly, then yawned. "Just pretend I'm your big brother. I'll protect you." He guided Bakura to lie down again and held him like a teddy bear.  
  
For a moment, Bakura felt as if he had forgotten how to breath. Finally taking a deep shuddery breath he melted against the taller boy, eyes watering slightly as he near clung to Honda's shirt.   
  
"Shh," Honda murmured tiredly.  
  
Slowly, Bakura relaxed, resting his head on Honda's chest, letting the warmth of the other boy calm and assure him.  
Bakura's eyes opened, focusing on the slowly rising and falling chest of the boy in front of him. He gave a soft smile, enjoying the feeling of Honda's arms draped protectively over him and snugged closer to the boy, hoping he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.   
  
Honda's arms tightened reflexively and he groaned, waking up. "What time is it?"  
  
The pale haired boy held back his sigh and looked over at the clock. "I don't know, it looks like we lost power again last night."  
  
"Oh good. No school." Honda's eyes closed again, and he pulled Bakura into a tighter hug.  
  
The boy's eyes went wide in surprise. Slowly he smiled, relaxing fully in the embrace.  
  
"So what are we going to do when we decide to get up?" Honda wondered quietly, mouth near Bakura's ear.  
  
Bakura didn't answer, trying hard to ignore what the tickle of the taller boys breath was doing to him.  
  
Honda blinked and raised himself on one elbow to look down at Bakura. "Something wrong?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "I was thinking," he said softly, both grateful and disappointed the taller boy had moved away.  
  
"About what we're going to do today?" Honda asked, settling back into the bed.  
  
Bakura nodded. "And wondering if there'd be any food left by tonight," he smiled.  
  
"I don't eat that much," Honda protested. "Just for that, I must make you pay!" He began tickling the smaller boy.  
  
Bakura gave a squeak, gasping for air as he laughed, trying to get away. "Honda-kuuun!" he protested between laughs.  
  
Honda ignored him until he was almost completely breathless, and then he pulled back, holding Bakura tightly and stroking his back. "Just breath, Bakura."  
  
The boy took deep gasps of air. "Hidoi, yo, Honda-kun!" he exclaimed when he had finally regained his breath, laying near limp in the taller boy's arms.  
  
Honda hugged him. "Gomen," he said, not sounding sorry.  
  
Bakura near melted into the boy's embrace, sighing happily.  
  
Honda looked at Bakura strangely for a moment, then gave him a quick squeeze and bounded out of bed. "Let's see what there is for breakfast!"  
  
Bakura near groaned. "Honda-kuuun..." he near complained with a smile as he pulled himself to his feet. "You can't expect me to cook breakfast after that!"  
  
"All right, then. I'll cook it for you." Honda struck a dramatic pose.  
  
Bakura gave him a look of disbelief and then gave a small laugh. "I've never been so afraid for my kitchen," he joked.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll love it," Honda assured, wrapping an arm around Bakura to lead the still-shaky boy to the kitchen.  
Bakura near giggled as he watched Honda cooking. "Mou, Honda-kun!" he laughed. "You're going to get egg on the ceiling like that!"  
  
"Nonsense!" the taller boy replied. "This is the only way to make eggs."  
  
"I'd prefer to eat them, not wear them!"  
  
"You worry too much," Honda commented, flipping the eggs neatly in the pan. "I'm a pro!"  
  
"If they fall, you'll be cleaning them," the pale haired boy warned with a smile.  
  
"You have no faith!" Honda proclaimed. "I know what I'm doing!"  
  
With no mishaps, the tall boy finished making breakfast and presented it with a flourish to Bakura, making a second plate for himself.  
  
Bakura continued watching Honda as he ate, noting the boy was being a bit more sedate in his cooking now that he thought the pale haired boy wasn't watching.  
  
Honda settled into a seat across from Bakura. "Well? What do you think of my gourmet breakfast cuisine?"  
  
"It's very good," Bakura smiled. He finished the egg and rose to his feet. "Can I trust you alone while I go take a shower?" he joked.  
  
"What am I going to do? Wash your dishes to death?"  
  
"If you wash dishes the way you cook eggs, I think I'm justified in my worry."  
  
"You worry too much," Honda said affectionately. "Just leave everything to me."  
  
Bakura gave a smile before exiting the room.  
A half an hour later he finally emerged from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry as he walked across the hall to his bedroom to get dressed.  
  
"Your dishes are all in one piece," Honda greeted him with a bow.  
  
Bakura startled, clutching at the towel around his waist. "A--Arigatou...."  
  
"And I was looking around that game room of yours. Wanna play something?"  
  
"I--I'd like to get dressed..." Bakura said faintly.  
  
"Go ahead. No one's stopping you," Honda said, looking confused.  
  
Bakura quickly skittered across the hall, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, exhaling slowly. 'Honda-kun's going to think I'm a freak...' he sighed to himself as he walked to his dresser. He put a hand over his chest, covering the five small and faded scars. If Honda noticed them, he'd want to know where they came from so he could beat them up, and then things would get awkward....   
A short while later, he emerged, dressed wearing his faded jeans and a short sleeve shirt, covered by an open button down long sleeve shirt, and still toweling his hair dry, trying to keep it from fluffing up.  
  
As he walked by, Honda grinned from where he was pressed to the wall next to the door. With a shout, he jumped on Bakura, causing the pair to roll a few times on the floor. He looked down at the boy he'd pinned with a rakish smile, then helped him up.  
  
Bakura felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest as he struggled to regain his breath. "Honda-kun!" he exclaimed, smiling slightly at the boy. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Gomen," Honda said, still not sounding sorry. "I forgot you aren't used to having a brother."  
  
"So that's what brothers do? Try and kill each other?" Bakura smiled.  
  
"You get used to it, and I haven't been able to get the jump on someone in years."  
  
Bakura blinked. "Get the jump on...?" he repeated with amusement.  
  
"You should've seen my brother when he was sober," Honda reminisced with a smile. "I could never catch him unaware."  
  
The pale haired boy looked at him in curiosity.  
  
"Well, he's just so much older than me that he always knew what I was doing." Honda smiled. "But after a while I knew enough to be able to throw him off when he jumped me." He paused and waved a hand. "But listen to me run on. We were going to play a game." He grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him into the game room.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. He paused a moment, gently pulling out of Honda's hand to walk over to the large table in the room. Hesitating a moment, he slowly opened the drawer on it and looked at the contents before giving a relieved sigh. "So," he said, turning to Honda with a smile. "What did you want to play?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you like to play? They're your games, after all."  
  
"I like them all," Bakura smiled. "You can pick, I don't mind."  
  
After some thought Honda decided.  
Much later the pair was watching TV, Honda slightly sprawled on the couch, arms draped over the back of it, Bakura sitting next to him, leaning slightly against him. They had spent most of the day going through Bakura's collection of games.  
  
Honda gave him a squeeze and glanced at the window. "I should probably try and head home."  
  
Bakura gave a small sigh. "Un," he agreed, nodding, voice disappointed.  
  
"I'll meet you before school tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Un!" Bakura smiled. "Make sure you get to sleep early enough. I don't know if I can convince Jounouchi-kun to leave you alone this time."  
  
"I'll make certain," Honda promised.  
  
There was quiet a long moment. "Ne, Honda-kun...?" Bakura said in a soft voice, idly playing with the tail of the taller boy's shirt.  
  
"Hm?" Honda asked, reaching for the remote.  
  
"I just... wanted to thank you for last night."  
  
"Thank me?" Honda asked with a laugh. "For what?"  
  
"For being there to stop the nightmare...." Bakura said softly, not looking up.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Honda said, giving the smaller boy a hug.  
  
Bakura's smiled softly, almost snuggling closer. "Arigatou, Honda-kun...." 


	4. Realization

Honda sat in class watching Bakura listen to an animated Yuugi exclaiming about the duels of the past week that the two of them had missed. Somehow he got the feeling that duels weren't all that he was missing, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
  
They had fun together. Honda taught Bakura how to play pool, and while the paler boy wasn't the best at it he kept playing, knowing how important it was to Honda. In return, Honda had allowed himself to be taught Magical Drop, finding it to be fun - but only when Bakura was here to play it with him. He spent as much time as he could at Bakura's, several times cooking for the other boy, and not always even doing much other than watching TV together.  
  
It had been a nice, restful week, but he knew that there was something he should understand that he didn't.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts as an eraser hit him upside the head.  
  
"Stop staring, you're gonna give Anzu ideas."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Honda demanded.  
  
"She's been blathering some crap about you and Bakura since you've started hanging out so much," Jounouchi said, flipping around a chair and sitting on it backwards, leaning on the back of it.   
  
"Anzu thinks too much," Honda answered, glancing once more at Bakura before turning his attention to his friend.  
  
"Yer giving her plenty to go on," Jounouchi pointed out. "We've barely seen ya this past week, yer always doing something with Bakura. You didn't even come see this weekends match!" he scowled slightly.   
  
Honda shrugged. "So I'm not that interested in duel monsters. I've been watching you play for how long? I think I deserve a break."  
  
"This was a MATCH, Honda! I got second place! What's so interesting about Bakura that yer ignoring the rest of us for, huh?" Jounouchi pressed, irritation showing.  
  
Honda scowled. "He plays more than Duel Monsters, for starters."  
  
"So does Yuugi," Jounouchi pointed out. "You're ignoring him as much as you are me."  
  
Honda rolled his eyes. "Yuugi's all about dueling. And he has you and Anzu to follow him around. He doesn't need me."  
  
"So, all right, he plays more games. Big deal. Never heard you complaining before," the blond scowled.  
  
"You know, you never seemed to care if I was around before. Now that I've realized that I have a life, you can just go and get one of your own." Honda rose and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Honda!" Jounouchi yelled, following. "The hell is up with you!" He grabbed his friends shoulder and pulled him back. "Where the hell do you get off thinking I don't give a shit, huh? You're my best friend! You've always been there to kick my ass when I start feeling sorry for myself! What the hell changed?"  
  
"What changed? What changed is that you stopped giving a fuck about anything but dueling! There's more to life than a stupid card game!"  
  
"I finally found something I can be good at and you're getting on my case for liking it!" Jounouchi shot back.   
  
"Mou! Anata-tachi!" Anzu exclaimed, physically getting between the two. "Can't you do anything without yelling at each other?!"  
  
"There used to be more to you than a game," Honda said before leaving.  
  
"Honda-kun!" Bakura's voice called as he ran after his friend. "Honda-kun, matte yo!"   
  
The dark haired boy paused to let him catch up.  
  
Bakura stopped in front of the boy, looking up at him. "Please... I was talking with Yuugi-kun and he said that Jounouchi-kun was hurt because you weren't there this weekend," he said softly. "Please, don't stop being friends with him because of this..."  
  
Honda's lips pressed together. "You know what, Jounouchi's hurt me with comments he's made in the course of dueling but I'm just supposed to let it go 'cause he's my friend." He shook his head. "He doesn't get it both ways, Bakura. His life may revolve around cards, but mine will not."  
  
"It's all he has, Honda-kun.."  
  
"He has his sister. He has his friends. We USED to do more than sit around watching him duel."  
  
"Maybe you should have a duel free day with him then, to remind him of that."  
  
"Like that's possible these days," Honda grumbled.  
  
"If it's just you and him, he can't duel, right?" Bakura suggested, brightening slightly. "Yuugi-kun invited me over to see the new games he got this week, so maybe while I'm with Yuugi-kun you could hang out with Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
"I'll try," Honda said, still frowning.  
  
Bakura gave a smile.   
Honda and Jounouchi went out to the arcade, playing some of the games they had played before Jounouchi got caught up in Duel Monsters. He was a bit out of practice, but it wasn't long before he had regained his old skill and they were shouting at each other as they played a fighting game.  
  
It was fun, and reminded Honda of how they used to be before the new game had taken over everyone's minds, but somehow it just wasn't as fun as it had been then. Honda tried to figure out why, but it was only when he went toward the Magical Drop game and Jounouchi started laughing at him that he realized why.  
  
With Bakura he could do whatever he wanted and the other boy didn't mind or make fun of him. Jounouchi had expectations. Jounouchi also didn't encourage him. There were no cries of "Sugoi yo, Honda-kun!" with the blond. With Jounouchi they ignored each other's wins and jeered at one another for the mistakes they made. It was much more peaceful to be with Bakura, he decided.  
Bakura smiled happily as he walked towards the classroom. He and Yuugi had spent the day at the shop, mostly talking and looking at the new games that had come in. It was normally something he would have been incredibly happy about, but...  
  
His smile grew slightly rueful. It was just as well, if anyone had found out he had had a crush on Yuugi, Anzu would have killed him, he reflected.   
  
He was startled from his musing as he walked into someone. "Go--gomen!" he apologized, backing up from the irritated looking senior who towered a good foot over him. He gave a small exclamation as the taller boy grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Honda asked, standing behind the bully with his arms crossed. He hit a point on the bully's shoulder, making him drop his victim.  
  
Seeing Bakura fall to the ground, Honda's eyes narrowed. He punched the bully in the nuts, making him double over in pain. "You didn't answer me," He said, glaring, down at the boy on the floor. "I'd better never have to ask that again." He kicked the boy into a locker, then went over to Bakura and helped him up. "You ok, Bakura?"  
  
"Un," the pale haired boy nodded, looking up with a grateful, though slightly shaky smile. "Arigatou, Honda-kun."  
  
Honda kicked at the bully again. "If he bothers you again, let me know."  
  
"Un!" Bakura nodded happily.  
  
"Hear that?" Honda demanded of the bully. "You let everyone know, 'cause if I have to waste my time on the likes of you I'll be really angry." He put an arm around Bakura and led him away, wondering why no one else ever looked that happy to have him come to the rescue.  
  
The pale haired boy smiled happily, barely resisting the urge to lean against the taller boy as they walked. "Arigatou yo, Honda-kun. Everyone's been picking on me much less since you started protecting me. It's nice..."  
  
"Heh," Honda said proudly. "They know better than to mess with me."  
Honda doodled on the side of his notebook paper as he thought some more. After a moment he added another item under one of the headings at the top of the page. Thinking the way he was starting to, that made much more sense. He looked down at the page, then sighed. He was going to have to talk to Bakura.  
Bakura looked over at his taller friend, growing slightly concerned as they walked to his apartment. "Honda-kun...? Is something wrong? You've been so quiet...."  
  
"I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff." Honda paused. "Bakura... have you ever looked... at other guys?"  
  
The pale haired boy blinked at his friend. "Looked at...?" he repeated, confused.  
  
"Like you'd look at girls," Honda explained.  
  
Bakura blinked a moment more before realizing what Honda meant. "I-- I don't really look at girls like that..." he admitted, embarrassed.  
  
"So you only look at boys?"  
  
Bakura looked down, uncomfortable and gave a small nod. "Not very often!" he protested, voice slightly worried.  
  
Honda leaned back against a wall. "Anyone in particular?"  
  
Bakura gave a small nod, face red.  
  
"Who?"  
  
The pale haired boy was quiet a long moment. "You..." he said softly, not looking up.  
  
Honda nodded slowly and pushed away from the wall. "Then maybe you won't mind if I do this," he said softly, kissing the other boy.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide in surprise before he slowly melted into the kiss. "Honda-kun..." he said softly, looking up at the taller boy.   
  
"Did you mind?" Honda asked softly, stroking Bakura's face.  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly, smiling softly. "I-- I didn't know you--- that you---"  
  
"Neither did I, really," Honda said, deciding that he wanted to kiss Bakura again. Finding that to be a good decision, he did so.  
  
Bakura gave a soft blissful sigh as their lips parted.   
  
Honda chuckled at him fondly, stroking his cheek again. "Maybe we should get off the street before we decide where we're going from here."  
  
Bakura's face went red with embarrassment and he nodded swiftly. Almost hesitantly he reached out, lightly brushing his fingers against Honda's, eyes questioning.  
  
Honda smiled and twined his fingers with Bakura's.  
  
The boy smiled softly and the pair resumed walking.   
When they reached the house, Honda kissed Bakura's fingers before releasing them so that he could get his key. After he unlocked his door, Honda held it open for him and ushered him inside.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh, smiling fondly at the taller boy as he removed his shoes. "Did you want something to drink or a snack?" he offered.  
  
"Sure," Honda answered with a grin. "You know me."  
  
"That's why I made sure to pick up more groceries then usual this week," Bakura teased lightly before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Honda laughed and followed. "Well, I will admit that I eat more than usual over here. You're just too cute when you're cooking."  
  
The pale haired boy blushed slightly, still smiling. "Really?"  
  
"Incredibly."  
  
Bakura's blush deepened and he busied himself preparing the tea. "Arigatou."  
  
Honda walked up behind Bakura, and hugged him when he had put everything down.  
  
The boy startled briefly, but melted against the taller boy with a blissful sigh. "Ne... Honda-kun...?" he asked softly.  
  
"Hm?" Honda asked, resting his head on top of Bakura's.  
  
"How did you know?" the smaller boy asked, relaxing fully against his friend.  
  
"A lot of things," Honda answered, "But mostly how you reacted when I jumped on you."  
  
Bakura gave a soft chuckle. "It was almost like torture when you did that, because I knew you didn't know what you were doing to me."  
  
"Well, now you don't have to worry about that, 'cause if I knock you down I'll know precisely what I'm doing," Honda said softly against Bakura's ear.  
  
The boy gave a slightly shuddery breath, eyelids fluttering as he near melted in Honda's hold. "Honda-kun..." he murmured happily.  
  
"You should have told me," Honda said softly. "Think of the time we've wasted not being able to do this." He kissed Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura's lips parted slightly as his pulse sped up, eyes closing. "I was afraid of what you'd think..." he breathed.   
  
"You don't ever have to be afraid of what I'll think of you," Honda said. "After everything, I'll never judge you."  
  
Bakura melted against the taller boy completely. "Honda-kun..." he whispered, voice emotional as his eyes watered slightly as he hugged Honda's arms closer to him.  
  
"Suki da," Honda whispered.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a bliss filled smile. "Suki..." he echoed softly. 


	5. Neko

Bakura snuggled closely against Honda as they sat on the couch, only half watching the B movie that was on the TV, enjoying the feel of Honda's arm around him, fingers lazily tracing patters on his shirt.   
  
Honda hugged Bakura close, liking the feel of the weight against his heart. He twined his fingers with Bakura's, leaning against the other boy.  
  
"Ne, Honda-kun..." Bakura said softly, looking up slightly at the taller boy. "You won't tell anyone, right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"About us, I mean..."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Bakura looked vaguely uncomfortable. "I know it's silly, but.... I've never really had close friends before and I don't want anything to change...."  
  
Giving him another squeeze, Honda nodded. "All right. It'll be our secret."  
  
"Arigatou," Bakura smiled, releived.   
  
Honda stroked Bakura's face with a smile, then hugged him. "I like doing that," he commented.  
  
"Which is good, as I like it when you do," Bakura replied with a smile.  
  
"And as I've now lost all track of what's going on on the TV, let's kiss," Honda concluded, suiting actions to words.  
  
Bakura melted happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Honda to hold them closer.   
  
Honda fell back slightly, Bakura landing on top of him as he ended up stretched out on the couch. Breaking the kiss, he smiled up at Bakura. "Well, this is an interesting position, isn't it?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Un," he agreed, tracing the line of the taller boy's jaw.  
  
"So what shall we do about it?" Honda wondered aloud.  
  
The pale haired boy blushed slightly, smiling. "What did you want to do?"  
  
Honda appeared to give the question serious thought. "Well, we could start like this," he said, giving Bakura a slow kiss, "And see where we go from there."  
  
Bakura gave a soft blissful sigh. "So many places that could lead," he murmured with a smile.  
  
"Where do you want it to lead?" Honda asked, stroking Bakura's back.  
  
"I don't know," Bakura admitted, relaxing further. "I just like it when you touch me..."  
  
Honda took Bakura's face in his hands and kissed him again. "Well, that's good, as I like touching you," he teased lightly.  
  
"I've noticed," Bakura replied before kissing Honda back, idly tracing lines over the taller boy's shirt.  
  
Honda smiled and returned the touching. After a moment he pulled away a bit with a frown.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Honda-kun...?" he asked, voice slightly worried.  
  
"You wear too many clothes," Honda decided, pulling off the sweater Bakura had on over his shirt. "There. I can touch you much easier now." He demonstrated, tracing lines down Bakura's sides.  
  
The boy's eyes fluttered closed and he gave a slow exhale as he melted against Honda's chest.   
  
Honda chuckled lightly. "See?"  
  
"I'm not going to change how I dress, Honda-kun," the pale haired boy smiled.   
  
"You mean I'll have to undress you any time I want to touch you?" Honda thought a moment. "That has possibilities," he concluded with a smile.  
  
Bakura laughed lightly, snuggling closer again. "I wouldn't mind..."  
  
"Then you'll have to be sure to tell me how much I can take off," Honda responded, stroking Bakura's back again.  
  
The boy sighed softly, eyes closing again. "I'll stop you if you go too far," he murmured.  
  
"I know you will," Honda replied, kissing him again.  
"Aa!" Bakura exclaimed, stopping as the pair passed a pet store. The pale haired boy walked to the window and smiled at the pen of kittens sleeping in a pile on display.  
  
Honda paused and looked at the window. "You like cats, Bakura?"  
  
"Un!" the boy nodded, watching the smallest of the kittens yawn cutely with a wistful smile. "I used to take care of the neighbors cat last place we lived."  
  
"Why don't you get one?"  
  
"The place we're at now doesn't allow pets, and I wouldn't have anyone to take care of it while I was away with Father on a dig," Bakura near sighed.  
  
"That's a shame," Honda said. "Let's go inside and pet them."  
  
Bakura's face lit up. "Un!" he nodded, heading inside.  
  
"What kind of cat is your favorite?" Honda asked, mind turning over plots as they lavished attention on the kittens.  
  
Bakura near giggled as one of the kittens pawed at his shirt. "Black ones. People sometimes believe they bring bad luck, but I've always been fond of them," he smiled.   
  
"Black cats, eh?" Honda said with a laugh. "You'd make a striking contrast that way: pale you, dark cat."  
  
The pale haired boy gave a small laugh. "Mou, Honda-kun!"  
  
"And if you got one like this it could hide in your hair," Honda continued, placing a tabby on the other boy's head. It mewed plaintively and gripped Bakura's head with tiny claws.  
  
Bakura gave a small exclamation. "Honda-kuuun!" he protested with a laugh, careful trying to disentangle the kitten from his hair with little success.  
  
Honda laughed, watching for a moment before coming to Bakura's rescue and carefully removing the kitten.  
  
Bakura tried to smooth the rumpled hair back into place, smiling reproachingly at his friend. Taking the kitten away from Honda he gently soothed it and removed the few strands of hair still caught in it's paws.  
  
It mewed again, nuzzling his fingers.  
  
The boy smiled gently at it. "Gomen ne," he said softly, eyes sad as he petted it. "If I could take you home, I would."   
  
Honda smiled, resting a hand on Bakura's shoulder gently while plots continued to blossom in his head.  
  
Bakura sighed deeply, getting to his feet. "Shall we go...?" He asked, smile not reaching his eyes.  
  
Honda hugged him. "Yeah, let's go."  
"Bakura!" Honda called, grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him off in the other direction.  
  
The boy looked slightly started, but followed.   
  
Honda brought him home, calling out to his mother that he was home and then brought Bakura to his room. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he said.  
  
With a look of utter befuddlement, Bakura did so.   
  
Something small and warm and soft was placed in his hands.  
  
He opened his eyes and gave a large smile, seeing the grey kitten that was nuzzling his thumb. "Aaa!" he exclaimed, voice elated. He shifted to be holding the kitten better and lifted it closer to his face, almost glowing.   
  
The kitten looked up at him and gave a small mew, leaning over to lick his nose.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "So cute!" he smiled happily. "I didn't know you had a cat, Honda-kun!"  
  
"We don't, but one of the neighbor's cats had kittens a few weeks ago and I asked if I could have one for you. There were no black ones, so I figured that grey was close enough. I know your apartment doesn't allow pets," he hastened to add, "but mom said we could keep her here."  
  
Bakura looked at the boy, eyes wide. "Honda-kun...." he said, voice almost awed. "Honto...?"  
  
Honda nodded with a smile. "She's yours."  
  
Bakura's face lit up. "Ariagtou, Honda-kun!" he smiled. "Does she have a name?" he asked, petting the kitten gently.  
  
"Not yet," Honda said, smiling at the purring kitten. "That's your job."  
  
"Hmm...." Bakura pondered a moment, watching the kitten paw at his shirt. "Bastet," he decided with a smile.  
  
"Interesting name," Honda said.  
  
"It's an Egyptian goddess who took the form of a cat," Bakura informed, trying to discourage the kitten from playing with his hair.   
  
Honda laughed, causing the kitten to spin in surprise. "Trust you to name a kitten after an Egyptian god."  
  
"Would you rather I named her 'Tama?'" the pale haired boy countered with a smile.  
  
"No, I think she's fine as she is." Honda patted the kitten. "Even if it's a big name to live up to. Lemme show you how to feed her."  
Bakura nearly jumped as the door to Honda's room opened and moved away from Honda as his mother stuck her head in the room.  
  
"Your father and I are going out tonight, so you're on your own for dinner. No wild parties unless you clean up after yourself, got it?" the woman said in an offhand manner.  
  
"Got it, mom. Don't worry. No dogs," Honda answered.  
  
"Good."   
  
The door closed and Bakura gave a relieved sigh, moving closer again. "Dogs...?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Long story," Honda said with a laugh. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
Honda laughed again. "Well, I don't remember it too well, being I was only six at the time. Mom and dad went out and left me home with my brother. He was...." The boy paused, calculating. "Fifteen or sixteen then and well into his rebellious stage. So mom and dad get home to find me locked in my room and my brother naked in the basement with two girls, three guys, and a dog. Most of the rest of them weren't completely naked, either, but there had obviously already been some interesting behavior going on. They threw out the others, yelled at my brother, and then tried to forget that it happened. Which meant, of course, that my brother barked periodically for the next three weeks."  
  
Bakura stared, hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. "My...." he commented, eyes sparkling.  
  
"And that," Honda concluded, touching Bakura's cheek gently, "Is why my parents will never have a problem with you."  
  
The boy blinked, then gave a small smile. "Better then a dog, hm?"  
  
"Much," Honda confirmed.  
  
Bakura gave a smile. "So, what shall we do with your parents out of the house?" he asked suggestively, running a finger down Honda's chest.  
  
Honda smiled, leaning back a bit. "Maybe I'll just sit here and let you play a bit."  
  
"You'd better not just sit there," the pale haired boy smiled, tracing the buttons on Honda's shirt. "It won't be much fun if I'm doing all the work."  
  
"But I want to see what you'll do," Honda said with a smile. "I already know what ~I~ would do."  
  
"As long as you promise to play back when you've seen," Bakura smiled as he slowly began to undo the buttons.  
  
"If you insist," Honda said, watching Bakura.  
  
With a delicate slowness, the smaller boy continued unbuttoning Honda's shirt, lightly pushing it open so it slipped off the taller boy's shoulders. Giving a soft sigh, Bakura gently traced his fingers over the lines of Honda's chest, smiling fondly.  
  
Honda sighed, eyes fluttering at the touch. "That's a good start," he said.  
  
Bakura's smile grew as his fingers slid down Honda's sides, the backs of his nails tracing near invisible trails as they went.  
  
Honda shivered. "Very good..."  
  
Leaning over slightly, the boy placed delicate kisses along Honda's collar bone as his fingers continued tracing lines, searching for spots that would get the taller boy to react.  
  
After a moment Honda stiffened, breath coming quickly. A soft moan escaped his lips.  
  
Bakura smiled mischievously and pulled away.  
  
"Why are you stopping now?" Honda asked a trifle breathlessly.  
  
"You promised you'd play back," Bakura answered, looking innocent.  
  
Honda looked at the other boy a moment, then pounced on him, pinning him down and nuzzling against his chest.  
  
Bakura gave a small exclamation, then sighed happily, eyes closing.  
  
"You were waiting for that," Honda said with a laugh. He opened Bakura's shirt and nuzzled against the skin unhindered. "You have a very nice chest. I don't know why you insist on wearing two or three layers of clothes over it."  
  
Bakura ran his fingers though Honda's hair and down his neck, lips parted slightly in enjoyment. "I'd be very cold if I went around topless..." he murmured.  
  
"But you'd look so good that way," Honda said, nuzzling a bit lower. He paused, pulling back a bit, then traced the circular scars. "Bakura.... What are these?"  
  
The boy looked to the side. "It's nothing..." he said softly.  
  
"It can't be nothing, Bakura. You have scars. Puncture scars. What happened to you?"  
  
Bakura pulled away slightly, curling on his slide and pulling his shirt to cover his chest again, eyes troubled.  
  
"Bakura...." Honda said softly, stroking his hair. "What happened? You can tell me."  
  
The boy was quiet a moment longer. "The ring...." he said softly. "When... When I first transferred here... after I met Yuugi-kun, it---" He put a hand over the scars, eyes closing in emotional pain.   
  
Honda's expression grew pained. He pulled Bakura close, tracing the marks gently as he curled protectively around the smaller boy. "I'll protect you from everything," he promised.  
  
The boy melted into Honda's arms. "Arigatou..." he said softly, eyes still sad. 'Even if you can't protect me from this...' he thought as he tried to lose himself in the feel of the taller boy. 'You help me forget...' 


	6. What's More Important

Bakura smiled happily as Bastet purred happily in his lap, nuzzling against his hand as he petted her.  
  
Honda smiled in turn, stroking Bakura's hair and waiting for the boy to start purring like the kitten.  
  
Bakura gave a small blissful sigh, leaning into the touch happily.  
  
Reaching around the boy in his lap, Honda took Bastet and lowered her to the floor before pinning Bakura down and nuzzling against his neck.  
  
The boy near purred, smiling blissfully, reaching up to trace Honda's sides.  
  
"I think you've been spending too much time with that cat," Honda said affectionately. "You're starting to sound like her."  
  
"Mmmmm?" Bakura smiled. "I'll have to stop then, don't want you mother to think you're doing dirty things to poor Bastet."  
  
"No, I think that would be worse than a passing dog and its owner," Honda agreed. "But I think I will now make you make some noises Bastet would never make." So saying, he turned his attention from Bakura's neck to his chest, opening the shirt he wore and nuzzling his way halfway down the boy's chest, licking and nibbling it lightly.  
  
Bakura gasped, arching slightly, fingers tensing in the cloth of the taller boy's shirt as he murmured his name.   
  
"Bakura," Honda murmured in return, his voice blowing lightly against the spot he had just been licking. "Daisuki."  
  
The pale haired boy melted at the words, wrapping his arms around Honda tightly. "Daisuki yo..." he whispered intensely.  
  
He slowly became aware of Bastet's nuzzling and mewing for attention and gave a small laugh. "Dame yo, Honda-kun," he said softly. "We can't with her here..."  
  
Honda laughed as well and got up, picking up the kitten in a sweeping gesture that raised her high into the air. "You, my dear kitten, get to go outside so your daddy and I can play." He cuddled her a bit and then shooed her out of the room.  
  
After closing the door behind her he turned back to Bakura. "Now then, where were we?" he said with a smile.  
"Yo, Honda's Mom," Jounouchi greeted as the woman opened the door. "He in?"  
  
The woman nodded. "He's upstairs in his room with Bakura," she said as she let the blond in. "Knock and give them a minute before going in," she commented.  
  
"Eh? Why?" Jounouchi asked, slipping on the guest slippers.  
  
"The cat's roaming again," Honda mom nodded at the grey kitten that was batting at Jounouchi's shoelaces. "So they're probably busy. Best to give them a bit to get descent."  
  
"...decent?" Jounouchi repeated, eyes narrowing.  
Bakura murmured appreciatively as Honda leaned down and nuzzled his neck, reaching up to lightly caress the taller boy's bare chest.   
  
Honda hugged the pale haired boy tightly, leaning up to kiss him deeply while his hands played across the other boy's back.  
  
Bakura melted into the kiss, parting his lips in invitation as he continued tracing patterns on Honda's skin.  
  
Eyes closing in bliss, Honda slipped his tongue into Bakura's mouth, holding him in place against his own body.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a slight moan before slowly breaking this kiss, looking up at Honda with loving eyes.  
  
The moment was broken at the door to Honda's room was forcibly slammed open.  
  
Bakura gave a petrified exclamation, curling up and clinging to Honda as he tried to hide.  
  
Honda turned and looked at the invader. "Jounouchi no yarou! Don't you know enough to knock before coming into someone's room?"  
  
The blond was staring at the pair of boys. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he near growled.  
  
Bakura gave a small muted whimper, curling up tighter against Honda.  
  
"You're not the one who gets to ask that, yarou!" Honda replied, jumping to his feet and stalking over the Jounouchi, fists raised.  
  
"So this is why ya've been ignoring me, huh?" Jounouchi seethed, fists clenched and ready. "You'd rather have Bakura in your bed then have anything to do with your best friend, huh?!"  
  
"I'd rather be with someone who cares more about me than a stupid game!" Honda fired in return.  
  
There was a mew, and the brunette looked down to see Bastet twining around his legs. Smiling down at her and ignoring Jounouchi's presence, he picked up the grey kitten and brought her over to the bed, putting her down next to Bakura, who was hiding under the blankets now that Honda had moved.  
  
He turned back to Jounouchi, expression falling from tenderness to anger.  
  
Jounouchi's expression had gotten darker. "You're always blaming the game... What is it really, Honda? Jealous cause I found something you can't beat me in?" he near sneered. "And now that you couldn't get my sister you went for someone you had no competition with? Couldn't even get with a real girl you had to go for a boy who looks and acts like one?" he shot.  
  
Honda looked at the blond who was now sprawled across the floor, a dark mark beginning to form across his face. "Don't you DARE bring Shizuka into this. Yes, I loved her, but things change."  
  
He glared down at Jounouchi, tempted to kick him now that he was down. "And if I hear you say anything bad about Bakura again, you'll need surgery to put your face back together."  
  
Slowly the blond rose to his feet, eyes hard. "Fine...." he said, voice cold. "I hope he's fuckin' worth losing your friends over." With a final glare, he turned and stalked from the room.  
  
Honda punched the wall, making a hole near the door, then turned and pulled the covers away from Bakura and gathering the boy and the concerned kitten into his arms, rocking him gently.  
  
Bakura buried his face in Honda's chest, eyes overflowing as he clung to the taller boy.   
  
"Shh," Honda said softly, stroking Bakura's hair. "Don't pay attention to him. He's just angry and jealous."  
  
The pale haired boy continued to cling. "Gomen yo, Honda-kun..." he whispered.   
  
"You don't have anything to apologize for," Honda assured him, kissing the top of his head. "Jounouchi is just a bastard."  
  
"Demo... Jounouchi-kun wa Honda-kun no tomodachi yo..." Bakura sniffled, slowly calming, Bastet nuzzling against him. "I don't want him to hate either of us..."  
  
"Whatever happens, you're more important," Honda said firmly, wiping Bakura's cheeks dry and kissing them.  
  
The boy looked up, eyes wide. "Honto....?" he asked in a small voice, sounding vulnerable.  
  
"You're more important than anyone else," Honda said softly, framing the smaller boy's face with his hands and meeting his eyes with warm sincerity.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, eyes overflowing again. "Honda-kun..." He hugged the boy tightly, reaching up to meet his lips.  
Yuugi poked his head around the door. "Are you both ok?" he asked in concern.  
  
Bakura startled, moving to pull away from Honda, eyes wide. "Yuu--Yuugi-kun..." he said, voice almost horrified, moving his arm to try and cover his bare chest.  
  
Honda pulled Bakura defiantly back into his arms. "What do you mean, Yuugi?"  
  
"Well, Jounouchi was really upset," Yuugi answered, entering the room, "And he had a bruise on his face. And when I asked what the other guy looked like he just muttered at me so it had to have been a fight with Honda-kun. So I came to see how you were."  
  
Bakura closed his eyes, trying to keep from hyperventilating, arm held tightly over his chest.  
  
"Bakura-kun?" Yuugi asked in concern. "Daijoubu? Ah! You've been crying! Did Jounouchi-kun hurt you?"  
  
"Jounouchi and I fought and he said he wasn't our friend anymore," Honda explained, holding Bakura protectively.  
  
"Sonna!"  
  
Bakura looked down, not wanting to meet Yuugi's eyes. He gave a small smile, seeing Bastet rubbing against his leg and reached out to pet her, almost waiting for Yuugi to realize why Jounouchi had gotten angry and do the same.  
  
"That's what happened," Honda said.  
  
"I'll have to talk to him. I can't believe he'd say he wasn't your friend anymore!" Yuugi said with honest confusion.  
  
Honda smiled slightly. "So you're not going to do the same?"  
  
"Eh? No! If you're happy then I'm happy for you." He paused a moment, then added wistfully, "I just wish you would have told me before...."  
  
Bakura looked up, blinking, suprized. Slowly he gave a smile. "Arigatou, Yuugi-kun," he said softly, relaxing against Honda with relief.  
  
Honda kissed his hair while Yuugi smiled happily at them. "Can you keep a secret?" the small boy asked, wriggling slightly with embarrassment.  
  
Bakura nodded, snuggling close to Honda as he absentmindedly petted Bastet.  
  
"I'm going out with Kaiba-kun," Yuugi blurted out, blushing bright red.  
  
Bakura blinked. "With... Kaiba-kun...?" he repeated, utterly confused. "De--demo...."  
  
"You sure that's a good idea, Yuugi?" Honda asked seriously.  
  
Yuugi hung his head a moment, but nodded. "I really like him," he said wistfully. "Even if he mostly likes mou hitori no boku because they can duel...."  
  
Bakura blinked a few more times. "I guess it's good I never let you know when I had a crush on you..." he said absentmindedly before freezing, realizing what he had admitted. He blushed bright red and looked down at Bastet again.  
  
Both other boys' eyes widened. "You did?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Bakura nodded slightly, blush deepening. "Anzu-chan would have killed me if I tried anything," he near mumbled.  
  
"Anzu?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know that she has a crush on you?" Honda asked incredulously.  
  
"Anzu?" Yuugi repeated with a laugh. "She's just a friend. I'm glad you're both ok. I'll go now, so I'm not in the way." He smiled and left.  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile, snuggling against Honda's chest. "He doesn't hate me...." he said softly, voice amazed.  
  
"Of course he doesn't," Honda answered. "You're wonderful."  
  
The pale haired boy looked up, melting at the praise. "Really...?"  
  
"Would I say it if I didn't think so?" Honda responded with a smile, brushing Bakura's cheeks.  
  
The boy smiled happily. "Honda-kun..." 


	7. In a Fantasy World

Bakura picked up his bag and looked briefly over at where Jounouchi was talking with Yuugi. It had been a week and Jounouchi hadn't acknowledged his presence more then it took to glare or move away. It had made it hard to talk with Yuugi, since Jounouchi had been seeming to make extra effort to spend time with the smaller boy.  
  
Bakura gave a sigh. He hadn't expected Jounouchi to stop hating him, but it hurt see him trying to make Yuugi turn away from him as well...  
  
Arms twined around him from behind. "So whose house are we going to today?" Honda asked softly, pressing against Bakura's back.  
  
The pale haired boy smiled, melting into Honda's embrace. "It is a friday, so I was thinking maybe you'd like to stay over my place tonight...?" he asked softly.  
  
"That would be nice," Honda answered, nuzzling against Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura gave a deep sigh. "Not in school, Honda-kun..." he requested, pulling away slightly, feeling self-conscious.  
  
Honda sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Okay. I'll wait until we get home." He smirked, grabbing Bakura's briefcase. "So let's get home."  
  
"Un!" Bakura smiled.  
  
Hours later the pair was snuggling on the couch. "Ne, Honda-kun... do you think tonight we could share the bed...?" the pale haired boy asked, playing with the bottom of Honda's shirt.  
  
"I'd like that," Honda replied, squeezing Bakura.  
  
"Yokatta..." The boy smiled happily, snuggling closer. "Part of me keeps thinking this is all a dream," he said softly.   
  
"Shall I pinch you?" Honda offered.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "I wouldn't want to wake up if it was," he smiled.  
  
"It's better to be awake," Honda said, stroking Bakura's hair. "Because then you can deal with it."  
  
The boy shook his head slightly again.   
  
"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing that this isn't a dream."  
  
Bakura smiled. "Un," he agreed. "My dreams always twist horribly at the end anyway," he confessed, playing with Honda's shirt again.   
  
"They don't have to now. I'll protect them."  
  
"Arigatou, Honda-kun," Bakura smiled again. He paused as Honda's stomach decided to join the conversation and gave a small laugh. "Hungry?" he near teased.  
  
"Maybe. What are you offering?" Honda teased back.  
  
"Dinner and desert," Bakura smiled. "And then maybe a little something extra later," he winked.  
  
"I think I'd like to skip to the something extra," Honda said, leaning down to rub noses with Bakura.  
  
The boy nearly giggled. "Not if your stomach's going to interrupt," he chided lightly before kissing the taller boy.  
  
"All this over my stomach. Maybe I should just eat you."  
  
"Mou, Honda-kun," Bakura blushed brightly with an embarrassed smile.  
  
Honda nuzzled against the boy's neck, making chewing noises.  
  
Bakura gave a laugh, squirming slightly. "Dame yo, Honda-kun!" he protested with a smile.   
  
"Fine," Honda said, sitting up. "If you insist on ruining my fun you may as well feed me." He smiled.  
  
"You'll have your fun later," Bakura promised, getting to his feet.  
  
"I'd better," Honda threatened, following Bakura to the kitchen and growling menacingly.  
  
Bakura covered his laugh with his hand. "Or what?" he challenged mischievously.  
  
"Or I'll just have to distract you so much you can't cook," Honda said, adding smugly: "you know I can."  
  
"Hidoi yo, Honda-kun!" Bakura smiled. "And here I though you liked watching me cook."  
  
"I like watching you not cook too," Honda explained.  
  
"Mou," Bakura exclaimed, brandishing a pot-holder with a smile. "You'll behave else I'll start wearing more layers," he countered. "Or borrow Yuugi-kun's shirt with all the buckles so you can't undress me easily."  
  
Honda looked at Bakura consideringly. "Hmm. Leather...."  
  
Bakura blushed brightly, looking down slightly.   
  
"And buckles," Honda continued. "Think of the possibilities."  
  
"Mou, Honda-kun..." Bakura near mumbled, face even redder as he fidgeted with the pot holder.   
  
"Maybe I should ask Yuugi where he got it," Honda finished, running his hands down Bakura's sides and pulling him close.  
  
Bakura's blush deepened. "Dame yo, Honda-kun..." he said, voice almost inaudible as he melted against the taller boy.  
  
Honda smiled. "But just think how much fun I could have taking it off you."  
  
"De-- demo..."  
  
"Demo?"  
  
The red faced boy fidgeted slightly. "Yuugi-kun will know who it would be for...."  
  
"So? Are you ashamed of me?" Honda asked lightly.  
  
"Iie!" Bakura exclaimed strongly, looking up, almost clutching Honda's shirt.  
  
Honda's expression grew serious. "I know you're not," he reassured Bakura, stroking the boy's hair. "And I'm not ashamed of you. I won't tease you about leather anymore if you don't want me to...."  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "I just don't want Yuugi-kun to..." he trailed off, looking down again. "He's one of my closest friends and with how Jounouchi-kun's been... I don't want to risk loosing him completely!"  
  
"You won't." Honda pulled Bakura close. "Yuugi does what he wants, not what Jounouchi wants. And he's fine with us." He smiled. "I mean, look at what we know about him."  
  
Bakura smiled softly, melting against the taller boy. "Un..." he agreed. "I just can't help but worry at time... this is the longest I've had any friends for as long as I can remember," he confessed.  
  
"And you're going to have us for much, much longer," Honda said softly, cradling the smaller boy to him. "Nothing is going to take us away."  
  
Bakura smiled softly. "Arigatou..."   
Bakura exited the bathroom, smoothing his pajamas in am almost nervous way as he headed for the bedroom.  
  
"Hey! You're still dressed!"  
  
Bakura blinked, then blushed slightly, seeing Honda was only wearing his boxers. "And you're not..."  
  
"You don't have to be dressed to go to bed. Out of that," Honda ordered, crossing his arms.  
  
"But-- I always sleep in my pajamas!" Bakura protested.  
  
"Not tonight," Honda proclaimed, reaching out to pull at Bakura's top.  
  
The pale haired boy gave an almost feminine squeak. "Honda-kun!" he protested, face red.  
  
"What?" Honda asked, fingers working the buttons and keeping Bakura away from redoing them at the same time. "You wear altogether too many clothes at normal times. And this is bed!"  
  
"I do not!" Bakura protested, letting his hands fall to his sides with a sigh.  
  
"Yes you do," Honda said decidedly. Having pulled the shirt off, he reached for the pajama bottoms.  
  
"Dame!" Bakura exclaimed, clutching at the pants.   
  
Honda looked at him, startled. "If you really want them....."  
  
Bakura gave a nod, looking down. "Gomen..." he said softly.   
  
Honda reached out and raised Bakura's face. "Don't be sorry," he said with a smile. "I like to see you smile much better." He caressed Bakura's cheek.  
  
The boy gave a soft smile, leaning into the touch. "I'm just not ready for that yet, Honda-kun..." he said softly.   
  
"I'm not going to ravish you while you sleep, Bakura," Honda protested with a smile. "I'd much rather have you awake for that!"  
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "I know..." he smiled.  
  
"So let's go to bed."  
  
"Un," Bakura nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed, then slid over to give Honda the most room possible.  
  
"What are you doing?" Honda muttered, pulling Bakura close under the covers and spooning against him. "You need room too."  
  
Bakura near melted against the boy, sighing contentedly.   
  
Honda curled around him protectively. "Night, koi."  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile. "Night, koi..." he echoed before falling swiftly into a comforting slumber.  
The door to Bakura's apartment opened and a man with long dark blue hair tied back into a tail entered, dropping his bags in the entry as he swiftly removed his shoes. Being careful not to make too much noise he carefully slid towards the bedroom. Smiling, he pushed open the door to Bakura's bedroom. "Tadaima---" his greeting froze in his throat.  
  
Honda blinked awake at the noise and turned to see who the intruder was. "Who're you?" he demanded.  
  
The man just stared in shock.  
  
"Honda-kun...?" Bakura asked sleepily, peering over the boy's shoulder. He blinked a few times at the man in the doorway before his face lit up. "Tousan!" he cried happily, sitting up.  
  
His father continued to stare. "Ryou, what-- why are you....?"  
  
Bakura's smile slowly slid from his face, replaced with a worried and slightly fearful expression. "Tousan....?"  
  
"Go-- gomen..." the man said before turning and swiftly leaving.  
  
"Tousan!" Bakura cried, scrambling over Honda and rushing after his father. "Tousan, matte yo!"  
  
Honda jumped to his feet and pulled on a pair of pants to follow, knowing that Bakura was going to need back up.  
  
The boy was near hysterical. "Tousan, please!"  
  
His father shook his head, grabbing his bags. "I'm sorry. I just-- I need to think, Ryou. I'll call you before I leave," he said, voice slightly shaky as he left.  
  
Bakura slid to his knees as the door closed. "Tousan....." he said in a faint voice.  
  
Honda came up and hugged him from behind. "He'll be back."  
  
Bakura didn't even seem to notice the taller boy's presence, still staring at the door. After a moment he pulled away, getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Bakura?" Honda asked, worried.  
  
"He'll be hungry when he gets back. I should make breakfast," the boy answered, voice almost cheerful. He began to hum to himself as he gathered the cooking supplies.  
  
"Bakura... you don't know when he'll be back. It might not be until dinner...."  
  
"He'll be back soon," Bakura replied cheerfully. "He probably just forgot something at the airport, he does that sometimes," he said lightly.  
  
"Bakura...." Honda repeated, getting worried. "He was upset. He said he had to go think. You don't know when he'll be back."  
  
"Which is why I should have something ready," Bakura smiled.  
  
Honda went over and grasped Bakura by the shoulders. "When he gets back he's not going to want breakfast. He's going to want to talk."  
  
"But he always eats first whenever he comes home because he hates the airplane food," Bakura explained patiently.  
  
"He might go out and get something at a cafe. He's not coming in straight off the plane! He's already BEEN here and he left again!"  
  
"But he'll want a meal I've cooked. He likes me cooking. He says it reminds him of mom," Bakura smiled.   
  
"We don't know when he's coming back. It doesn't make sense to make him breakfast. And you don't know what he'll be like when he comes back. He could be angry about us. Or he might not come back! He might stay at a motel until he has to leave again!"  
  
Bakura froze, hand tensing around the mixing spoon. "Of course he's coming back," he said, resuming his cooking. "He could be back any minute now...."  
  
Honda pulled the bowl away from him. "Or he could be gone for months!"  
  
"Honda-kun!" the pale haired boy reached for the bowl. "Give that back!"  
  
"No!" Honda shouted, dropping it into the sink and standing in front of it. "You can't live in a fantasy world, Bakura. I won't let you!"  
  
"Honda-kun!" Bakura exclaimed, horrified, moving to try and retrieve the bowl. "Stop it!"  
  
Honda caught the boy's hands and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Your father came home to find you in bed with another boy. He's not going to be back for breakfast," he said firmly.  
  
"Honda-kun! Yamete!" Bakura protested, trying to pull away. "You're being cruel!"  
  
"And you're being unrealistic. Being in denial won't help the situation!"  
  
"I'm not in denial! Tousan will be back! You even said so!"  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I-- I don't know," Bakura admitted, looking down.  
  
"Why did he go?"  
  
"He--- He--- He said...." Bakura trailed off. "It doesn't matter why, he'll be back. I should be ready for when he does!"  
  
"No, it DOES matter. What if he doesn't want you to see me anymore?"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Bakura asked, blinking. "He'd be happy I've made friends."  
  
"Do you call the two of us topless in bed together 'friends'?" Honda asked, tightly.  
  
Bakura hesitated, unable to come up with an answer.  
  
"When he comes back he's not going to want your food. He's going to want answers. He's going to want to know how I treat you, how long we've been together, why he didn't know before now, why you're with a boy at all, how far we've gone, and who knows how many other things. You have to be ready to answer them. Not ready to pretend nothing's wrong."  
  
"But nothing is wrong," Bakura smiled slightly, looking a bit shaky. "Tousan will understand, I'm sure he will...."  
  
"What if he doesn't?"  
  
"He will!" Bakura insisted strongly, tensing slightly.  
  
"Bakura, the way he ran off isn't promising."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Bakura insisted.   
  
"Fine," Honda said, releasing the other boy and backing away. He gestured towards the kitchen. "Have fun."  
  
Bakura blinked at him a moment, then returned to the kitchen. 


	8. Facing Reality

Bakura rushed at the door and flung it open enthusiastically. "Tousan, Okae--" he paused, blinking. "Yuugi-kun? Jounouchi-kun?"   
  
"Are you ok, Bakura-kun?" Yuugi asked. "Honda-kun said something happened with your father...."  
  
"Un, daijoubu yo," Bakura smiled. "Tousan will be back soon, I know it. I'm making dinner for him now."  
  
"He hasn't eaten anything yet today," Honda added, coming to the door.  
  
Bakura looked at him over his shoulder. "I want to eat with Tousan when he comes back," he explained.  
  
"When's he going to be back?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Bakura confessed, looking slightly embarrassed. "But I'm sure he'll be back soon!"  
  
Jounouchi rolled his eyes, arms crossed.  
  
"So if he's not back yet, you should eat your breakfast and lunch. And then you can eat dinner together, right?" Yuugi proposed.  
  
"But it's almost dinner time now," Bakura pointed out.   
  
"But if you haven't eaten yet then you've missed breakfast and lunch, so it's safe to eat them."  
  
"I guess so..." Bakura said slowly.  
  
"So let's go eat breakfast," Yuugi said heartily, pulling Jounouchi into the apartment and closing the door behind them.  
  
"Damn..." Jounouchi commented as they entered the kitchen. "There's enough here to feed a football team!"  
  
Bakura gave an embarrassed smile. "Sou...? I wasn't sure what Tousan would want when he came back so I made a few things so he could chose."  
  
Honda scowled and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Well, he won't want them for dinner, so we have plenty to eat," Yuugi said with a smile.  
  
"I guess so..." Bakura sighed. "I'm not very hungry though, you and Jounouchi-kun can go ahead and eat. I'll wait for Tousan," he smiled. "Honda-kun? Did you want something as well?"   
  
With a last scowl, Honda went into the next room.  
  
"Honda-kun...?" Bakura blinked before following the boy. "Honda-kun, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"You are, Bakura," Honda said shortly. "All you've done all day is to talk about what you're going to cook for your father. You know what, Bakura?" He swung his arms out. "He hasn't come home yet. You don't even know if he's going to want to talk to you when he comes home. I doubt he's spent all day waiting to eat until he got home." He crossed his arms again, holding them tightly across his chest. "There's a problem here, goddammit."  
  
"But he'll be back soon... and he always says how he likes my cooking...." Bakura trailed off, looking down.  
  
"You don't know when he'll be back," Honda contradicted, "And when he DOES come back, food is going to be the last thing on his mind."  
  
"But it might make him feel better..." Bakura protested weakly. "And-- and then everything will get better, right....?"  
  
"It won't and you know it. It'll only be better if you can talk to him. And you CAN'T talk to him if you won't admit that something's wrong!"  
  
"But nothing will be wrong!" Bakura insisted. "He'll come back and it'll be like it was before...."  
  
Without a word, Honda turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Honda-kun...?" Bakura's voice was almost fearful as he followed. "Honda-kun, what-- what are you...?!"  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Bakura. All you've done all day is cook and says that you're dad's coming home any second. He's not. And if you really want it to be like it was before, I'd better go." He sat in the entry and started putting his shoes on.  
  
"Honda-kun!" Bakura exclaimed, starting to hyperventilate. "Honda-kun, please!" he cried, reaching out for the boy, eyes starting to water. "You-- you can't leave me--" he near whimpered. "I-- I can't lose you too, please...." His voice cracked as tears began to stream down his cheeks.  
  
Honda paused, then turned. "You're not losing me. You're not losing your father either. But there are some things that need time to be dealt with. I can't deal with you denying that there's a problem." He looked at Bakura. "I've been hitting my head against a wall all day with you, and I can't do that anymore."  
  
"I don't want there to be a problem!" Bakura near screamed, fists clenching as he cried.   
  
"That doesn't mean there won't be," Honda said quietly, still looking at Bakura.  
  
"But I don't want there to be..." the boy repeated brokenly. "I can make it not hurt if I push it away..." he near whimpered, looking at the floor in utter misery as he hugged himself.  
  
Honda tugged Bakura to the floor and wrapped his arms around the boy. "No you can't. You can only make it hurt more when you have to face it."  
  
Bakura buried his face in Honda's shirt, sobbing. "I don't want to face it..."  
  
"It's safe to face it. I'm here with you. I won't leave you to hurt alone."  
  
"Promise...?" Bakura asked in a broken whisper, clinging to the other boy.  
  
"I will never leave you to hurt alone," Honda swore. "Whatever happens, I will back you up and protect you."  
  
"Honda-kun...." Bakura near whimpered before dissolving into heaving sobs.  
An hour later the group was sitting in the living room. Bakura was still clinging to Honda, eyes red and expression miserable, periodically pulling away slightly to blow his nose before curling up against the taller boy again.  
  
Jounouchi looked at the pair, expression unreadable, then gave a sigh. "Honda? What I said last week? I'm taking it back."  
  
Honda looked up from Bakura, still stroking the boy's hair gently. "What?"  
  
The blond looked vaguely uncomfortable. "I was an ass cause I thought you were just-- you know," he finished lamely, not wanting to admit what he had thought. "I didn't think you actually cared for him. I'm sorry I lashed out at ya like I did..."  
  
Honda looked down at Bakura, then shrugged, pulling the boy tighter against him. "You couldn't know."  
  
Jounouchi gave a small snort. "I coulda asked before I attacked ya like that," he countered. "Or at least given ya the benefit of the doubt instead of being an ass..."  
  
"Yeah, you should've," Honda said, then shrugged again. "You're like that. I don't want to talk about it any more."  
  
"Sorry..." Jounouchi near mumbled.  
  
There was an odd quiet which was broken as Bakura blew his nose again. "Honda-kun...?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"What is it, koi?"  
  
"If Tousan doesn't come back..." the boy's voice cracked slightly. "Do-- do you think I could stay at your house...?"  
  
"You can stay with me as long as you want," Honda assured, hugging Bakura fiercely.  
  
Bakura near melted against him. "Arigatou, Honda-kun..." he smiled slightly, eyes watering again slightly.  
  
"But I'm sure he'll be back. He just needs some time to think things over."  
  
"You really think so...?" Bakura asked, looking up, eyes hopeful.  
  
"He said he'd at least call, but that's a bad way to make up, don't you think? He's sure to be back after he's thought. I don't know how long it will be, but when he comes back he'll wait for you if you're not around."  
  
"I don't want to leave..." the pale haired boy said softly, looking down again. "Not until he calls... just incase...."  
  
"I understand. I'll stay with you. Yuugi and Jounouchi will get our schoolwork, right?"  
  
Jounouchi gave a nod. "Just don't expect my notes," he warned. "I need those."  
  
Honda snorted. "Like I'd want your notes."  
  
Jounouchi scowled. "There's nothing wrong with my notes!" he defended. "I happen to be a very good note taker!"  
  
"Good notes. Which is why you're barely passing most of your classes."  
  
"Teme..." Jounouchi scowled.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile, looking at the end of Honda's shirt that he was playing with.   
Hours later Bakura was still curled up against Honda on the couch, only half watching what was on the TV. The pale haired boy gave a small yawn, rubbing under an eye slightly.  
  
"Go to sleep, koi," Honda said gently. "I'm not tired yet. If he comes home or calls I'll wake you."  
  
"Demo..." Bakura protested softly.   
  
"You want to be able to talk to him, right?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "I just..." he trailed off. "I don't know," he sighed.  
  
"You won't miss anything, I promise. And if you're exhausted you can't spend time with him anyway," Honda pointed out.  
  
The pale haired boy debated a moment, then sighed. "All right..."  
  
Honda sat and watched TV, stroking Bakura's hair.  
  
Slowly the boy fell into an exhausted slumber, looking very childlike as he curled up in his sleep.  
A few hours later the door to the apartment opened. "Ryou...?" Bakura's dad called.  
  
Honda got up and moved to the doorway. "We're in here. Let me wake him slowly."  
  
The blue haired man nodded, removing his shoes. "You're his... boyfriend, right?" he said awkwardly, seeming vaguely uncomfortable.  
  
Honda nodded. "For a few weeks now."  
  
The man was quiet a moment. "You haven't... you know... have you?"  
  
"Had sex?" Honda said bluntly. "No."  
  
"Oh good," the man gave a relieved exhale. "Where is he?"  
  
"In here," Honda repeated. "He's asleep."  
  
The man nodded. Almost gingerly he knelt next to the sleeping boy. "Ryou..." he called softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ryou, wake up."  
  
The boy made a small murmuring sound, but stayed fast asleep.  
  
His father looked at him sadly. "He's been crying..." he said softly, almost cringing. "Oh Ryou, I'm so sorry...."  
  
"What did you expect, walking out when he was begging you to stay?" Honda asked, still standing in the door with his hands in his pockets.  
  
The man gave a sigh. "I don't know," he admitted. "But if I hadn't left, it would have been worse."  
  
"You were that angry?"  
  
"In shock more," the man corrected, looking at his sleeping child. "I was expecting to come home and surprise him, but instead..." he shook his head slightly.   
  
"He worried about you all day," Honda said. "You should have at least called to say you were ok."  
  
The man was quiet a moment. "Do you have a name?" he asked.  
  
"Honda Hiroto."  
  
"Honda-san, do you love my son?"  
  
"Yes," Honda replied promptly, raising his chin defiantly.  
  
The man was quiet a long moment. "You will treat him well..." he said softly, almost requesting.  
  
"I always do."  
  
Gently, Bakura's father shook his son's shoulder. "Ryou," he called softly. When the boy still didn't wake his father sighed softly. Moving aside Bakura's bangs he bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep then. I'll be here when you wake," he said softly before getting to his feet. "So, Honda-san.... shall we talk?"  
Bakura's eyes slowly opened, blinking in confusion. Suddenly he sat up quickly, looking around. "Honda-kun?" he called, voice worried.  
  
Honda, hearing the plaintive call, pushed his seat back and hurried to the living room, pulling Bakura to his feet and hugging him.  
  
The pale haired boy near melted in Honda's arms. "Yokatta..." he near whimpered. "I thought--" he paused, eyes widening as he saw the blue haired man enter the room. "Tousan...." he whispered, voice amazed and frightened at the same time.  
  
The man gave a small smile. "Tadaimaa, Ryou," he said softly.  
  
Bakura's eyes watered slightly and he pulled out of Honda's arms. "Tousan!" he cried running over to hug his father tightly, tears over flowing. "You came back... You came back...."  
There was a soft knock on Honda's door. "Honda-kun?" Bakura's voice called.  
  
"Door's open," Honda called back. "Careful of the cat."  
  
Carefully the door opened and Bakura smiled, bending down to scoop Bastet into his arms. "Tousan's gone back to the dig," he said softly, an also sad smile on his face.   
  
Honda grimaced. "Short vacation," he commented, putting his book down and making room for Bakura next to him  
  
"Un," Bakura agreed. "He only had a few days," he explained as he sat down, snuggling against the taller boy as he continued petting the kitten in his arms. "Which is why he had wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Too bad it backfired," Honda said, stroking Bakura's hair. "It would have been a good one."  
  
"Un," Bakura agreed again with a small sigh. "Demo, next month he's getting to show off his latest finds and decided as a way to make it up to me he'd invite us both down to the exhibit," he smiled.  
  
"Both?" Honda asked with a smile. "I'd embarrass him. I don't know anything about archeology."  
  
Bakura smiled. "You wouldn't. By the time Tousan was finished you'd be a near expert on whatever he had found. He always talks up a storm about it."  
  
"As long as he doesn't mind me sleeping through half of it." Honda nuzzled against Bakura's neck. "You smell nice."  
  
"I doubt he'd notice," Bakura smiled, leaning over slightly to give Honda more access, blushing lightly at the compliment.   
  
Letting his tongue out briefly, Honda made a soft humming sound. "You taste good too." He wrapped his arms around Bakura, pulling him closer.  
  
Bakura's blush deepened slightly as he melted against the taller boy. "Honda-kun..." he said lovingly.  
  
"Bakura," Honda murmured in return, then paused and pulled away a bit. "You know, after talking to your dad, calling you 'Bakura' is just weird."  
  
"Eh? How so?" Bakura asked, turning slightly to look up at Honda.  
  
"Well, I called him 'Bakura-san.' So calling you Bakura is just... associating you too much with him. I'll need to call you something else."  
  
"You could call me Ryou," Bakura suggested.   
  
"But that's what your dad calls you. I want to call you something special. Something that only I call you."  
  
"Gomen, I can't think of anything..."  
  
Bastet stood on her hind legs and pressed her front paws against Bakura's chest, butting against his chin.  
  
The boy gave a small laugh, cuddling the kitten. "Gomen yo, Bastet," he smiled, rubbing behind the kitten's ears.  
  
"That's it!" Honda decided. "I'm going to call you Ryou-neko!" He hugged Bakura. "MY Ryou-neko."  
  
Bakura gave a laugh, snuggling against the taller boy. "Mou, Honda-kun," he smiled. "Boku wa neko ka?" he near teased.  
  
"Well, you purr when I scratch behind your ears," Honda teased back, scratching behind the boy's ears.  
  
Bakura smiled, relenting slightly as he gave a soft satisfied sound.  
  
Honda replaced his fingers with his lips, nipping around the edge of Bakura's ear.  
  
The boy gave a small squeak. "Dame yo, Honda-kun!" he protested, blushing slightly.   
  
"We can send the cat out."  
  
"De-demo..." Bakura protested slightly. "Wouldn't that be cruel to poor Bastet? We spent all weekend at my place..."  
  
Honda sighed, pulling back. "I suppose we should spend time with the kitten," he allowed, "But you're not going to get any kisses out of me after this."   
  
"Hidoi yo, Honda-kun..." Bakura pouted slightly.   
  
"Come now," Honda said, beginning to enjoy himself. "I'll rub your belly, Ryou-neko, and I have some string you can play with. You just have to be careful not to get tangled in it." He paused, then grinned. "Although you being tangled in string might be a good thing...."  
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "Mou, Hentai no Honda-kun...."  
  
Honda smiled and kissed the end of Bakura's nose, then picked up Bastet and put her on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"Ah! Dame yo!" Bakura protested as Bastet began to play with his hair. He reached up to move her away, but she was already tangled in the pale threads.  
  
Honda smiled contentedly at the pair. 


	9. Anything You Can Do

Jounouchi gave a triumphant laugh, holding up the tournament trophy. "Yet again, Jounouchi Katsuya triumphs!" he boasted.   
  
"Mou, Jounouchi!" Anzu sighed. "You got 2nd place!"   
  
"To Yuugi," Jounouchi countered. "Yuugi's the only one I lose to. All others fall before the power of my desk!"   
  
Bakura covered his laugh behind his hand.   
  
"And Kaiba," Honda pointed out drily. "I'd like to see you make HIM 'fall to the power of your deck.'"   
  
Jounouchi scowled. "Kaiba no yarou..." he snarled. "Everyone who's not a world champ falls before the power of my deck!" he corrected. "Even the American Champ fell!"   
  
"Anzu beats you regularly," Honda pointed out, expression showing him to be still not impressed.   
  
"Not anymore!" Jounouchi scowled. "She hasn't defeated me since before Duelist Kingdom."   
  
"She hasn't played you since then," Honda said, smiling as he enjoyed himself.   
  
"She knows she'd lose," Jounouchi countered, looking cocky again as Anzu gave a sigh.   
  
"I think she's just afraid of facing your inflated head. It takes up most of the arena."   
  
"Teme!" Jounouchi growled, getting in Honda's face.   
  
"Demo," Yuugi interrupted. "Jounouchi-kun's become a really great duelist."   
  
"Sou, sou!" Jounouchi preened.   
  
"Better in his head than in practice. He wins because of pure dumb luck. Anyone can do that."   
  
"Temee..." Jounouchi growled again, fists clenched. "Are you saying I'm not a good duelist?!"   
  
"I just think that you think you're better than you are."   
  
"Oh yeah?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I don't see you winning any trophies!"   
  
Anzu gave a sigh. "Mataku..."   
  
"I have other things to do with my time," Honda said casually, hands in his pockets.   
  
"Heh," Jounouchi smirked. "You don't play because you're just a beginner," he countered. "You couldn't win a battle to save your life!"   
  
"I could beat you," Honda shot back.   
  
"I'd like to see you try," Jounouchi smirked. "And I'll even give you a week to get ready for your defeat!"   
  
Honda smiled. "You'll eat your words."   
  
Jounouchi crossed his arms, looking cocky. "You'll be the one doing that."   
  
  
Bakura smiled over at his friend as the pair walked to his apartment. "Honda-kun, do you really think you can beat Jounouchi-kun?"   
  
"With some practice. We've talked about beating Jounouchi before, so I just have to go over the main techniques a few times. You'll use your mostly-Jounouchi's deck against me, right?"   
  
"Un!" Bakura smiled. "I can help you build the prefect deck for breaking Jounouchi-kun's luck too, if you'd like!" he beamed.   
  
"No. I want to beat him using mine," Honda said firmly.   
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked. "Demo..."   
  
"I know it's not that good," Honda acknowledged, "But if you build me a deck then it'll more be you beating him than me."   
  
"Un..." Bakura admitted. "Demo..." he thought a moment. "You can go through my collection and strengthen your deck," he suggested. "That way, it'll still be your deck, but strong enough to beat Jounouchi-kun's gambling. I even have a few cards that can ruin luck throws!" he smiled.   
  
Honda smiled and touched Bakura's cheek gently. "What would I do without you?"   
  
Bakura smiled softly, leaning into the touch. "Probably lose to Jounouchi-kun," he smiled impishly.   
  
Honda laughed. "I'd know better than to challenge him if I hadn't had some practice with you."   
  
"I can't wait to see you win," Bakura smiled happily as they reached the apartment building. "It might help Jounouchi-kun to think about other things besides Duel Monsters."   
  
"I hope so."   
  
A short while later the pair was in Bakura's apartment. "I keep my extra cards in here," he called, entering the game room and heading for the chest that held most of his games. "And if there's any cards you think you need that I don't have, I can ask Yuugi-kun if his shop has one," he smiled, opening a drawer that was almost overflowing with cards.   
  
Honda laughed. "There are cards you don't have in there?"   
  
"Un," Bakura smiled, looking slightly self conscious. "I just have a lot because I would always buy the packs looking for specific cards." He smiled, pulling out a cloth wrapped deck.   
  
"I'm sure your deck is one of the best out there," Honda said with a smile. "I just don't know why you never duel, considering how good you are."   
  
The boy looked down at his deck, eyes clouded a moment. "It's the same reason I don't play Monster World anymore," he said softly. "Things always seem to happen when I do..."   
  
Honda hugged him. "Not anymore. You've been dueling and playing with me."   
  
Bakura gave a soft smile, melting against the taller boy. "True..." he said softly. "So maybe it would be safe....?" he asked, looking at his deck again. "I'd love to show it off, but I always get afraid something will happen."   
  
"If you want to duel we'll all be with you so that nothing will happen."   
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "Just you," he said softly.   
  
"You don't want Yuugi and the others to see you duel?"   
  
The pale haired boy hesitated a moment, then nodded.   
  
"Why not?" Honda asked softly.   
  
Bakura was quiet for a while. "I guess I'm just afraid of what might happen, or what they might think..."   
  
"They'll think that you're better than all of them and that I'm one lucky guy," Honda said with a smile, kissing Bakura gently.   
  
Bakura smiled. "I'm not better then all of them," he corrected softly. "Yuugi-kun always beats me in practice duels and he's the only one I've ever really played."   
  
"I'm still one lucky guy," Honda said, giving the other boy another kiss.   
  
"I'm far luckier," Bakura countered, kissing back.   
  
Honda scoffed. "Who's prettier here? Who's more talented here? Who does Bastet love more?"   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Mou, Honda-kun!" he smiled. "You're better at much more things then I am and are utterly amazing. I can't compare to you at all!"   
  
Honda laughed in turn. "I think we should stop this argument 'cause neither of us can win it." He leaned down, resting his forehead against Bakura's. "I still think I'm luckier."   
  
"Uun," Bakura shook his head slightly. "I am by far," he corrected softly.   
  
"I think we can practice later. There are a few things I'd like to do with you before then," Honda said, taking Bakura's hand and leading him to the bedroom.   
  
"Mou, Honda-kun," Bakura near laughed. "If you had your way we'd do nothing else but, hmmm?" he teased.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Honda said with a wistful sigh.   
  
"Mou, Hiro-hentai," Bakura teased.   
  
Honda laughed. "Hiro-hentai?"   
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "If you can call me Ryou-neko, I can call you Hiro-hentai," he defended.   
  
"Then I'd better live up to my name," Honda murmured, nuzzling against Bakura's neck.   
  
"Mm..." Bakura smiled. "You always do..."   
  
"And you know you love it."   
  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't invite you over," the pale haired boy teased.   
  
"So let's give you something to love," Honda murmured, pulling the boy into his arms.   
  
  
  
Jounouchi stared in shock as his life points vanished. "How...?!"   
  
Honda smirked. "Want some ketchup with your words, Jounouchi?"   
  
The blond looked at his friend. "Teme... How did you do that?!" he demanded.   
  
"I played better than you did, apparently."   
  
"Temeee..." Jounouchi growled. "Who gave you that deck?!"   
  
"It's my deck, Jounouchi. And it takes more than cards to make a duelist, or you would have beaten Otogi."   
  
The blond scowled, turning and near stalking away from the dueling table to sulk.   
  
"Honda-kun, omedetou!" Bakura smiled happily.   
  
Honda grinned. "I'm not taking on anyone else, but that was fun."   
  
The pale haired boy looked over at where Yuugi was trying to console Jounouchi and gave a small smile. "I don't think Jounouchi-kun's taking it very well."   
  
Honda looked at the pair and sighed, then walked over. "Jounouchi! Good job. There were a few times I was afraid you'd actually planned for once and I was going to lose."   
  
Jounouchi barely looked up. "Teme..." he near mumbled. "You and your stupid antigambling cards..." he sulked.   
  
"Demo, he showed you that you need to rely more on your deck and less on your luck, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi pointed out.   
  
"Un, un," Honda agreed with a nod. "If I can do that to you, think what would happen to you if Ryuuzaki decided to play with some of these cards. None of them are rare."   
  
Jounouchi gave a sigh.   
  
"C'mon, Jounouchi-kun, we can go improve your deck!" Yuugi said brightly. "You can learn from this and become stronger."   
  
"Even second place winners have to improve," Honda said with a grin.   
  
Jounouchi muttered something under his breath, then rose to his feet. "To the card shop then, I guess," he sighed.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile as Jounouchi and Yuugi left. "He'll recover," he smiled.   
  
"He always does," Honda returned with a fond smile. "Remember how he was whenever Anzu beat him?"   
  
"I'm surprised he has hair left," Bakura smiled.   
  
"It grows back."   
  
"Just like his ego."   
  
"What ego?" Honda asked, only half in fun. "But yeah. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow."   
  
"And probably want a rematch to prove he's better again," Bakura smiled. "Maybe I can get Yuugi-kun to tell me what his new card are..." he mused.   
  
Honda laughed. "If he can get through without relying on luck I'll be happy to lose to him. I don't want to be a duelist anyway."   
  
"You're much better at pool," Bakura agreed happily.   
  
"Yeah. Let's go play pool, Bakura! I need something that's a physical challenge after all that standing around looking pretty!"   
  
The pale haired boy gave a laugh. "Honda-kun no baka," he chided with a smile. "Only if I get to beat you at Magical Drop after."   
  
"I suppose I can let you do that," Honda teased.   
  
Bakura smiled happily. 


	10. Gifts

[ Warning: Mild Yaoi]  
  
  
"Bakura!" Honda called, opening the door and entering the apartment. "I got you a present!"   
  
Bakura smiled, getting up to kiss the taller boy. "You're going to spoil me, Honda-kun," he laughed lightly.   
  
"Not with this one," Honda assured. "I'm spoiling me today." He gave Bakura a kiss and handed him a box. "Go try it on!"   
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked down at the box. "Hot Topic...?" he read, eyes widening slightly. "Honda-kun, you didn't..." He opened the box and went bright red.   
  
"Go try it on!" Honda encouraged.   
  
Bakura looked up at the taller boy. "Lock the door first?" he requested softly.   
  
With a grin, Honda did so, then sat to wait for Bakura.   
  
A few minutes later the boy emerged, face still quiet red. He was clad completely in tight black leather, with a pair of cat ears peeking out from under his hair.   
  
Honda smiled. "Ryou-neko," he laughed. "Come here and I'll scratch behind your ears and rub your stomach."   
  
With an embarrassed smile, Bakura walked over, the leather squeaking slightly. "I feel so silly," he confessed, looking down, hands clasped.   
  
"You don't look silly, though," Honda said, pulling the boy into his lap. "You look very sexy."   
  
"So--sou...?" Bakura blushed.   
  
"It's too bad it's too soon for taking it off you," Honda said with a sigh. "But I'm sure I can find other ways to amuse us."   
  
Bakura's blush deepened slightly and he played with his gloved hands. "You're sure the door's locked...?" he asked in a small voice.   
  
Honda nodded, running his hands lightly up and down Bakura's sides. "You think I want anyone coming in now?" he asked, leaning his forehead on Bakura's. "This is my treat."   
  
Bakura gave a soft sigh, melting at the touch. "I can see why Yuugi-kun always wears something over his leather," he said with a small smile. "I keep feeling like I should be wearing a sweater over this..."   
  
"That's because you wear too many clothes," Honda retorted, leaning closer to smell the scent of Bakura and leather. "You are very sexy."   
  
The pale haired boy blushed again. "Arigatou..." he near whispered with a smile. "But I don't wear too many clothes," he countered.   
  
"You do," Honda responded with a smile.   
  
"Mou," Bakura sighed with an exasperated smile. "You'd only say I wasn't wearing too much if I was naked."   
  
Honda smiled at the mental image and licked his lips.   
  
Bakura's blush returned. "Mou, hentai no Honda-kun...."   
  
"Ee," Honda agreed with a nod. "But with you here, it's hard not to be." He nuzzled against Bakura's chest.   
  
Bakura gave a small sound, eyes fluttering at the contact.   
  
Honda smiled at him. "Still think you should be wearing something over this?"   
  
Bakura blushed slightly and gave a small nod.   
  
"I'll have to work harder then," Honda said with a grin, suiting actions to words as his hands slid over the leather to find sensitive areas on Bakura and kissing his neck.   
  
Bakura melted against the taller boy, body reacting. "You don't need to work hard!" he protested. "That's half the reason I want my sweater..."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Bakura buried his face in the crook of Honda's neck. "I'm not used to feeling this much..." he said softly. "It's like being naked but still more sensitive..."   
  
"Is that a bad thing?"   
  
"N-no..." Bakura admitted. "Demo..."   
  
"Demo?" Honda prompted.   
  
Bakura blushed again, not wanting to answer.   
  
Honda glanced down and grinned. "Ah hah!" he said, shifting Bakura in his lap so that his leg pressed against the other boy's crotch.   
  
Bakura's blush deepened as he gave a small gasp. "Honda-kun..." he near whimpered, burying his face against the taller boy.   
  
Honda stopped teasing and hugged Bakura tightly. "If you really want me to stop, I will...."   
  
"Uun," Bakura shook his head. "I just... I've never...."   
  
"Neither have I," Honda admitted. "But I think I might like to. With you."   
  
Bakura gave a soft smile, tracing a leather covered finger across Honda's chest. "Boku mo, demo...."   
  
"Demo?"   
  
"I guess I'm just still afraid..." the pale haired boy said softly. "I'm not even sure of what anymore," he admitted. "I just... I don't want it to go wrong...."   
  
"As long as you love me and I love you - which I very much do - nothing will go wrong."   
  
Bakura melted, smiling contentedly. "Honda-kun..." he said softly, snuggling against the taller boy.   
  
"But we don't have to do that. This is nice enough."   
  
"Un," Bakura agreed. "Demo... when you tease...." He looked down slightly. "I-- I don't want to take a cold shower, I-- I want..."   
  
Honda let his hand drift down to Bakura's lap. "Is this what you want?" he asked softly.   
  
The boy's breath caught and he gave a small nod, face red.   
  
Honda stroked Bakura lightly, kissing his neck as he did.   
  
Bakura gave a soft whimper, near clinging to the taller boy. "Honda-kun...."   
  
"Shh," Honda whispered. "It's ok...."   
  
Bakura gave a soft moan, face flushed as Honda continued. He tensed, giving a muted cry as he came, relaxing against the taller boy.   
  
"As you're suddenly much less of a virgin than I am," Honda teased gently, hugging Bakura tightly.   
  
The pale haired boy gave a small embarrassed smile. "Gomen..."   
  
"What are you sorry about?"   
  
"I-- I don't know," the boy admitted, blushing slightly. "I think I ruined your gift though...." he said, looking down.   
  
"It can be washed," Honda assured. "Let's get you out of it before you stick."   
  
Bakura nodded, awkwardly getting to his feet and heading for the bathroom.   
  
"Maybe you can do that in your room? I need the bathroom...."   
  
"Eh? AH!" Bakura exclaimed in realization. "Gomen yo, Honda-kun," he grimaced. "Did-- did you want....?" he asked timidly.   
  
"No, no," Honda said, waving his hands. "You go get out of that before it sticks. I'm just going to go use the bathroom. That's all."   
  
Bakura nodded, vanishing into his room.   
  
Honda went into the bathroom and jerked off into the toilet, giving a long sigh when he was done. Bakura was so sexy... and the fact that he didn't realize it made him more so. And Honda wasn't going to force him into anything he didn't want to do. He looked at the toilet. "I think we're going to get very well acquainted," he sighed.   
  
  
  
"You know," Honda said, turning the TV off, "We spend far too much time watching TV. Let's go do something!"   
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked, looking up. "Like what?"   
  
"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there!"   
  
Bakura blinked again, then gave a small smile. "Like a date then?" he teased lightly.   
  
Honda smiled. "Sure. Like a date."   
  
  
"Honda-kun...?" Bakura smiled impishly, pointing to a store. "Shall we?"   
  
"Why?" Honda asked, looking at the merchandise in the window.   
  
"You got me in a costume, it's only fair I return the favour," Bakura smiled innocently.   
  
Honda laughed. "All right, koi, I'll let you dress me up."   
  
With a large smile, the pale haired boy led his boyfriend into the shop. "Hmmm... which first..." he pondered. "Ah! Kore!" He pulled out a medieval swordsman's outfit. "For my Hiro," he joked.   
  
"Bakura," Honda groaned. "That's a horrible pun!"   
  
"You must be rubbing off on me," The boy smiled innocently.   
  
"Temee!" Honda said, pressing his face close to Bakura's. "I don't make bad puns."   
  
Bakura laughed softly. "Go try it on," he said, gently pushing the taller boy towards the changing room.   
  
"Hai, hai." Honda marched to the fitting room with the costume. A few minutes later, he bounded out of it and struck a dramatic pose. "Never fear! I'll save you from the evil Inquisition!"   
  
Bakura hid his laugh behind his hand. "Mou, Baka Honda-kun," he smiled. "This one next." He handed the boy a black outfit with a mask and cape.   
  
Honda laughed again and returned to the dressing room. He came out, flinging the cape dramatically behind himself. "They call me Ano Kitsune, and my horse is Tatsumaki! Now, fair Ryou-neko. I will save you from the evil principal who holds you in thrall!" He swept Bakura off his feet.   
  
The boy gave an almost feminine squeek. "Honda-kuuun!" he laughed. "Dame yo!"   
  
"What? You don't want to be rescued? Fine." He made like he was going to drop Bakura, then put him carefully on his feet and stalked back toward the changing room.   
  
"Mou, Honda-kun!" Bakura smiled, grabbing hold of the taller boy's hand. "I'm not done with you yet," he smiled.   
  
  
"Tanoshikatta," Bakura smiled happily as they left the store. "Thought I'm much more fond of your real chest then the muscle shirt."   
  
"I have enough muscles without it," Honda declared, holding Bakura's hand and swinging their arms as they walked.   
  
"Un," Bakura agreed. "Any more and I'd fear for my health when you jump on me."   
  
"Hey! I don't hurt you!" Honda protested. "I'm more careful than that!"   
  
"I know," Bakura smiled. "My Honda-kun would never hurt me," he said softly, squeezing the taller boy's hand.   
  
Honda grinned like an idiot.   
  
It was dark when the pair finally headed back to Bakura's apartment. "Honto ni tanoshikatta," the pale haired boy smiled happily.   
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Honda teased. "You didn't even notice when I fell asleep in the museum."   
  
"Eh? You did?!" Bakura exclaimed, horrified. "Gomen nasai!"   
  
Honda laughed. "Not really, but I could have and you never would have noticed." He tapped Bakura's nose.   
  
"Gomen..." the boy said in a near pathetic voice. "I'm just like Tousan that way, we both can go on for hours about the past and history and his finds," he smiled slightly.   
  
Honda leaned down and kissed Bakura. "Daijoubu! I was only teasing you!"   
  
Bakura smiled softly. "You should tell me when I'm boring you next time though."   
  
"You were enjoying yourself. I do have a heart, Bakura."   
  
"I just don't want to bore you, that's all," Bakura smiled as they reached the apartment. "Like when Jounouchi-kun goes on for hours about his dueling."   
  
"But you care more than he does."   
  
"About dead things from civilizations long gone," Bakura countered, unlocking the door.   
  
"Which have more importance that Duel Monsters," Honda countered in return, opening the door and pulling Bakura inside. He shut the door, then pinned Bakura to it. "That was fun, but there are fun things to do in here too."   
  
The pale haired boy smiled, feeling a tingle of excitement run through him. "And what if I don't want to?" he teased, eyes sparkling.   
  
"Well, I'll just have to see what I can do to change your mind," Honda purred in a low voice, leaning close.   
  
"You'll have to capture me first," Bakura countered before nimbly twisted free and darting around the boy into the living room with a laugh.   
  
"Temee!" Honda laughed, following him.   
  
"You're too slow, Honda-kun!" Bakura teased, ducking into the game room.   
  
"I'll show you too slow!" Honda returned, upping his speed and shutting the door to the game room behind him. "I have you trapped now!"   
  
"Sou naa!" Bakura exclaimed in mock distress, pretending to cower in the cover, smiling impishly.   
  
Honda stalked slowly over to him and pulled him close. "I have you now."   
  
"Sou?" Bakura smiled. Reaching up, he kissed Honda deeply, hands wandering up his sides briefly before he pulled out of his grasp and dashed for the exit with a laugh, blowing a kiss over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him, holding it tightly shut.   
  
"Temee!" Honda shouted again, yanking hard on the door with his superior strength. He scrambled over the furniture to reach the next door before Bakura and threw the smaller boy over his shoulder.   
  
Bakura gave a squeak, pretending to struggle in Honda's grip as he half clung to the boy's shirt. "Hidoi yo!" he laughed.   
  
"Hai, hai." Honda entered Bakura's bedroom and locked the door behind him. "Mwa ha HA!" He flopped Bakura down on the bed and straddled him.   
  
"Eeek!" Bakura gasped with a smile. "I can still fight back!" he declared, reaching up to attack Honda's sides.   
  
Honda started laughing, but managed to pin Bakura's hands to the bed. "You've been bad," he said, unable to keep the smile off his face as he looked down at his captured boyfriend. "What should I do to punish you?"   
  
Bakura lifted himself up slightly to attack Honda's lips with a kiss.   
  
Honda returned the kiss, slowly lowering himself to be lying on top of Bakura.   
  
The pale haired boy parted his lips slightly in invitation, melting against the taller boy happily.   
  
Honda's hands ran down Bakura's arms and sides as he attacked the smaller boy's mouth, exploring it slowly.   
  
Bakura made small appreciative sounds, wrapping his arms around his lover.   
  
As they lay there kissing, Honda felt himself go hard. He pulled away quickly, hoping Bakura hadn't noticed.   
  
"Honda-kun...?" Bakura blinked. "Daijoubu...?" he asked, voice slightly worried as he reached out for the boy.   
  
Honda pulled Bakura to his side, stroking his head. "Daijoubu, Ryou-neko. I think you just took my breath away. I felt faint." He smiled.   
  
"Gomen..." Bakura near pouted, curling against the taller boy as he traced lines across his chest.   
  
Honda shuddered slightly. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be able to do that again."   
  
"But I don't want to wait a few minutes," Bakura pouted slightly, continuing to play with Honda's chest.   
  
Honda caught Bakura's hand. "I-- I think we need to wait a few minutes. I mean, after all..." He took a deep breath and stood, turning toward the door. "I have to use the bathroom. You wouldn't want me to have to do that while we're kissing, right?"   
  
"Honda-kun...." Bakura sat up, looking at the taller boy. "You used the bathroom when we left the museum..." he pointed out. "You don't have to go now, I can take care of it," he smiled, nodding at Honda's discomfort.   
  
Honda shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to...."   
  
"Honda-kun... I want to..." Bakura insisted. "Please...?"   
  
Honda sat again. "You're sure?"   
  
"Un," Bakura nodded with a smile, moving to put his arms around the taller boy. "I love you...."   
  
"I love you too," Honda responded, kissing Bakura gently.   
  
"So I'll take care of you," Bakura smiled before gently pushing Honda back on the bed.   
  
Honda gave a surprised cry, blinking up at Bakura.   
  
The boy smiled innocently down at him as he straddled him. "Something wrong, Honda-kun?" he asked as he began tracing lines down the brown haired boy's sides.   
  
Honda drew a shuddering breath, eyes closing as his currently more sensitive skin informed him that Bakura's touch was quite nice.   
  
The gentle touches danced lower, tracing the line of Honda's pants before carefully beginning to undo the bottom on Honda's pants.   
  
Honda arched to the touch, gasping softly.   
  
Delicately, Bakura lowered the zipper and slipped his hand inside.   
  
Honda melted against the bed, breath quickening.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile as he continued his gentle caresses. "Daisuki yo, Honda-kun," he said softly.   
  
"Bakura...." Honda gasped as he came, collapsing onto the bed.   
  
The boy smiled happily, reaching for a cloth to clean himself and the taller boy before snuggling up against him. "Feel better?" he smiled.   
  
"Much better than jerking off into the toilet," Honda said with a happy sigh.   
  
Bakura smiled. "You should have told me you were doing that," he chided lightly.   
  
Honda shrugged. "It didn't seem like a big deal and I didn't know if you'd want to... or if I'd be able to control myself."   
  
Bakura blinked. "Control yourself?" he asked, concerned.   
  
"I was afraid I'd go too far."   
  
"Oh..." Bakura snuggled against the taller boy. "Just let me know and I'll take care of it next time," he decided.   
  
"I'll do that," Honda responded, wrapping an arm around Bakura. "You're good at this."   
  
The boy blushed slightly. "Arigatou..." 


	11. Support

Now with translations! ^^;  
Daijoubu : It;s okay/ Are you okay? [when used as a question. Sorta like 'S'okay?'/'S'okay.']  
Boku no/ Ore no = My  
Gomen = Sorry  
---  
  
Chapter 11: Support  
Mild Yaoi   
  
  
"Ne... Honda-kun...." Bakura asked carefully, eyes concerned as they walked to his apartment after school. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" Honda asked, not hiding the snap in his voice.   
  
Bakura shrank back slightly, looking almost afraid. "Honda-kun...." he said softly, looking slightly hurt. "Your grades have been slipping and you've been... you're been so snappish and harsh...." He looked down at the ground as he walked.   
  
Honda looked sullen. "I'll get to the work," he muttered.   
  
"Honda-kun....." Hesitating slightly, Bakura reached out and put a hand on the boy's arm. "Please... you can tell me what's wrong..."   
  
For a moment Honda looked like he would slap away Bakura's hand. Then his expression wavered and broke. "Nii-chan...." he said in a voice that was almost a whimper.   
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked, then his eyes went wide. "Something happened to your niisan?" he asked, concern doubling.   
  
"Nii-chan got arrested...."   
  
"Eee?! Sou naa!" Bakura exclaimed. "Honda-kun...."   
  
"We don't even know how much they're charging him with yet," Honda whimpered, laying his head on Bakura's shoulder.   
  
"Can you hold together until we reach the apartment?" Bakura asked gently, trying to comfort the taller boy.   
  
Honda took a few deep breaths and pulled himself together.   
  
Bakura unlocked the door and gently ushered Honda inside, closing and locking the door behind him before holding out his arms to comfort him.   
  
Honda almost collapsed against him, coming close to crying.   
  
Bakura held him tightly, gently rubbing his back, whispering assurances. "Daijoubu yo," he said softly. "You can let it all out. I'm here for you..."   
  
"The police entered his apartment house while he was shooting up with some friends. He told us he'd stopped!"   
  
Bakura winced, hugging Honda closer, unsure what to say.   
  
"And-- and they think he was the one dealing...."   
  
Bakura gently led Honda to the living room, sitting him on the couch and wrapping his arms around him.   
  
"They're still turning up evidence and we don't know how much he's going to be charged with. And all the neighbors are remembering everything...."   
  
"Honda-kun..." Bakura hugged the boy, trying to comfort him. "I'm sure it will all come out okay...."   
  
"I'm NOT like him," Honda almost sobbed. "I'm NOT!"   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Of course you're not!" he agreed.   
  
"But everyone remembers him and they says that brothers can't be that different."   
  
"So you'll have to prove them wrong," Bakura decided.   
  
"How?"   
  
"I can help you with your school work so your grades will be better. So when they say you're just like your brother you can bring out your grades to show them how much better you are," Bakura smiled.   
  
"But everything else.... You can't prove to people that I'm clean if they don't want to believe."   
  
Bakura thought a bit more. "Maybe if you join a sport?" he suggested.   
  
Honda made a face. "I don't like sports."   
  
"Maybe you could join the track team? It's not that much of a sport," Bakura suggested.   
  
Honda thought about it a moment. "What would I tell Jounouchi-tachi?"   
  
"That you wanted to do it? Or you could always say you're doing it for me," Bakura smiled. "Even Jounouchi-kun could accept that, the way he's always showing off for Mai-san."   
  
Honda sighed and lay down, resting his head in Bakura's lap. "I idolized him when I was young...."   
  
Bakura gently played with Honda's hair. "He was your older brother," he said simply.   
  
"Why did he lie to us, Bakura?"   
  
"I don't know... Maybe he didn't want to ruin your image of him...?"   
  
"But we could have helped him if we knew...."   
  
Bakura continued gently stroking Honda's hair, unsure what to say.   
  
"I don't want to be like him. I don't want him to be like him...."   
  
"You won't be. You're better then he is," Bakura soothed. "You're my Hiro-hentai."   
  
Honda sobbed again. "Ryou-neko...."   
  
Bakura pulled him up into a hug. "Boku no Hiro-hentai..." he said lovingly.   
  
Honda kissed him fiercely.   
  
  
  
  
"Aa! Honda-kun!" Bakura smiled brightly as the boy arrived. "How did practice go?" he asked, taking Honda's bag.   
  
Honda sighed, collapsing on the couch. "Killer. But I'm getting better!"   
  
"That's always good," Bakura smiled, walking over. "Lay down, I'll give you a back rub," he instructed gently.   
  
"Mmmm, back rub," Honda said happily, stretching out on his stomach.   
  
Bakura gave a smile, sliding the taller boy's jacket off before gently straddling him and leaning forward to kneed Honda's back. "I have dinner almost ready," he said as he worked. "I can cook it up whenever you'd like."   
  
"What would I do without you?" Honda asked fondly.   
  
Bakura gave a happy smile. "Save that until later when I bring out the massage oil," he teased.   
  
Honda groaned. "Don't make me horny now when I have no resistance!"   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "All right, if you insist," he smiled almost impishly, abruptly finishing the massage and getting up.   
  
"Hey!" Honda protested, propping himself up. "Where'd you go?"   
  
"You said not to make you horny," Bakura replied innocently.   
  
"I didn't mean that you should stop giving me a massage," Honda whined. "I like having you sit on me."   
  
"And you know what that led to yesterday," the smaller boy pointed out with a smile.   
  
Honda grinned like an idiot. "Yeah."   
  
"So the massage should wait until you're not going to protest being turned on."   
  
"But why?"   
  
Bakura gave a sigh, shaking his head with a small smile. "Baka..." he said softly before pushing the taller boy to be lying flat on the couch again. "So you're saying next time I shouldn't listen to your protesting, hmmm?" he teased as he resumed his previous position.   
  
"Why would I protest? I like it when you turn me on," Honda murmured, dropping into a doze as Bakura gave him a massage.   
  
"I think you need more sleep, Honda-kun."   
  
"No I don't. I need my Ryou-neko," Honda answered petulantly.   
  
Bakura smiled fondly, making his motions more gentle to lull the taller boy into sleep.   
  
Before long, Honda had relaxed into sleep, murmuring Bakura's name lovingly.   
  
Carefully, the pale haired boy disengaged, covering Honda with a heavy blanket before retrieving his school work and settling down in the chair across from the sleeping boy.   
  
"Bakura...." Honda murmured, reaching out to find the other boy. "Bakura?" He opened one eye, blinking at the light, and looked around the room.   
  
"Hm? Nani?" the pale haired boy asked, looking up from his book.   
  
"There you are. Come here so I can molest you."   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh, putting his book down. "Sometimes I think I spoil you too much," he teased lightly as he walked over.   
  
"Spoiled? Me?" Honda asked, pulling Bakura down next to him and caressing his sides. "You're the spoiled one. All this attention."   
  
Bakura's eyelids fluttered slightly. "You have me at your beck and call and you say I'm the spoiled one? Baka Honda-kun," he countered as he melted against the taller boy.   
  
"Well, what about you? Daily affection, as much touching as you want? I think you're the spoiled one." Honda leaned closer and brushed Bakura's lips with his own.   
  
The boy parted his lips slightly, reaching out to trace the line of Honda's cheek.   
  
"See?" Honda murmured as he kissed Bakura again. "Very spoiled."   
  
"Mmmm," Bakura agreed, moving to snuggle under the blanket along side his boyfriend.   
  
Cradling the back of Bakura's head, Honda kissed him deeply.   
  
The pale haired boy melted into the kiss, curling up against the taller boy.   
  
"Now then. Now that I have you here what should I do with you?"   
  
"Spoil me further?" Bakura requested with faked innocence.   
  
"I suppose I'll have to," Honda admitted, tracing lines up and down Bakura's sides a moment before moving his attention to taking off the other boy's shirt.   
  
The pale haired boy sighed happily, wriggling slightly to help Honda get him out of his shirt.   
  
Honda laughed and petted him. "You'll be out of it soon enough, Ryou neko," he said. His hands hovered at Bakura's waistband, then moved away to stroke his chest.   
  
Bakura began undoing the buttons on Honda's shirt, happily purring and nuzzling the newly exposed skin, playing the part of his nickname.   
  
Still smiling, Honda redirected Bakura's lips to his own. "I love you," he whispered, pulling Bakura closer.   
  
"I love you too," Bakura echoed, kissing back. "I've been missing you when you've been at practice, and seeing you when you're in your running shorts makes me miss you all the more," he said, tracing light patters on Honda's chest.   
  
Honda shivered. "Bakura.... Go put on the catsuit?"   
  
Bakura gave a smile and nodded, lingering for one more kiss before getting up and exiting to his room.   
  
Honda waited, trying to distract himself from the fact that the thought of Bakura in leather was already starting to make him hard.   
  
Finally Bakura's door opened and the boy emerged, cheeks mildly flushed. Smiling almost impishly, he beckoned Honda with a gloved hand.   
  
Honda walked over, tracing over the leather with his fingers while he bent his lips to Bakura's neck.   
  
The boy gave a small quiet moan, wrapping his arms around Honda to steady himself. "Honda-kun," he breathed, nuzzling against him.   
  
"I want you so much...." Honda breathed almost inaudibly.   
  
Bakura stilled a moment. "Gomen ne..." he said softly. "I'm... I'm not ready to go that far...."   
  
Honda blinked at him. "What?"   
  
The pale haired boy blushed slightly, shaking his head. "Nandemonai...."   
  
"I want to touch you," Honda said softly into Bakura's ear, one hand drifting lower to Bakura's leather covered hardness.   
  
The boy shivered slightly, melting further against the taller boy.   
  
Honda held him, stroking him gently through the leather and kissing him deeply.   
  
Bakura moaned against Honda's mouth, clinging to him, face flushed.   
  
"I love you," Honda whispered, blowing against Bakura's neck lightly as he nibbled it.   
  
Bakura's reply was incoherent as he gasped, breath coming fast. He gave a sharp cry as he came, going limp against his boyfriend.   
  
Honda cradled him close, supporting him. He nuzzled Bakura gently. "You feel better now?"   
  
The boy gave an almost tired, but satisfied smile and nodded. "Do you need...?" he asked, still slightly breathless.   
  
Honda started to say no, but his throbbing erection wouldn't be denied. "Ee," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.   
  
Bakura smiled softly. With a smooth motion he pulled off one of his gloves before gently sliding his hands down Honda's chest towards his pants.   
  
Honda's breathing grew heavy in anticipation as he strained to meet Bakura's light touches.   
  
With an almost teasing slowness, Bakura sank to his knees, undoing the button and zipper of Honda's pants, hands and breath passing over the taller boy's hardness.   
  
Honda's hands fisted tightly as he moaned deep in his throat. "Bakura.... Move before I...."   
  
Bakura cupped his hands around Honda's erection, the leathered hand stroking the length with the unprotected one caressed the tip, cradling it to hold what would come.   
  
Unable to hold it anymore, Honda gave a deep moan and came, collapsing limply onto the couch behind him.   
  
Bakura kissed him gently before heading for the bathroom to clean up.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Honda!" Jounouchi waved his friend down in the hallway. "Arcade's having an after school special, bring yer ID and ya get 4 free tokens. Wanna go?"   
  
"I have practice," Honda answered. "Maybe another time."   
  
Jounouchi scowled. "Can't ya ditch it? It's not like you like sports or anything in the first place...."   
  
"This one's important," Honda explained patiently. "If I can impress coach today I get to run in the next meet."   
  
Jounouchi's scowl deepened and he sullenly put his hands in his pockets. "After it then," he pressed.   
  
"Sure, for a bit," Honda conceded with a shrug. "But practice is really tiring, so don't expect too much."   
  
"I just wanna be able to SEE you out side of school," Jounouchi commented. "Yer spending all yer damned time with this track crap."   
  
Honda's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's not crap," he said. "It's a discipline. But I wouldn't expect you to understand something like that."   
  
"It's something ya never gave a shit about before hand," Jounouchi snapped. "Just tell me what this is really about already and stop defending something I KNOW you don't like!"   
  
"If I want to build up my strength it's none of your business," Honda maintained grimly. "Or are you just jealous that I'm getting more attention through this than you are at dueling?"   
  
"Attention from whom?! No one but Bakura ever sees you anymore!"   
  
Honda looked down briefly. "Maybe I don't mind that," he said softly.   
  
Jounouchi stared. "Are you saying you don't give a fuck about the rest of us anymore?!" he accused, hurt and angry.   
  
Honda scowled. "Don't put words in my mouth."   
  
"Then start saying shit that makes sense!" Jounouchi snapped. "I'm tired of loosing you, Honda! If you want me to just fuck off and never talk to you again just fuckin' say so and stop this shit!"   
  
Honda's fists clenched a moment, and then he looked down. "If you can't deal with this, maybe you should," he said softly.   
  
"I can't deal with that fact that I never see you anymore!" Jounouchi countered. "You're my best FRIEND damnit! We've had each others backs since we started school together! Just tell me what the fuck you WANT from me and I'll do it! I'll give up dueling and join you on the fuckin; track team if it means I'll actually get to TALK to you!" The boy's voice was getting emotional and his fists were clenched.   
  
Honda trembled slightly, still looking down to mask the fact that he was near tears. He didn't want pity from Jounouchi. If the other boy just left it would be better.....   
  
He knew it wasn't true, but how was he supposed to explain to Jounouchi that he was trying to prove to everyone that he wasn't a bum like....   
  
He looked up, startled. "Like you...."   
  
Jounouchi blinked. "Huh?" he asked eloquently.   
  
"Your dad," Honda began. "He's a schmuck."   
  
"Yeeeeaaaah..." Jounouchi said slowly. "Yer point...?"   
  
"Don't you want to prove you're better than him?"   
  
Jounouchi gave a shrug. "Don't need to. I mean..." he gave a small laugh. "I could be a drooling moron and still be better then him."   
  
"Sou yo," Honda murmured. Maybe the blonde wouldn't understand after all.   
  
"Honda..." Jounouchi put a hand on his friends shoulder. "C'mon, spill. What's on yer mind? Who are ya trying to prove that yer better then?"   
  
"You remember my brother?" Honda started hesitantly.   
  
"The dog guy?"   
  
Honda nodded. "Nii-chan.... got arrested on drug charges....."   
  
The blonds eyes went wide. "Shit..." He blinked. "And that's why you've been doing this insanity?"   
  
"It's not!" Honda protested hotly. "Mom and dad feel like failures as parents! I'm just... trying to prove they're not...."   
  
"Honda..." Jounouchi put an arm around his friend. "You don't need to prove it. You just being you proves it. You're a great guy. Yer not going out and getting trashed, you do well in school and ya have people who like you. You don't need to be the boy wonder, you just need to be you."   
  
Honda shrugged. "I don't like people looking at me cross-eyed."   
  
The blond shrugged as well. "You just have to learn to not let it get to you. They're only doing it because it makes them feel like they're better then you are, which they're not." He cracked a grin. "And besides, if you don't want people to look at ya funny, ya should stop trying ta make yer hair look like a horn," he ribbed.   
  
"It does not!" Honda protested, running a hand through his hair. "And I should get to practice. I really want to run this race."   
  
Jounouchi gave a chuckle, pulling. "Fine, fine. But yer not getting out of going to the arcade, got it?" he pointed.   
  
"Got it," Honda said, giving the other boy a thumbs up as he ran out.   
  
  
  
  
"You're quitting track...?"   
  
"Gomen, Ryou-neko," Honda said, lying down so his head was in Bakura's lap. "No more running shorts."   
  
The boy gave a smile. "Why? You're throwing them out?" he teased gently as he played with the taller boy's hair.   
  
Honda smiled. "Always look on the bright side, don't you?"   
  
"There's a dull side?" Bakura countered, still smiling.   
  
"I guess not," Honda conceded. "I won't be so exhausted anymore."   
  
"Which is good," Bakura agreed. "As nice as it is watching you sleep, I'd much rather have you awake."   
  
Honda smirked. "And what would you like to do with me while I'm awake?" he asked in a suggestive voice.   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Maybe I should take that back. It's much more peaceful when you're asleep."   
  
Honda turned and nuzzled against Bakura's crotch. "But not as much fun."   
  
The boy gave a small gasp at the contact. "Mou, Honda-kun!" he smiled, pushing the boy back some, cheeks flushed.   
  
"Hm?" Honda asked, giving Bakura a mischievous smile.   
  
The boy sighed slightly, smiling despite himself. "Why is it we never cuddle anymore until after you've satisfied your overactive sex drive?" he teased lightly.   
  
"Hey," Honda protested, looking hurt.   
  
"Joking, Hiro-hentai," Bakura assured, running his fingers through the darker boy's hair.   
  
"I try and make sure it's what you want first.... I don't force you into anything...."   
  
"I know," Bakura assured again, smiling softly. "I'm just teasing you, daijoubu." He shifted to hug the taller boy awkwardly.   
  
Honda sat up to meet the hug, kissing Bakura on the brow.   
  
The pale haired boy shifted again, moving to be laying beside his lover, snuggling closely.   
  
"If you just want to cuddle that's what we'll do," Honda said softly.   
  
Bakura nodded slightly. "For right now, I just want to enjoy you being here," he said softly. "Maybe later we'll play."   
  
Honda shifted, holding Bakura against him and stroking the boy's hair.   
  
Bakura gave a soft murmur of appreciation, snuggling closer.   
  
------  
Hey look! An authors note! ^^;  
  
First note: No, there isn't going to be a Yami Bakura in this. We're trying to keep this mostly fluffy. Adding in a Yami Bakura = adding in much mess. So... pretend this is like.. post series and the issue of yamis and such is all dealt with and such. ^^  
  
2nd: We don't hate Jounouchi. He tends to be a bastard in the manga and anime so he tends to be a bit of a bastard here too. It's just how he is. [You should see him in the manga, he yells at poor Bakura-kun something wicked so many times... nearly bites the poor boys head off whenever Bakura-kun voices his conserns over things.]  
To Crying Pierrot:  
Re: the using Japanese thing: eeeeh... at the risk of making us sound like utter bitches... We;re really not going to stop the using of Japanese in the fic. There;s alot of things that you just can't DO properly in English that you can do in Japanese. [example of this will be coming up in... oh... 2? 3? chapterish? I will try and rememebr to go put in translations o stuff though.  
  
Re: the scar thing Twans't ment as filler. [actualy, it's kinda hard to have filler since we really don't have much o a plot. ^^;] Twas more ment as an acklonagement of the fact that there is depths and seriousness here. Bakura has issues. The plot is the pair of them getting together/their relationship, so stuff that shows devleopment of such doesn't count as filler, yes? ^^  
  
Whee, people readin' this an' likin' it. And you all can see how the Fran spells and typos cause authors notes don;t get spellchecked. Whoo. *looks around* Yeah, think that's all fer now...  
  
Oh yes, m'page has the fics on it and they get updated far more regularly then this does cause I'm a lazy ass and I forget to upload here. So, Fics at: Yuugiou.fran-web.net/FanFic/JF/ [just put the http:// before it cause FF.net eats things like URLs and the like.]  
  
Enjoy the authors note, they're rarer then fluff fics. ^^;  
  
- Fran [The one who actualy puts this thing up. Lazy Juchan just does her part writing. Heh. :)] 


	12. Dinner and Dessert

Warning: Mild Yaoi   
  
"Bakura! I have a surprise for you!" Honda grabbed Bakura's arm and started dragging him toward the Honda home.   
  
The boy startled slightly, following, blinking. "I do hope it's not another kitten," he smiled.   
  
"What? It was a great surprise last time!" Honda said cheerfully, winking back at Bakura. "Bastet taught you how to purr."   
  
The boy blushed slightly, smiling. "Bastet would get jealous if you got another."   
  
"Well, you can rest easy. It's not another kitten."   
  
"Another cat suit?" Bakura asked, somehow managing to be impish and innocent at the same time.   
  
"Now what do you need more than one for? If I was going to get you more leather it would have to be something more interesting. Maybe something with buckles."   
  
Bakura blushed deeply. "...buckles..?" he repeated. "You want me to look like mou hitori no Yuugi-kun?" he teased   
  
Honda stopped short, making Bakura nearly bump into him, and spun around. "You could never look like Mou hitori no Yuugi. You are MUCH prettier than he is."   
  
Bakura blushed again, smiling softly, utterly embarrassed at the praise.   
  
"Now come on! It's a perishable gift!"   
  
Bakura blinked, looking slightly concerned. "Should I be worried...?"   
  
"Don't you trust me?" Honda called back with a smile as he dragged Bakura through the front door.   
  
"When you're grinning like that?" Bakura countered with a laugh.   
  
Practically taking Bakura's shoes off himself, Honda pushed the other boy into slippers, then dragged him through the house to the dining room. It was dimly lit from the kitchen, but the table was covered by a fine cloth and two settings of good china were laid out. There were candles in the middle of the table, and after Honda hit a few buttons on the stereo he'd brought in there was music too.   
  
"I made all the food myself too," Honda beamed.   
  
Bakura stared in wonder a moment. "Honda-kun...." he smiled blissfully, eye warm.   
  
Honda squirmed in embarrassed pleasure. "Sit down while I get the food," he said, pulling out a chair for Bakura. "It's not fancy, but I made it all myself."   
  
The pale haired boy sat, still smiling happily. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful."   
  
"Wait until you've tasted it to make that judgement," Honda said, tapping Bakura's nose before going to get the food. He brought back a chicken and rice dish with peas on the side and rolls, then went back for a juice bottle, pouring some for each of them in the crystal goblets.   
  
Bakura watched as Honda served the meal. "Ittadakemaasu!" he smiled happily before beginning the meal. "Ah! Oishii!" he smiled happily.   
  
Honda beamed, watching Bakura eat as he ate his own. "And I made a cake for dessert too," he said proudly. "Mom helped with that one a little," he admitted.   
  
"A cake too?! Honda-kun!" Bakura exclaimed happily.   
  
"Picked it out because it reminded me of you," Honda said with a laugh, poking Bakura's nose lightly.   
  
The boy blinked. "Reminded how...?" he asked, curious.   
  
"You'll see when you get it," Honda grinned.   
  
  
"Here it is!" Honda announced, putting a richly chocolate Devil's Food Cake on the table.   
  
"Aa! Oishiisou!" Bakura smiled. "Demo... how does it remind you of me?" he asked, slightly confused.   
  
"My little devil," Honda said affectionately, kissing the top of Bakura's head as he gave the pale boy a piece of cake. "Wonderfully delicious and half the fun is in preparing to eat it."   
  
The boy blushed bright red, looking down with a smile.   
  
"So, is it as good as you are?" Honda asked, eyes sparkling.   
  
"It's good... but you'd have to compare..." Bakura's eyes sparkled mischievously.   
  
Honda took a bite of cake and made a big production of chewing and swallowing it. "Not bad," he conceded. "But you're better. Maybe I'll have some extra dessert later."   
  
Bakura blushed again, smiling.   
  
When they opened the door to Honda's room they were met by the sight of Bastet sitting right in front of it, patiently waiting for them. She meowed loudly and jumped into Bakura's arms, demanding attention.   
  
The boy gave a soft laugh, cuddling the kitten and scratching behind her ears. "Poor Bastet, you don't ever get enough attention from me, do you?" he smiled.   
  
"I know how she feels," Honda said, hugging Bakura from behind with one arm and petting Bastet with the other hand. "Let's play with her a bit."   
  
Bakura smiled. "Mou, Honda-kun. I could spend every hour of the day with you and you'd still want more," he teased lightly as Bastet purred.   
  
"You should be pleased you have that good of an impression." Honda brought out some of the kitten toys and Bastet meowed imperiously at Bakura as she jumped down to catch a mouse toy.   
  
The pale haired boy gave a small smile, obliging, pulling the toy mouse along and laughing happily as the grey kitten pounced on it.   
  
Honda joined him and the kitten soaked up the attention, purring happily the entire time.   
  
Bakura sighed happily, leaning against Honda as he watched Bastet fondly, expression content.   
  
With a grin, Honda shifted so that the piece of yarn he and Bastet had been playing with dangled in front of Bakura's nose.   
  
The boy gave a small giggle and obligingly batted at it.   
  
Bastet paused and looked at them a moment, then walked out of the room.   
  
Honda laughed. "I guess we're on our own," he said softly. "Is it time for my extra dessert?"   
  
Bakura smiled. "Maybe..." he said softly, wrapping the yarn around his finger playfully.   
  
Honda laughed. "But I have the chocolate syrup and everything," he whispered into Bakura's ear, pulling out a bottle of chocolate body paint.   
  
The pale haired boy's eyes went wide. "Honda-kun...!" he exclaimed, looking up at the taller boy.   
  
"Shall we try it?" Honda asked with a wicked grin.   
  
Bakura hesitated a moment, then nodded with a small smile and blush   
  
Honda nuzzled against Bakura's neck and got up to shut the door. When he came back he lifted Bakura to the bed and began kissing him.   
  
The pale haired boy shivered slightly before melting against the taller boy, wrapping his arms around him as he returned the kisses.   
  
Honda pulled back a few moments later and began pulling at Bakura's sweater. "Layers again," he said with a shake of the head. "I think you add layers when you know I'm going to want to take them off."   
  
Bakura gave a smile. "You always want to take them off," he countered.   
  
"Well, you look better without them," Honda said firmly, pulling the other boy's shirt off. Uncapping the body paint he dipped a brush into it and started drawing chocolate patterns over Bakura's chest.   
  
The boy shivered slightly, laying back against the bed as he was painted upon, eyes closing as his body reacted to the light, almost teasing touches.   
  
After a while Honda put the brush down and looked at Bakura. With a happy grin, he leaned over the other boy and began licking the paint off.   
  
Bakura gasped, arching slightly, reaching out to hold onto the taller boy, feeling his skin heat up as Honda's tongue ran over it.   
  
"You taste good," Honda said softly, nuzzling Bakura's chest as he cleaned it with his tongue. "So good."   
  
Bakura's response was a mostly incoherent murmur as he ran his fingers though Honda's hair.   
  
Honda's hands hovered at Bakura's waistband. "Ryou-neko," he implored. "I'll be good. I promise. Please, can I....?" He traced the line with one finger.   
  
The boy looked up, eyes looking almost darker with want as he gave a small nod.   
  
Honda inched Bakura's pants down the other boy's legs, moving his mouth lower over Bakura's stomach.   
  
Bakura arched slightly, hands tensing briefly in Honda's hair before he forced them to relax.   
  
Honda moved lower again, mouth hovering over Bakura's erection. "Let's see if you taste as good down here," he said with a smile before taking it in his mouth.   
  
The boy gave a sharp gasp, clinging to the sheets below him as he arched back, face flushing. His lips parted, eyes closed as he gave a soft whimper.   
  
Honda almost choked for a moment, then began sucking.   
  
Bakura continued to whimper and gasp as his body reacted, arching up again, face utterly flushed. "Honda-kun..." he moaned, tossing slightly.   
  
Honda smiled slightly, holding Bakura's thighs steady and stroking them gently.   
  
The boy continued to whimper until he gave a sharp cry, coming to release. He went limp against the bed, breathing slightly raged, face damp with sweat.   
  
Honda choked again for a moment, then crawled back up to cuddle next to Bakura. "You taste good down there too," he whispered into the boy's ear.   
  
The boy melted against the taller boy, breath slowly calming. "Honda-kun..." he murmured tiredly, eyes lidded with satisfaction   
  
"I love you," Honda murmured in return, hugging Bakura.   
  
The pale haired boy echoed the statement, then gave a smile. "Now it's you who's wearing too much clothing," he joked, playing with the buttons of Honda's shirt   
  
Honda laughed. "You want to take it off me?" he asked.   
  
Bakura smiled, gently undoing the buttons and pushing the cloth aside, tracing the lines of Honda's chest.   
  
Honda shivered at the touch and nuzzled Bakura's neck.   
  
Bakura made a small appreciative sound as he traced his touch lower until his fingers rested over the clasp of Honda's pants, slowly undoing it.   
  
"Bakura," Honda gasped.   
  
With a delicate slowness the boy lowered the zipper and slipped his hand inside, leaning up to kiss his lover gently.   
  
Honda returned the kiss fervently, arching at the touch.   
  
Wrapping his other arm around the taller boy, Bakura parted his lips in invitation as his hand caressed Honda intimately.   
  
Honda moaned into Bakura's lips and held him tightly, tongue sliding in to play with Bakura's.   
  
  
The paler boy traced his fingers up Honda's side as he played back.   
  
Honda arched into the touch.   
  
Bakura gently broke the kiss and began to shift his kisses lower down Honda's jaw to his neck. With a small smile he traced the line of the taller boy's collarbone with the very tip of his tongue, blowing gently on the line as his hands continued their motions.   
  
Honda moaned again, holding Bakura tightly.   
  
"Daisuki yo, Honda-kun," Bakura whispered against the boy's flesh,   
  
Honda responded without words as he came.   
  
Bakura removed his hand with a smile, snuggling contentedly against his lover.   
  
Honda breathed deeply, hugging Bakura. "That was fun."   
  
"Mmm," the boy agreed warmly. "Maybe later you can help me wash up, hmmm?" he teased.   
  
"You might not get too clean that way," Honda teased back.   
  
"Mmm," Bakura smiled, snuggling closer. "You'll just have to try and control yourself, hmm?"   
  
"You're just too sexy to resist. Especially when you're not over dressed," Honda said, nuzzling against Bakura and stroking the boy's chest.   
  
The boy made another soft appreciative sound. "Just as well I wear as much as I do, else you'd never get anything done, hm?" he teased.   
  
"No way! I'd rather do this than anything else." The dark boy paused a moment in thought. "But I guess it IS just as well you wear so much. I don't want anyone else seeing you like this but me."   
  
"See? Now stop complaining about how I dress," Bakura laughed lightly.   
  
"But you do it when we're alone too," Honda whined teasingly. "I don't want you to wear layers when we're alone."   
  
"They never last long with you, Honda-kun," Bakura smiled.   
  
"That's a good thing, Bakura," Honda informed him. "You're much prettier without."   
  
The boy blushed slightly, smiling selfconsciously. "Yet you always want me in the cat suit," he countered, tracking lines on Honda's chest.   
  
"Well, that's as close to naked as you can get while still being dressed," Honda said lightly. "Besides, if you're in the catsuit it's easier to not push for more...." He nuzzled against Bakura's hair.   
  
The paler boy's eyes grew thoughtful as he gave a small purr at the attention.   
  
"I love you so much," Honda said softly.   
  
Bakura smiled happily. "Hiro-hentai," he returned, lovingly.   
  
Honda kissed him gently.   
  
  
  
Honda looked at the streaming wet Bakura, wanting to run more than a washcloth over the other boy's body. He was so beautiful, and he didn't even know it. Honda ached to touch him, to hold him, to make love to him.   
  
But he wouldn't push for something that Bakura wasn't ready for.   
  
He leaned over into the tub and hugged Bakura, breathing in the scent of soap and him.   
  
"You're going to get all wet, Honda-kun," The boy laughed, nuzzling the boy with his soaking hair briefly to prove the point.   
  
"I don't care," Honda said, burying his face in the mass of wet hair. "I just want to be with you so badly...."   
  
Bakura blinked, reaching over to turn off the water. "Honda-kun...?" he asked softly.   
  
"I love you," Honda said softly, gazing deeply into Bakura's eyes.   
  
The boy smiled. "And I love you," he returned, matching the dryer boy's tone before reaching up to brush his wet lips against Honda's.   
  
Honda returned the kiss with passion.   
  
Bakura gently pulled away, smiling. "Get me a towel?" he requested.   
  
Honda rose and picked up a large, fluffy towel. He shook it out and held it open for the other boy.   
  
Carefully, Bakura stepped out and moved over to the taller boy, turning so his back was against the soft cloth.   
  
Honda wrapped Bakura in the towel, hugging him tightly through it.   
  
The boy gave a sigh of contentment, melting against his lover's embrace.   
  
After a moment, Honda began rubbing Bakura's arms and sides briskly to dry them.   
  
"Aa!" Bakura's eyes went wide. "I just realized I don't have any clean clothes over here!" he exclaimed.   
  
Honda gave a goofy smile. "You mean I get to dress you up?" he asked.   
  
The boy blushed slightly, nodding. "Something I can wear to walk home," he said in mild playful warning.   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Ah! Bastet! Dame yo!" Bakura exclaimed as the kitten trailed after the boys, batting and tugging at the ends of the towel.   
  
Honda scooped the kitten up. "You can play with it later," he told her. He put her down on the floor while he looked through drawers, finally coming out with an old, faded pair of jeans and a white shirt.   
  
Bakura accepted them, moving to half hide behind the dresser. He hesitated, hand on the towel. "Honda-kun...?" he asked, blushing slightly. "Do... I-- I mean, I-- I need---" He looked down, utterly embarrassed. "Do you have a pair of clean underwear I can borrow...?" he asked in a near inaudible voice.   
  
Honda blushed. "Yeah," said, slowly pulling out a pair.   
  
"A--Arigatou..." The pale haired boy stammered, accepting before hiding to dress himself.   
  
Honda fidgeted and occupied himself playing with Bastet. He wondered vaguely why he was so embarrassed over underwear when he had just helped the boy bathe and when, right before that, he had given the other boy a blow job.   
  
Bakura emerged, face still red as he rolled up the sleeves of the oversized shirt.   
  
"Does it all fit ok?" Honda asked.   
  
"I think I need a belt," the boy smiled, pulling the jeans up slightly to keep them from sliding off his hips.   
  
Honda watched Bakura's hips as the jeans showed them slightly. Shaking himself out of his mild daze he moved to the closet and got out a belt.   
  
"Arigatou," Bakura smiled, holding the jeans up with one hand as he took the belt with the other, carefully threading it through the loops and buckling. He gave a small laugh. "Mou, dame ka?" he sighed as even with the belt the pants slid slightly low on his hips.   
  
Honda laughed. "Leave it. I think it looks good." He stared at Bakura's hips again.   
  
The boy blushed again. "So--sou?" he said, embarrassed. He picked up Bastet and began petting her, looking almost as if he was trying to hid his blush behind the kitten.   
  
Honda hit himself, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Do you have to go home already?" he asked, part of him hoping that the answer was yes so he wouldn't make an ass of himself.   
  
Bakura shook his head. "Not unless you think it's getting too late..."   
  
"It's only seven," Honda said, reaching out and taking one of Bakura's hands. "Not late at all."   
  
The boy smiled, moving to snuggle against the taller boy.   
  
Honda nuzzled against Bakura a moment, then pulled away a bit. "We do have some homework for tomorrow," he reminded.   
  
"It can wait some," Bakura insisted, pouting slightly.   
  
"Did you have something else you want to do?" Honda asked lightly.   
  
The pale haired boy shook his head slightly. "I just want to be in your arms," he smiled.   
  
Honda smiled, hugging Bakura tighter. 


	13. Tease

"Ne, Honda-kun?" Bakura smiled up at his boyfriend. "You're coming over to my place this weekend, right...?" he near cooed, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"You better believe it," Honda said earnestly.  
  
Bakura smiled happily. "Good." He reached up and undid the top button of his uniform. "It's a bit warm in here, don't you think, Honda-kun?"  
  
Honda stared at the leather that showed at Bakura's throat. "Bakura... the cat suit....?"  
  
The pale haired boy smiled innocently.   
  
Honda felt himself begin to go hard. "In school?" He reached out to stroked the revealed sliver of leather.  
  
"Why not? We don't have gym today," Bakura smiled, still looking completely innocent as he caught Honda's finger. "I think the teacher's coming," he said, turning towards the door and moving away.  
  
Honda hardened more, watching Bakura go to his seat. He sat in his own, crossing his legs to try and hide the bulge in his pants.  
  
It seemed that every time Honda looked at Bakura all day the pale boy was playing with his collar or rummaging in his bookbag and causing a cat ear to pop out of it. Honda was glad there are no gym that day. He didn't think he could play any kind of game with the picture of Bakura in leather in his mind.  
  
Just the thought of it. Bakura in leather. Bakura out of leather....  
  
No, don't think about that in school.  
  
Bakura in leather. Bakura meowing at him playfully while wearing leather. Bakura sitting in his lap....  
  
No. Stopping that thought right there.  
  
Little tease. When they got home, Honda was going to pin him to a wall and ravish him....  
  
Finally class was dismissed.  
  
"Ah, Honda-kun, chotto matte yo!" Yuugi's voice called as the smaller boy near ran over to his desk.  
  
Honda stopped his rush to throw everything in his bag. "What?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, is it okay? It's really important!"  
  
Honda twitched, glancing at Bakura. "What is it?"  
  
"There's this senior who's threatened to beat me up after school today," Yuugi began.  
  
"You want me to walk you home?" Honda offered, deflating slightly. Of all the days for Yuugi to appreciate him....  
  
Yuugi gave a nod. "Gomen..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Yuugi. If you need help I'm your friend and I'll back you up."  
  
The smaller boy brightened. "Arigatou, Honda-kun!" he smiled happily. "I'll get my bag!"  
  
Honda sighed and finished packing up at a much less frantic pace.  
  
"You ready, Honda-kun?" Bakura asked, smiling innocently as he appeared at his boyfriend's side.  
  
Honda sighed. "Yuugi needs me to walk him home because of some bullies," he explained. "I'll be over after that."  
  
Bakura gave a small nod. "All right. I'll wait for you," he smiled before turning and leaving the classroom.  
  
"Honda-kun?" Yuugi asked, voice concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Honda sent one more longing look at Bakura and turned resolutely for the door. Now if he could just keep the thought of leather out of his head until after bringing Yuugi home. He paused and sniffed, then looked down at Yuugi. "Yuugi... your collar...."  
  
"It's a new one," Yuugi said. "I wanted to wear it today even if it's still a bit stiff and smelly. Isn't it nice?" He smiled angelically.  
  
Honda wanted to hit his head against a wall. If that senior came after Yuugi he was going to find his ass pounded so hard into a wall he'd never be able to get it out....  
Finally, he had finished walking Yuugi home. He'd never noticed that the smaller boy walked so slowly. He was dawdling on purpose, Honda knew it!  
  
'Stop it. You're being paranoid.' Honda sighed. At least it was over now and he could enter this mostly empty apartment and punish Bakura for making his pants too tight.  
  
The door was locked. Why was the door locked? The door was NEVER locked when Bakura knew he was coming.  
  
Honda froze. Maybe something happened to BAKURA on the way here while he was walking YUUGI home! He turned and ran through Bakura's route to and from school, leaning against the building and huffing his breath back. Nothing on first glance. He stalked the way back to the apartment slowly, looking in alleys and around corners just in case.  
  
Still nothing. He tried the door again. It was still locked. He knocked.  
  
"Dare ka?" Bakura's voice called from inside.  
  
Honda breathed a sigh of relief. "Ore yo, Bakura. Why is the door locked?"  
  
"Ah! Honda-kun! Chotto matte yo!" A short while later the door was unlocked. "Come in, Honda-kun," the boy's voice invited sensually.  
  
"Really, Bakura," Honda said, pushing the door open. "When I came here and the door was locked I was worried and...." His voice petered out as he took in the view in front of him.  
  
The entry was lined with lit candles, leading a path deeper into the apartment.  
  
Carefully locking the door behind himself, Honda took off his jacket and followed the candles down the hall to where Bakura waited for him. "You little.... You've been leading me on all day. I should just...." Without finishing the sentence, he leaned down and kissed Bakura deeply.  
  
The boy melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, lips parting in invitation.  
  
Honda ravished Bakura's mouth, pulling the smaller boy closer.  
  
Bakura gave a small sound, running his leather gloved hands over Honda's uniform.  
  
"And you are wearing entirely too many clothes, as usual. You'd think a full body leather suit would be enough."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I thought I'd let you enjoy taking care of that," he murmured softly.  
  
Honda smiled, then reached to tug the school uniform jacket off of Bakura, tracing his hands over the boy's leather clad chest.  
  
Bakura purred happily, then gently guided Honda's hands lower to the cloth of his pants.  
  
Honda's eyes widened slightly and he pulled the pants away, smoothing them down the other boy's legs.  
  
Bakura gave a shuddery breath, stepping out of the pile of blue cloth and wrapping his arms around Honda once more.   
  
Honda hugged him tightly, one hand burying itself in the hair at the nape of Bakura's neck to hold his head steady as he was kissed breathless, the other hand going around the boy's waist and resting lightly on his rear.  
  
The pale haired boy melted against the taller boy, eyes closing as he ran his hands down Honda's sides.  
  
Honda shuddered and pulled Bakura closer, pressing him back against the wall and insinuating a leg between Bakura's.  
  
"Honda-kun..." Bakura murmured, sliding his fingers under the taller boy's shirt.  
  
Honda pulled his shirt off, then moved so that instead of pressing Bakura to the wall, he was laying the pale boy out on the bed.  
  
Bakura looked up with a small smile, tracing lines across Honda's chest as he slowly worked his way down to the top of the taller boys pants. "Honda-kun...?" he asked softly as he traced the line of cloth.  
  
Honda shuddered at the touch, and unhappily put his hands over Bakura's. "Better not.... I don't know how well I'd be able to control myself."  
  
"Ii yo," the pale haired boy smiled. "I know you won't hurt me..." he said, looking up into Honda's eyes.   
  
Honda paused, eyes widening. "Bakura, you mean...?"  
  
The boy nodded. "You thought I'd just tease you?" he smiled before going serious again. "Last week, when you held me in the shower.... I realized I wanted to do this... I've been preparing since then to make it be perfect." He put a hand on Honda's cheek. "Honto ni daisuki yo, Honda-kun," he said softly, eyes echoing the emotion.   
  
Honda leaned down and kissed him again, gathering the boy in his arms and holding him close, as if to make them one.  
  
Bakura held him just as tightly, almost melting against him as he parted his lips.  
  
Honda stroked him through the leather, slowly pulling the zipper down. "My Ryou-neko," he breathed. "I don't think I could love you more."  
  
"My Hiro-hentai," the pale haired boy returned with a warm smile as he caressed the taller boy's sides.  
  
With a smile, Honda rubbed noses with Bakura and pulled the sleeves down off the boy's arms. Pulling away to look at Bakura's bare chest, Honda caressed it gently.  
  
Bakura's eyelids fluttered shut and he gave a soft purr, smiling happily as he reached up for the top of Honda's pants, slowly undoing the button before lowering the zipper and sliding the cloth down.  
  
Honda's breath caught at the gentle touch. "You're sure this is real?"  
  
Bakura gave a smile. "You're starting to sound like me. Stop it," he chided lightly, swiping a leather encased finger across Honda's nose.   
  
"I've just wanted to do this so long," Honda explained, pulling the glove off and kissing the finger. "Well," he decided after a moment, "If this is a dream I'm going to make the most of it and then put the practice to good use with the real you." He grinned cockily and removed the other glove, leaving Bakura naked to the waist with cat ears still on his head.  
  
The pale haired boy smiled happily. "My silly Hiro-hentai," he said softly, resuming his gentle caresses before leaning up to kiss the boy's collar bone.  
  
Honda smiled, gathering Bakura close. "I'll make you purr, my Ryou-neko," he promised.  
Bakura gave a satisfied sigh, curled up against Honda's chest in a tired afterglow. "Hiro..." he murmured lovingly.   
  
"Didn't I say I'd make you purr?" Honda asked smugly.  
  
"Mmm," Bakura smiled, snuggling closer. "You were wonderful..."  
  
"So were you," Honda answered with a smile, hugging Bakura close. After a pause, he spoke again. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"Not really," Bakura assured. "You were careful enough," he smiled, tracing lines on Honda's chest.   
  
"I'm glad," Honda said, stroking Bakura's hair. He laughed, discovering that the pale boy still had the cat ears on.  
  
"Nani?" Bakura asked, looking up curiously.  
  
Honda laughed again, and stroked Bakura's hair. "Good Ryou-neko," he said.  
  
The boy gave a soft purr, smiling as he nuzzled against Honda's hand, playing along.  
  
Honda scratched behind Bakura's ears. "Where's a ball of yarn when you need one?"  
  
Bakura gave a laugh. "Mou, Hiro," he chided with a smile.  
  
"You just look so kittenish with those ears," Honda teased.  
  
"So this is what you do to kittens, hmm?" Bakura teased back. "I should fear for poor Bastet then."  
  
"Only male kittens who ask me to," Honda returned.  
  
"So if Yuugi-kun borrowed my ears and hit on you, then?" Bakura continued to tease, smiling impishly.  
  
"I don't know," Honda said, pretending to think seriously. "Yuugi's a bit short. And if I tried anything, Kaiba would kill me."  
  
"Mou, Honda-kun!" Bakura laughed, pretending to punch the taller boy in the shoulder.  
  
"However, there is only one," Honda held up one finger, "Kitten that I would give my heart to."  
  
Bakura smiled happily, hugging the taller boy. "And there's only one hentai I would give my love too."  
  
"Really? Who?" Honda asked with a grin, nuzzling against Bakura's hair.  
  
"Boku no Hiro-hentai," Bakura smiled, snuggling against the boy. "The only one I'd wear a leather suit to school for. You wouldn't believe how difficult it made today," he laughed lightly. "I almost got detention for taking too long in the bathroom."  
  
"Damn, Bakura, do you know what you did to me today? And then Yuugi...."  
  
The boy chuckled softly. "Gomen... I needed the time to set up, so I asked him to distract you long enough."  
  
"Distracting is one thing, but he went too far!" Honda protested.  
  
"Eh? How so?" Bakura asked.   
  
"He SMELLED of leather. He was wearing a new collar."  
  
"Hidoi Yuugi-kun," Bakura laughed lightly. "I was suppose to be the only one teasing you."  
  
"Teasing isn't the right word for it, Bakura," Honda groaned.  
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked.  
  
"Torture is more like it. I'm just glad that the school uniforms are loose enough that I didn't completely make an idiot of myself!"  
  
"Gomen yo, Hiro...." Bakura said softly, looking down. "I didn't realize..."  
  
"I don't think I learned anything today. All my notes are about you and leather."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Gomen... I thought you'd like it..."  
  
"I did! But I couldn't stop thinking about dragging you into the boy's room and taking it off you!"  
  
"That's what I was going for," Bakura smiled near impishly.   
  
"Oh," Honda said with a surprised expression. "And here I was worried about what would happen if someone came into the bathroom...."  
  
"Not the bathroom part!" Bakura protested with a laugh.   
  
"In the classroom? Kinky, Ryou-neko!" Honda teased.  
  
"Honda-kuuuuuun!" Bakura laughed, swatting the boy lightly with a pillow. "You know what I meant!"  
  
Honda laughed in return, hugging his naked boyfriend close under the blankets. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too, even when you're being a silly hentai," Bakura smiled, kissing his lover lightly. 


	14. Sick

Edit: note for the * on the bottom to avoid spoiling. ^^  
--  
Honda looked at his watch one more time. School was about to start and Bakura still wasn't there. Something was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn't just walk out of school to check on his boyfriend. There would be questions that he couldn't answer.  
  
The classroom door slid open and the pale haired boy shuffled in, looking worn. "Ohaiyo!" he smiled with forced cheerfulness as he sat down at his desk, taking out his books as he rubbed under one eye, sniffling slightly before pulling out a tissue and blowing his nose.  
  
"Bakura, you're sick!" Honda exclaimed, moving to be next to the pale boy's desk. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
"I'm fine," Bakura insisted, still smiling.  
  
"You don't look fine," Jounouchi observed. "You look like shit."  
  
"Jounouchi!" Anzu exclaimed, glaring.  
  
"What!? He does!"  
  
"Jounouchi is right," Honda said. He touched Bakura's forehead. "You're burning up. You should go home."  
  
The boy shook his head slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," he insisted again, rubbing his nose. "It's just a cold...."  
  
"You really don't look good, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said, looking worried.  
  
"It's a really bad cold or something worse," Honda insisted. In a soft voice he added "Koi, let me take you home."  
  
"But I'd be missing class," Bakura protested, forcing himself to straighten up and look more attentive. "Daijoubu, yo, Hiro-kun," he smiled.  
  
"You can make up classwork," Honda insisted, pulling the smaller boy to his feet. "You need to rest."  
  
"Demo..." Bakura protested again. He stumbled slightly and collapsed against the taller boy.   
  
"See? There's gym today, Bakura. You shouldn't have even thought of coming in."  
  
"I just need to sit some, I'll be fine," the pale boy mumbled, pushing himself up and rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Bakura, stop being stubborn and go with him already." Jounouchi shoved the boy's books back into his bag and handed it to him.   
  
Honda took the bag before Bakura could and slung it over his shoulder. "You'd better actually take notes today, Jounouchi. I'm going to want to see them." Grabbing his own bag, he steered Bakura back out the door he'd just come in through.  
  
"Dame yo, Hiro-kun!" Bakura protested. "I'm fine, really! I just need to sit some and I'll be better, really..."  
  
"You'll sit down when we get you home, and then I'll make you soup," Honda said, one arm around Bakura to keep the other boy steady.  
  
"You can cook soup...?" Bakura asked, blinking slightly.  
  
"Well, I saw some cans in a cabinet yesterday. Unless you've eaten it all since then I'm good at heating things," Honda said with a grin.  
  
The boy gave a slight smile. "You don't have too, I can cook fine..."  
  
"You," Honda said firmly, "Are going to sit or lie down when we get home. I'll make you a cozy little nest on the couch so we can still talk while I'm cooking and you can watch TV."  
  
"But you'll miss class!"  
  
"I've missed classes before. Not like we can't make it up. And Yuugi, Anzu, and Jounouchi will help us." He paused. "Well, Yuugi and Anzu will."  
  
Out of arguments, the pale boy fell quiet, half leaning against Honda as they walked. "Gomen...." he finally said.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You can't control getting sick." Honda gave him a little squeeze. "It's not much farther and then you can rest all day."  
  
"You don't have to stay though, I'm not much fun when I'm sick."  
  
"Koi, your dad's not home. Who's going to take care of you?"  
  
"I take care of myself. I don't want you to get sick too...."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I don't get sick," Honda reassured. "You're barely standing now. You can't take care of yourself like this."  
  
"I'm not that sick, Hiro-kun..." Bakura protested, rubbing his nose again.  
  
"You are," Honda contradicted. "You called me Hiro-kun in school."  
  
"Eeh?" Bakura blinked. "I did...?" he asked, looking slightly befuddled.  
  
"See? You need me to take care of you." Honda smiled down at him. "Now stop arguing."  
  
"Hai..." the boy said softly as he looked down again.  
  
Honda paused and dropped the bags, picking Bakura up so he could look the other boy in the eye. "I WANT to take care of you," he said firmly. "There's nothing I would rather do than spend a day cooking you soup and making sure you're warm and secure."  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile. "Arigatou, Hiro," he said softly, voice warm.  
  
Honda lowered Bakura to the ground again. "We're almost home and then you can sleep."  
  
The boy nodded, leaning against Honda again.  
  
Fishing the keys out of Bakura's hands, Honda opened the door and led the trembling boy inside. "Now aren't you glad I brought you home?" he asked, settling the boy on the couch and bringing a blanket in to wrap around him. "You're getting worse."  
  
Bakura snuggled against the taller boy, eyes closing. "I wasn't expecting to walk that much," he murmured tiredly.  
  
"You shouldn't have been walking to start with," Honda reprimanded lightly, hugging Bakura tightly. "Being at school would only have made you worse anyway. I don't want you trying to think today, understand?"  
  
The boy gave a soft smile. "I didn't want you to worry that I wasn't in..."  
  
"I would have worried, but I would have come to see you after. It's not worth making yourself sicker over." Honda kissed Bakura's forehead. "I'm going to go make you soup now, and get you cold medicine."  
  
"Already had," Bakura smiled at the kiss.   
  
"So I'll just get you that soup. Rest now."  
  
Bakura nodded, relaxing against the blanket.  
  
Honda watched him affectionately, then turned to the kitchen to start making the soup. He looked out into the living room periodically, noting that Bakura was dozing. When he'd gotten the brunch together he carried soup, toast, and tea out into the living room and shook Bakura lightly awake. "It's ready to eat, koi."  
  
"Nnnmm?" the boy asked tiredly, eyes opening blearily.  
  
"Tea," Honda said, holding a cup under Bakura's nose. "This IS the kind you like, right?"  
  
The pale haired boy blinked slightly at it before inhaling. He gave a smile, nodding as he slowly moved to sit up.  
  
Honda sat next to him, propping him up, and helped him drink the tea.  
  
The smaller boy sighed happily, inhaling the scent of the liquid. "This is my favorite tea," he said dreamily. "Tousan always brings it back for me..."  
  
"Then it's good that I made it for you," Honda decided. "It's like your father is helping you get better."  
  
Bakura smiled softly. "Tousan's no good when I'm sick," he said quietly, looking down at the cup. "He just gets nervous..."  
  
"Then it's good that he's just tea this time," Honda said with a smile. "I don't get nervous around sick people I love."  
  
Bakura smiled happily at the taller boy. "He's just afraid I'm going to go join Kaasan and Amane," he said before sipping the hot liquid again.  
  
Taking the cup from Bakura's hands, Honda put it on the table, then hugged the boy fiercely. "Not while I'm here to take care of you."  
  
The pale haired boy melted into the hug with a contented smile.   
  
"And now you should eat the good soup I've prepared for you. And then probably nap again."  
  
Bakura made no move to pull away, staying in the embrace.  
  
Honda laughed softly and picked up the bowl around Bakura, lifting the spoon to the boy's mouth.  
  
The boy smiled slightly before parting his lips to accept the spoon.  
  
"What do you think? Good stuff?" Honda asked, dipping the spoon into the bowl for more.  
  
"It's warm," Bakura smiled. "You heated it well," he teased tiredly.  
  
Honda nuzzled Bakura's hair. "Eat a bit more and then you can sleep. I promise."  
  
The boy nodded tiredly and opened his mouth slightly, waiting for the next spoonful.  
  
After getting half the bowl and a piece of toast into Bakura, Honda let him lie down and rest again. "I'll still be here when you wake up," he promised. "You don't have to worry about anything."  
  
The boy nodded tiredly, curling up in the blanket on the couch, eyes closing.  
Bakura gave a small whimper in his sleep, face tense as he tried to push away the blanket, curling up more.  
  
Honda looked up from his book and went over, resting a hand across Bakura's forehead. "You're burning up," he said softly, stroking the boy's hair as he looked him over. "I should have gotten you out of your uniform when we got here," he reprimanded himself, propping Bakura up and pulling him out of his jacket. "I'll be right back," he said, getting up and going to the bathroom for a damp washcloth.  
  
When he returned, the boy was curled up again, blanket discarded on the floor and his shirt almost torn open.  
  
"Bakura," Honda called, shaking the boy lightly. "Wake up, koi."  
  
The boy gave a cry, franticly trying to pull away a moment before his eyes shot open. "Hi--Hiro...?" he near whispered, reaching out for the boy.  
  
Honda hugged him tightly. "You're really hot, koi. Come into the bathroom and I'll give you a cool bath."  
  
The boy gave a small nod, pulling away to shakily get to his feet, grabbing hold of Honda's arm to steady himself.  
  
Honda picked him up, easily carrying him into the bathroom. He sat the boy on the toilet while he filled the tub with cool water, then turned and helped him out of his pants and underwear. "Just relax," he said, lowering Bakura into the tub. "I know it feels cold, but it's best for you."  
  
The boy shivered pathetically, hugging his arms to his chest under the water.  
  
"I know," Honda said, rubbing Bakura gently with a washcloth and bringing the water up over the other boy's shoulders and neck. "It'll help make you better."  
  
Bakura nodded slightly, shakily moving to splash his face with the cool water.   
  
"Just relax," Honda assured, stroking Bakura's flushed cheeks with the washcloth. "Let me take care of you."  
  
The boy gave a small smile, nodding again. Slowly, he leaned back, eyes closing as he relaxed into the warming water. "Gomen yo, Hiro..." he said softly.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Honda said, touching Bakura's face gently. "It's not your fault you're sick."  
  
The boy gave a small smile, looking over at Honda with half closed eyes as he kissed the taller boy's fingers.  
  
Returning the smile, Honda traced Bakura's lips. "Tell me if you need anything." He continued washing Bakura lightly until the boy had cooled down, then lifted him out of the tub into a towel to dry him quickly and set him up on the couch again.  
  
The pale boy snuggled closely against Honda, fingers curling in the taller boy's shirt. "Just you..." he said softly.  
  
"And I'm not going to leave you," Honda promised, stroking Bakura's face.  
  
Bakura gave a contented smile, eyes closing. "Hiro...." he murmured. "Aishiteru...." *  
  
Honda's eyes widened and he blushed scarlet.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a soft sigh as he fell asleep, nuzzling closer.  
  
Honda stared at him a long moment, then lay back with a deep sigh to do some thinking.  
Hours later, Bakura gave a soft sigh, stirring slightly.  
  
Honda looked down at him, then draped an arm loosely over the other boy. "How do you feel, koi?"  
  
"Better," Bakura smiled, eyes opening slightly. "Am I still warm...?"  
  
Honda touched Bakura's face and kissed his forehead. "You don't feel as hot," he decided. "But you should probably have more tea."  
  
The smaller boy nodded, moving to sit up. "Should get dressed," he yawned as he stretched.  
  
"I'll bring you your pajamas."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "I'm surprised you're not protesting me putting clothing on," he teased lightly.  
  
"You're sick," Honda protested. "I'm not going to ravish you while you're sick."  
  
The pale haired boy gave a small laugh. "Wasn't expecting you to, Hiro-hentai," he smiled, leaning over to kiss Honda lightly. "You just always like looking."  
  
"That's because you're sexy," Honda said, returning the kiss. "But if you're going to get up and eat something you need to wear something so you don't get sicker."  
  
"Mm," Bakura agreed. "I think I can get them myself though," he said, carefully getting to his feet.  
  
"Be careful, koi," Honda said in concern.  
  
"Daijoubu," Bakura smiled, walking slowly towards his bedroom.  
  
Honda watched him for a moment, reflecting that the other boy didn't even seem to realize what he'd said before falling asleep. Giving a sigh he went into the kitchen to make the tea.  
"Ne... Hiro..." Bakura asked, looking up from his tea, eyes concerned. "Daijoubu...?"  
  
Honda paused, then nodded. "I just worry about you," he covered.  
  
"Gomen... demo, I'm better now, so you don't have to worry anymore, right?" the pale haired boy smiled.  
  
"You're not better until I say you are," Honda said, changing the topic. "You could still get worse again."  
  
"Mou, Hiro..." Bakura near pouted. "I'm better! I'm going to school tomorrow," he stated.   
  
"If I say you can in the morning."  
  
"I can't miss two days in a row!" Bakura protested.  
  
"You can if you're still sick," Honda said firmly.  
  
"Mou..." Bakura sighed, leaning against the taller boy as he sipped his tea.   
  
"I said I'd take care of you," Honda said, nuzzling Bakura's hair. "And I will, whether or not you want to be helpful."  
  
The boy gave a smile. "You're acting like I'm trying to stay sick," he joked.  
  
"Well, being waited on like this must be nice," Honda teased back.  
  
Bakura laughed softly. "Mmm," he agreed, turning to nuzzle against the taller boy. "A shame my brain was too fuzzed to enjoy most of it."  
  
Honda's expression grew momentarily sad. "Then you should be glad to stay home tomorrow so you can really enjoy it."  
  
"Mou," Bakura's smile faded slightly, seeing Honda's expression. "Hiro...?" he asked softly, eyes concerned. "What's wrong...?"  
  
"Iya," Honda said with a shake of the head. "Nandemo."  
  
"Hiro...." Bakura looked up at the boy, eyes slightly saddened.  
  
"It's really nothing, koi," Honda said, stroking Bakura's cheek.  
  
"Hiro.... you can tell me..." the pale haired boy insisted, still looking up with slightly hurt eyes.  
  
"You were sick, koi," Honda said. "It wouldn't be fair. You didn't know what you were saying."  
  
The boy blinked. "What did I say...?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Honda insisted.  
  
"It does!" Bakura insisted, voice emotional. "I upset you...."  
  
"Koi," Honda said with a small smile, stroking Bakura's face, "Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to show you."  
  
"Demo...."  
  
Honda pressed a finger to Bakura's lips and shook his head.  
  
Bakura looked down, shoulders slumping.  
  
Honda cuddled him close. "You didn't mean it. I know that. It's ok."  
  
The boy melted against him. "Gomen...." he whispered against Honda's chest.  
  
Honda shushed him again. "Don't be sorry."  
  
--  
* note:  
Aishiteru is a VERY STONG form of 'I love you' that can be seen as a perposal. Dispite what fics and songs may have you beleive, it's a word that is rarely used because of its strength. [Sensei blushed when we just asked her about it. ^^] Hence Honda's reaction. 


	15. Ai

Note: Nyar. I forgot to put the note in for the prev. chapter. ^^; If you read it before the note, go back and read the note on the bottom. ^^; [ Sailor Comet-san, the note hopefuly will answer your question. ^^ ]  
--  
15: Ai  
  
"Ne, Honda-kun?" Yuugi asked, appearing at the side of the taller boy's desk as class broke for lunch. "Can I talk to you a moment?"  
  
"Sure," Honda answered. "No new collars to show off today, I hope."  
  
The boy gave a small laugh. "No, just the old one," he smiled before his face went serious again. He gave a brief look to where Bakura was looking down at his desk, expression slightly depressed before turning back to Honda. "Bakura-kun wa... genki nai...." he said quietly. "What did he say that you won't tell him?" he asked  
  
"That's none of your business," Honda said with a scowl.  
  
"It is because he's my friend," Yuugi pointed out. "I don't want to see this tear you two apart, but Bakura-kun's upset about it. You should talk to him...."  
  
Honda glanced over at his boyfriend and looked guilty. "I didn't want to upset him with it," he murmured.  
  
"It's upsetting him more because he's been trying to guess what it is he said that upset you because he's afraid it's something horrible that might have been true."  
  
Honda looked startled. "Horrible? He couldn't say something horrible if he tried."  
  
Yuugi blinked. "But he said it upset you...." he said, voice unsure and confused.  
  
"Don't think about it, Yuugi," Honda said. "It's still none of your business." He got up and went over to Bakura. "Can we talk, koi?"  
  
The pale haired boy looked up, smiling slightly, eyes apprehensive. Slowly, he nodded.  
  
Honda led the way up to the roof and leaned on the railing. "I really didn't want you to know," he said, almost sadly. "You were feverish and tired and you didn't mean to say it...."  
  
Bakura said nothing, looking down at his feet.  
  
"And I know you didn't mean to hurt me," Honda continued, "But GOD, koi, I can't help it. What if you didn't really mean it?" He shrugged. "I just wanted to pretend it didn't happen and let it go, but...."  
  
Bakura blinked. "If I didn't....?" he repeated in a small voice. "Hiro... What did I say...?" he asked, taking a step closer.  
  
Honda took a deep breath. "After your bath, when I brought you back to the couch... just before you went to sleep, you said...." He tried, but couldn't quite get the word out.  
  
"Hiro...." Bakura said quietly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"'Aishiteru,'" Honda forced out almost painfully after a moment. "You said 'aishiteru.'" He hung his head. "I just wanted to be able to pretend you really meant it."  
  
Bakura froze, eyes wide. "A--ai..." he stammered, voice shaking slightly in shock.  
  
"I know you were so sick you didn't know what was going on around you," Honda said. "And I don't expect anything out of it, but.... Please don't take it back, koi. Leave me my dreams."  
  
There was a long quiet before Bakura spoke. "I wouldn't take it back...." he said quietly. "I meant it...." he finished in a whisper, voice almost inaudible.  
  
Honda looked up, eyes wide.  
  
Bakura was smiling softly, face deep red as he fidgeted. "I-- I almost said it when-- when we were..." He nervously played with his hands. "When I gave myself to you... I knew it then..." he whispered as he looked up, eyes emotional.   
  
Honda looked at him a moment, then kissed him deeply, trying to convey in his kiss everything in his heart.  
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around his love tightly, pressing himself as close as he could as he kissed him back.  
  
After a long moment, Honda pulled back, holding Bakura's face in his hands. "Ryou-neko," he breathed, voice full of love.  
  
Bakura smiled blissfully. "Hiro-hentai," he returned in the same tone, eyes shining with unshed tears.   
  
Honda kissed him again, everything but the two of them fading away.  
The rest of the day was lost in a bliss-filled haze. Bakura barely heard anything that was going on in class as he smiled softly, doodling lazy lines in his notebook. Finally class was dismissed and the pale haired boy closed his books, smiling in the knowledge of what was to come.  
  
Honda drifted over to Bakura's desk, barely remembering his own bag in his eagerness to get closer to his boyfriend.  
  
The boy smiled up brightly at him, getting to his feet. "Shall we go, Honda-kun?" he asked barely restraining himself from kissing the boy and linking arms with him.  
  
Yuugi watched the pair leave with affectionate amusement, then picked up both sets of books to have Jounouchi drop off at Honda's house.  
  
Honda impatiently waited for Bakura to open the door, pinning the smaller boy to it before he could relock it behind them. He began kissing the other boy senseless.  
  
Bakura melted against him, reaching behind him to lock the door before wrapping his arms around the taller boy, holding him close.  
  
Honda held Bakura's face between his palms, pressing them both against the door, bodies closely aligned.  
  
The pale haired boy shifted slightly to fit better against Honda, running his hands down the boy's side and slipping them under his uniform, making small near purring sounds as the kiss deepened.  
  
Honda's hands ran down to Bakura's uniform and pulled futilely at the neck clasps of the jacket. He pulled back with an annoyed growl, tugging at the jacket. "You're in layers again," he complained.  
  
The boy smiled. "So are you," he countered, reaching up to slide the blue cloth from his lovers shoulders.  
  
"But I don't have it closed!"  
  
"Always criticizing the way I dress," Bakura chided lightly as he began work on the buttons of Honda's shirt.  
  
"Well, if you'd dress in better clothes I wouldn't," Honda protested, finally just contenting himself with ripping the jacket off the smaller boy.  
  
"You want me to dress like Yuugi-kun, hmmm?" Bakura teased, letting his arms go slack briefly so the blue cloth fell to the floor behind him before undoing the last button on Honda's shirt and gently pulling it down.  
  
"Yes," Honda said decidedly. "But not in public."  
  
Bakura gave a slightly blushing smile. "The catsuit's not enough for you?" he returned, running his hands over Honda's chest.  
  
Honda purred at the touch. "You need more than one sexy outfit, koi."  
  
"Says the one who can never wait to see me naked," Bakura replied with a smile.   
  
"Speaking of which," Honda said, starting to unbutton Bakura's shirt.  
  
The boy gave a soft laugh, tracing lines around the top of Honda's pants.   
  
With the white material hanging open, Honda gave up stripping Bakura to pin him to the door again, kissing him fiercely.  
  
The boy melted into the kiss, eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around his lover.  
  
Honda's hands slid down into Bakura's pants as they kissed, holding the other boy's rear and pulling him closer.  
  
Bakura made small content noises, tracing lines up Honda's back with the backs of his nails.  
  
Honda moaned softly and pulled Bakura's pants and underpants down with a swift movement, leaving the smaller boy wearing only his open shirt.  
  
Bakura pulled away from the kiss, face flushed. "Not here..." he said softly, stepping out from the pile of cloth around his feet.  
  
Honda blinked a few times. "What?"  
  
"I don't want to have sex in the entryway, Hiro," Bakura smiled.   
  
The brunette glanced around, then said "Oh." He scooped Bakura up into his arms and carried him into the apartment to dump him onto the bed. "Here?" he asked hopefully.  
  
The pale haired boy nodded, reaching up to kiss the taller boy as his fingers began working on undoing Honda's pants.  
  
Honda smiled and resumed stroking Bakura's body, breaking the kiss to move his mouth down to Bakura's chest.  
  
The smaller boy's eyes fluttered closed, lips parting slightly with a soft sigh as he pushed down the material of Honda's pants and underwear, reaching up with his feet to pull them off completely.  
  
Honda laughed slightly. "My talented Ryou-neko," he murmured against the pale boy's skin.  
  
Bakura smiled, running his hands up Honda's sides. "Only for you," he returned, sighing blissfully.  
  
"I love you," Honda whispered.  
  
"And I love you...." Bakura echoed. "So much...."  
  
Honda kissed him hungrily, pulling the other boy into a position straddling his lap.  
Bakura gave a deep contented sigh, snuggling against his lover happily. "You know, in some cultures, we'd be considered a married couple now," he smiled.  
  
Honda smiled, one arm wrapped around Bakura tightly. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Not really," the pale haired boy replied. "I just never expected it to happen to soon."  
  
Honda nuzzled Bakura's hair. "You expected us to get married, though?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "I don't know about that... Tousan would have a heart attack if I married another boy... I'd figured we'd live together like we were married..." his blush deepened.  
  
"Well, just because people don't want to let us get married doesn't mean we can't. We just need witnesses and vows, right?"  
  
Bakura looked up, eyes slightly wide. "Hiro... you want to....?" he asked, slightly in shock.  
  
Honda smiled at him. He leaned close, resting his forehead against Bakura's. "Aishiteru," he whispered.  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes went wide. "Hiro...." he whispered in amazement. He gave a large smile, face shining with happiness.  
  
Honda kissed him. "So Yuugi can be your best man and Jounouchi can be mine...." he said in a lightly teasing tone.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Mou..." he sighed slightly with a smile before snuggling closer. "Ne, Hiro..." he said softly after a while. "You mean it? You'd want to..?"  
  
For an answer, Honda kissed him again.  
  
Bakura gave a blissful smile, melting again. "Aishiteru, Hiro..." he said softly.   
  
Honda smiled happily, hugging Bakura tightly.  
Bakura lazily wandered back to the entry, clad solely in the white shirt he normally wore under his uniform, a small satisfied smile on his face as he scooped out the discarded clothing. "Aah!" He exclaimed, eyes widening in mild distress. "Hiroou!"  
  
Honda poked his head out. "What's wrong, koi?"  
  
The boy held up his uniform, showing the broken clasps on the collar.  
  
"No one closes it all the way up anyway. Who'll notice?" Honda said, looking at the clasps.  
  
"I close it up all the way..." Bakura said softly before sighing. "I'll have to try and repair it..."  
  
"You're the only one who does," Honda protested. "Nobody will notice."  
  
Bakura bit his lip slightly, then shook his head. "I'll try to fix it..." he said softly, heading for the living room.  
  
Honda stepped up behind Bakura and hugged him. "You're sure?"  
  
The pale haired boy near melted into the embrace. "Anzu-chan will notice and then Jounouchi-kun will too..." he pointed out softly.  
  
"Jounouchi knows already and Anzu probably does since Yuugi does."  
  
Bakura blinked slightly. "Jounouchi-kun knows...?" he repeated, slightly surprised.  
  
"That we're together?" Honda blinked. "Bakura, no denial again...."  
  
"No, I know he knows that, daijoubu," Bakura smiled slightly. "Does he know that we... that we've...?"  
  
"He thought we had when he found out," Honda pointed out.  
  
Bakura blushed slightly with a smile. "I guess I just worry too much," he admitted, fingering the broken clasps.  
  
"If you want to fix it you can," Honda said softly, kissing Bakura's neck. "But you shouldn't feel that you have to."  
  
The boy gave a soft sigh at the kiss, melting further. "I just don't want to have to try and explain what happened to them," he said softly.   
  
"Who's going to ask?"   
  
"A teacher... bully... Tousan if he sees it when he gets home... Jounouchi-kun or Anzu-chan..."  
  
"If it's a bully, don't answer and have me deal with him. If it's a teacher, say that you were feverish and couldn't open it properly. You can tell your dad the same. And you can tell Jounouchi and Anzu to mind their own damned business."  
  
Bakura smiled, looking slightly embarrassed. "I couldn't do that, Hiro... You know how Anzu-chan gets... and Jounouchi-kun..."  
  
Honda rubbed his nose against Bakura's neck. "You shouldn't worry about what they'd say."  
  
"I know..." Bakura admitted softly, smiling at the touch. "But I can't help it... I've never had much luck with friends before so I worry..."  
  
"You'll never be alone again," Honda promised.  
  
Bakura gave a blissful smile, melting completely against the taller boy. "Hiro...."  
  
"I will never leave your side."  
  
--  
Responces to reviews:  
Crying Pierrot-san: Thanks. :) It's good to know that fluff/light romance fics are appreicated. *smiles*  
  
Sailor Comet-san: Corney? *laughs* We tried to keep this as realistic a romance as we could, hence the nicknames and slight kink, (though I don't quite see how the leather is corney. *smiles*) as well as the slight problems in the relation, though I do wish to pointout that the troubles here aren't of the Tamahome/Miaka type, where they have this constant cycle of breaking up and getting back together. The troubles Honda and Bakura encounter for the most part are typical problems gay teens face and all come from the outside. No matter the troubles, they still love each other and are close. *Blinks* Lemons? Oh, you mean the shonen ai moments? Un.. the small paragraphs are due to the fact that paragraphs change when the focus chara changes. ^^ [And I hope the note answered your question on Aishiteru. Tis like a proposal. ^^]  
  
Celestra-san: Degraded? *blinks* How so you mean? 


	16. Shopping

"Ne... Yuugi-kun...?" Bakura asked softly as the pair walked to the game shop after school.   
  
Yuugi smiled at him. "What?"  
  
The pale haired boy fidgeted slightly. "This is going to sound odd, but... I need your help in picking out clothing," he blushed.  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
Bakura's blush deepened. "For Hi--Honda-kun," he stammered slightly.  
  
Yuugi clapped his hands together. "I know just where we should go!"  
  
"Eh? Where?" Bakura asked, blinking, slightly alarmed at his friends enthusiasm.  
  
"Hot Topic first."  
  
Bakura gave a wary smile, but nodded.  
Bakura grimaced slightly at the loud music that pounded from the shops speakers, feeling utterly out of place in his plain sweater and utterly meek as he followed Yuugi.   
  
"Yuugi!" one of the people behind the counter called. "Those new chains came in!"  
  
Yuugi went wide eyed. "Ooooooooh...." He shook himself. "No, I'm here for Bakura-kun today." He sighed, looking at the rack of chains longingly, then turned to the section that had leather.  
  
"Ch--ch--chains...?" Bakura stared at his smaller friend, eyes wide. "Yuugi-kun...."  
  
Yuugi blinked at him. "Nani?"  
  
Bakura looked down, hugging himself slightly, feeling uncomfortable. "Nandemonai..." he said softly.  
  
The smaller boy blinked again. After a moment he shrugged, looking at the clothes on the wall. "Oh! You have to try this on!" he said, pulling down a pair of leather pants that tied all the way up the sides.  
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "Aren't they a little... small...?" he asked nervously.  
  
"They're supposed to be."  
  
"But... this is smaller then the catsuit," Bakura protested. His face went bright red and he clamped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.  
  
"Catsuit!"  
  
Bakura curled in on himself, blush deepening as he tried to hid behind the display of hair-dye.  
  
"You have a catsuit?" Yuugi pursued.  
  
Bakura gave a small nod. "Hi--Honda-kun got it for me..." he said in a near inaudible whisper.  
  
"Eeeeh!" Yuugi said, looking very interested. "Then you HAVE to try on those pants!"  
  
Bakura looked up slightly a his friend though his bangs, eyes unsure, then nodded slightly. "All right..."  
  
Yuugi clapped his hands and turned back to the wall of clothes. After extensive thought, he pulled down a pair of pants in dark purple velvet and a leather vest. "Go try these on," he ordered.  
  
Meekly, Bakura obeyed, disappearing into the changing room.  
  
A while later he finally emerged, face red as he held his arms awkwardly over his chest. "Yuugi-kun...?" he called softly.  
  
Yuugi looked up from the rack of chains. "Bakura! You're not supposed to have your shirt on under it! That's why it's silk lined!"  
  
"Eh...?" The boy blinked. "But... it's a vest..."  
  
"Yes. So?"  
  
"Don't-- don't you normally wear vests over...?" Bakura asked timidly.  
  
"Not in this case," Yuugi said firmly.  
  
"Oh..." Bakura looked down, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on. How are we supposed to tell if it looks good or not?"  
  
Meekly, the pale haired boy retreated into the changing room again, emerging a short while later, hugging his arms over his chest, face red.  
  
Yuugi approached him and pulled lightly at his arms.  
  
Slowly, Bakura lowered one, leaving a hand holding the vest closed over his chest..  
  
"Bakura-kun...." Yuugi said with a sigh. "Don't you feel sexy?"  
  
The boy shook his head slightly, cheeks red. "I only do around Hiro..." he said softly.  
  
"So pretend you're at home with him," Yuugi said softly. "If you can't feel sexy in it, it's not worth getting."  
  
"I can't do it here... It's-- there's--" Bakura hesitated, looking almost fearfully around the store. "There's other people..."  
  
Yuugi looked around, then pulled Bakura back into the changing room, closing the curtain. He sat on the plush bench provided. "Now?"  
  
The pale haired boy took a deep breath, relaxing slowly as he exhaled, letting his grip on the cloth slip, but leaving the hand covering his chest. He gave a small rueful smile and shook his head.   
  
"You don't feel sexy?" Yuugi said, somewhat disappointed. "You'd look sexy if you felt it."  
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "It's the vest," he said softly, reaching for his shirt. "I just-- I need something to cover..." he trailed off, looking down.  
  
Yuugi followed his friend's gaze. "Bakura-kun! What happened?"  
  
The pale haired boy continued to look at the pale scars a long moment before silently removing the vest and putting on his shirt again.  
  
"Bakura-kun?" Yuugi asked softly.  
  
Bakura looked over at the boy and traced a circle over his chest a bit above where the scars lay.   
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "Sonna! Bakura-kun, daijoubu?"  
  
The boy gave a small sad smile and nodded. "I just... I need it covered..." he said softly.  
  
Yuugi looked upset. "So... try on the pants...."  
  
Bakura nodded, then hesitated. "Could you...?" he asked with a slight blush, looking at the door to the changing room.  
  
"Ah! Gomen!" Yuugi ducked under the curtain.  
Bakura smiled slightly as the pair left the store, looking down at the bags in his hands. "I can't believe I let you talk me into the collar," he laughed softly.  
  
"But it goes with having a catsuit! You NEED a collar!" Yuugi replied with a smile.  
  
Bakura's face went red. "Yuugi-kuun!" he protested in an almost panicked whisper.   
  
Yuugi giggled. "Come on! We have more places to go!"  
"Aaaw yeah! Honda! Look at this one!" Jounouchi triumphantly held up a card from the packs he had torn into after they left he card store.   
  
Honda looked at it and smiled. "And it's not a gambling card. Amazing."  
  
Jounouchi scowled. "Yer such an asshole, you know that, Honda?" he returned before smirking. "I can kick ass without gambling and I can prove it. You want a rematch?"  
  
"Sure," Honda said with a smile.  
  
Jounouchi grinned. "You won't beat me this time," he declared before pulling out another card and gloating over it.  
  
"We'll see about that," Honda said.  
  
"Yuugi! Bakura!" he called, seeing the pair.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a small squeak. "Ho--Honda-kun!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "Didn't realize you and Jounouchi-kun would be here..." he said in a slightly embarrassed and nervous voice.  
  
"Yuugi! Ya gotta see this card!" Jounouchi grinned, waving around the pack in his hand.  
  
Yuugi laughed. "I can't see it if you way it like that, Jounouchi-kun."  
  
Honda blinked. "Is something wrong, Bakura?"  
  
"I--iya," Bakura stammered. "I just didn't expect to seen you, that's all," he smiled, nervously shifting the bags in his hands as Jounouchi triumphantly shoved his card in Yuugi's face.  
  
Yuugi pulled back slightly. "Ah! That's a good card!" He beamed at Jounouchi.  
  
"Isn't it?" Jounouchi grinned. "I'm gonna kick Honda's ass in our rematch!"  
  
"Eh? Rematch?" Bakura perked up with a smile.  
  
"I agreed to let him attempt to beat me," Honda said with a sidelong glance at Jounouchi. "But what's wrong, koi?" he asked softly, taking Bakura's hands.  
  
Bakura gave him an assuring smile. "Nothing. Yuugi-kun was just shopping and I got slightly nervous..." he explained.  
  
"You were nervous about shopping?" Honda persisted lightly.  
  
"Where Yuugi-kun shops? Yes," Bakura smiled.  
  
Honda laughed. "He took you there? What was he getting?"  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly, blushing.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment before mouthing the word 'Kaiba-kun' silently.  
  
Honda frowned, then looked at Yuugi's happy smile and let it go. "Wanna go home, koi? I think they're going to start talking Duels now."  
  
Bakura looked over at the pair and gave a small laugh. "Un. Chotto matte..." He walked over to the boy. "Yuugi-kun? Honda-kun and I are going to my house. Your bags..." He held them out.  
  
Yuugi blinked, then grabbed the bags, holding them close. "Arigato, Bakura-kun!"  
  
"I'll stop by later to get my uniform and books, okay?"  
  
Yuugi nodded and waved as the pair walked away.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun challenged you to a rematch?" Bakura smiled up at his lover as they left the shopping district.  
  
Honda laughed. "I insulted his gambling, so he challenged me."  
  
Bakura covered his laugh with his hand. "Sasuga Jounouchi-kun," he smiled. "Want me to help you with your deck again?"  
  
"Of course. Now what's this about Kaiba?"  
  
"Yuugi-kun and Kaiba-kun have been..." Bakura fidgeted slightly. "So Yuugi-kun wanted to get something special...."  
  
"Special?"  
  
Bakura fidgeted more, then put his hands to his head in mimicing of cat ears.  
  
"He got a catsuit?" Honda asked in confusion.  
  
Bakura went bright red. "No!" he exclaimed. "Just... the equivalent for him and Kaiba-kun," he mumbled, looking down.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Bakura brightened suddenly. "Do you know what new cards Jounouchi-kun got so I can help you counter them?" he asked.  
  
"Some of them," Honda said with a nod.  
  
"Perfect," Bakura smiled. "And after we ready your deck we can play some other games..." His smile grew slightly impish.  
  
Honda smiled. "I like the sound of that!" he declared.  
  
"You always do, hentai," Bakura returned fondly.  
Bakura near nervously smoothed down the cloth of the flowing dark purple silk over the skin tight black shirt of his new outfit as he waited for Honda to show up, feeling slightly self-conscious.   
  
"Ryou-neko!" Honda called cheerfully, pushing the door open. He stopped and stared.  
  
Bakura blushed softly, looking down with a small self conscious smile.   
  
The door locked with a loud click and Honda walked over to Bakura, reaching out to stroke the new clothing.  
  
Bakura gave a soft purr at the touch. "Does this outfit meet your approval?" he teased gently.  
  
"Bakura," Honda said in a low voice.  
  
"Nani..?" the pale haired boy smiled.  
  
"It's still layers."  
  
Bakura gave a soft laugh. "Barely," he countered.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Well, if you don't like it, I can always go put on my sweater," Bakura smiled, pulling away and heading for his room, eyes sparking with mischief.  
  
"No. I'll just take it off," Honda said decidedly.  
  
"And if I don't want to?" Bakura smiled in challenge.  
  
"Tough."  
  
"And here I though you'd appreciate it." The pale haired boy gave a dramatic sigh of lament.  
  
"Oh, I do," Honda said. "I appreciate it so much I want to take it off to get a closer look at you.... I mean it."  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh, moving closer again to wrap his arms around his lover.   
  
Honda's slid his hands down Bakura's back and picked him up, holding the smaller boy under his rear and massaging the velvet of his pants.  
  
Bakura gave a small squeak, clinging tightly to the taller boy before giving a soft purr and nuzzling against Honda's neck.  
  
Honda tilted his head to give Bakura more room and so that he could see as he walked into the bedroom. He lay his lover out on the bed and pulled back a bit. "This is definitely the right place to admire you....r clothes."  
  
Bakura smiled, reaching up to undo the button's of Honda's shirt.   
  
"Admiring my clothes too?" Honda asked with a smile, running his hands lightly up Bakura's pants from ankles to thighs.  
  
Bakura gave a soft purr at the touch. "You always wear the same thing, so I have to admire you out of them," he teased lightly, pushing aside the cloth to run his fingers over Honda's chest.  
  
Honda ran his hand lightly over Bakura's velvet covered penis before moving up to the tight black shirt covering the boy's chest.  
  
Bakura's eyes closed as his body reacted to the touch, face flushing slightly.  
  
"Very nice clothes," Honda purred. "Now let's see if you got new underclothes." He held Bakura partially up to pull the pants down.  
  
Bakura blushed slightly as Honda uncovered the silky black briefs.  
  
"Well well," Honda said, stroking the underwear appreciatively. "Now isn't this a lovely picture?"  
  
Bakura arched slightly, his body reacting further. "You like them?" he asked, voice slightly breathless.  
  
"I'm not sure," Honda said in a slightly husky voice. "Let me take a closer look." He peeled them off Bakura.  
  
The pale haired boy made a small sound as his erection was released, blushing slightly.  
  
Honda looked at the underwear, then at Bakura. "I like them," he said, tossing them on the floor after the smaller boy's pants. He lay down, skimming his hands under Bakura's shirts to the skin beneath.  
  
Bakura arched again at the touch, running his hands up Honda's arms to push down the taller boy's shirt.  
  
Honda let it be taken off him as reached to hold Bakura, nuzzling against the tight shirt.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Between the two of us we're fully dressed," he joked, running his hand over Honda's bare chest.  
  
"I can fix that," Honda declared, pulling Bakura's shirts off.  
  
The pale haired boy laughed again, attacking Honda's pants as he was stripped.  
  
Before his pants could be removed, Honda pulled Bakura close, kissing him deeply.  
  
The pale haired boy happily melted into the kiss, gently tugging on Honda's pants to lower them.  
  
Honda pulled Bakura into a position that was almost straddling him and moved his mouth down the boy's throat and chest.  
  
Bakura made appreciative sounds, leaning back slightly as his hands wandered up Honda's sides.  
  
"I love you," Honda murmured, arms around Bakura, hands on the other boy's rear and holding him close.  
  
The pale haired boy echoed the statement contentedly.  
Bakura relaxed against the bed, basking in the afterglow of his and Honda's love making as he lazily reached out for the taller boy.  
  
Honda held him tightly. "I never stop loving to do that," he said tiredly.  
  
Bakura smiled, nuzzling against him. "You're insatiable," he teased softly.   
  
"And you're water to this starving man," Honda replied, rubbing the other boy's back.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "You make it sound like I'm just a tease."  
  
"No, I'm making it sound like you're necessary to living. Which you are."  
  
Bakura smiled happily, snuggling closer. "So do you forgive me for lying to you earlier?"  
  
"Lying?"  
  
"I wanted this to be a surprise, so I lied about what Yuugi-kun and I were shopping for."  
  
"So you weren't shopping for leather catsuits for Yuugi to wear with Kaiba?"  
  
Bakura blushed. "No. Yuugi-kun wouldn't make a good cat," he smiled. "I asked him for clothing advice so he took me shopping where he gets his clothing."  
  
"I'll have to thank him," Honda said. "Although nothing's as soft as your skin."  
  
Bakura smiled. "And I have more surprises for you later..." he teased lightly.  
  
Honda looked tiredly happy. "As long as it's later," he said with a yawn. "I think I need to take a nap now...."  
  
Bakura gave a soft laugh. "Yes, later," he smiled fondly.  
  
Honda smiled. Holding Bakura like a teddybear, he drifted into a light sleep. 


	17. Anything For You

Honda sighed as he woke up. While he didn't mind dreams of Bakura - and Bakura wearing nothing more than an inviting smile was VERY good to his teenage hormones - they did make him miss his lover terribly. He decided that he should tell Jounouchi about their decision soon. Not that being married would be likely to make much of a difference to their living arangements.  
  
He looked at the clock and groaned, then decided that if he was up so early he'd make the best of it and meet Bakura on the way to school. If he was quick he could even sneak in with the extra key the other boy had given him and make him breakfast. He grinned.  
There was a yawn as a still half asleep Bakura emerged from his room, shuffling tiredly towards the bathroom. He paused, blinking drowsily as he noise caught scent of something cooking. "Tousan...?" he called, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Honda met him at the door and kissed him. "Ohayou, Ryou-neko," he said. "Breakfast'll be ready soon."  
  
The pale haired boy blinked in slightly confusion. "Hiro...?" he asked in mild befuddlement, rubbing under and eye.   
  
"Go use the bathroom and get dressed. It'll wait."  
  
Sleepily, the boy nodded, turning to shuffle back towards the bathroom.  
  
A while later he returned, gently toweling his hair dry. "I almost forgot it was a school day," he gave his lover a soft smile.  
  
Honda laughed softly, pulling a chair out for Bakura. "I guess I shouldn't surprise you like this again," he said.  
  
"No!" Bakura exclaimed with a smile. "I like waking up to find you here..." he smiled fondly, sitting down.   
  
Honda smiled, resting his chin on Bakura's hair a moment. "I like being here for you to wake up to," he said in return.  
  
Bakura smiled happily, eyes closing as he leaned against his love. "You could always stay over more...."  
  
"It feels weird staying over on weekdays," Honda said. "And mom says that one of us needs to be there to take care of the cat." He bent down and kissed Bakura gently.  
  
Bakura melted into the kiss. "Poor Bastet, she never sees us anymore," he sighed, looking down slightly. "Maybe I should ask Tousan if I can look for a different apartment...?"  
  
Honda shrugged. "It would be nice if you were closer, but it's your choice, koi."  
  
"I'd love to have a place where you and Bastet could live with me..." Bakura said softly, looking up.  
  
Honda crouched down to be on Bakura's level and took the other boy's hands in his own. "I'd love that too," he said in a similar tone. "I want to be with you more than anything."  
  
Bakura's face near shone with happiness as he hugged his love. "When Tousan calls tonight, I'll ask him. I'll make up some story about the neighbors or being too far from school or something."  
  
"Well you ARE too far from school," Honda said, hugging Bakura tightly. "It takes me forever to get here and if I wasn't already up this morning I never would have made it in time to get you breakfast."  
  
Bakura smiled. "And Mrs Takashi next door keeps gossiping and looking at me strangely when we pass in the hall... so it wouldn't really be a lie."  
  
Honda chuckled. "We'll have to be more discrete in the future."  
  
Bakura blushed slightly in embarrassment. "You need to be more patient after school," he chided softly. "And wait until we're inside before you pin me to the door," he laughed softly.  
  
"I would if you wouldn't tease me at school!" Honda protested. "And you can stop the innocent look - I know you too well for that. You jingled at me!"  
  
Bakura blushed again, looking down as he smiled.  
  
Honda rubbed noses with him. "Eat your breakfast while it's still hot. We don't want to be late for school."  
  
"Un," Bakura smiled.  
"Ah!" Bakura exclaimed as the phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" he answered it. "Aa! Tousan!" he smiled happily.  
  
Honda wrapped his arms around Bakura from behind and nuzzled his neck lightly, listening to half of the conversation.  
  
"Un." Bakura nodded, relaxing against Honda happily. "Un, of course!" he smiled at the phone before giving a soft laugh, "Mou, Tousan! Karen-san is right! You need to take better care of yourself then that! You should know better then to keep working when the sun is that high!" the boy smiled fondly.  
  
Honda laughed slightly. "You both need to be taken care of," he whispered into Bakura's ear.  
  
Bakura squirmed slightly with a smile, listening to his father talk. "Ne, Tousan," the pale haired boy asked later, voice becoming serious. "Would it be all right if I looked into getting us a different apartment...?" there was a pause before he continued. "It's just... it's a long walk from school and.... yes I know, but when it gets colder... Un... Demo, kore dake janai.... The neighbors have been talking and looking at me funny when I come home..." Bakura blushed slightly. "Tousaan!" he protested. "I haven't. Really. Mou, Tousan...." he sighed. "It just... it makes me feel uncomfortable.... Un..." there was a long period of quiet. "Tousan, you don't have to do that, I know how much your work means to you. Un." The pale haired boy blinked, then gave a large smile. "Arigatou, Tousan!" he exclaimed happily. "Un! Of course!" He gave a small laugh. "Mou, Tousan, you never unpacked in the first place!"  
  
Honda gave Bakura a squeeze and kissed him enthusiastically.  
  
A half hour later Bakura reluctantly said goodbye to his father and hung up the phone. "He said I could!" he beamed to the taller boy before near attacking him with his hug.  
  
Honda laughed, returning the hug. "Hey! If you're going to do that wait until I have something to fall on!"  
  
"Gomen," Bakura smiled before kissing Honda strongly. "You'll help me look, right?"  
  
"Of course," Honda said, returning the kiss. "I want to know where you're going to be."  
  
"You're going to be there too," Bakura smiled. "And we'll have to make sure it's a place that allows pets so Bastet can be with us."  
  
Honda smiled. "What about when your dad comes home?"  
  
Bakura hesitated. "I-- I don't know...."  
  
Honda took Bakura's face in his hands. "We'll figure that out when we get to it," he decided. "For now we'll just take it as it comes."  
  
"Un," Bakura smiled. "And you'll help me move, right?"  
  
"Anything to get you to myself sooner," Honda said with a smile and a kiss.  
  
Bakura melted against the taller boy. "How are we going to explain it?" he asked softly. "I can tell Yuugi-kun, he'll think it's wonderful, but Jounouchi-kun and Anzu-chan...."  
  
"Why do they need to find out?" Honda asked, holding Bakura tightly. "And Jounouchi will get over it."  
  
"If you're going to be staying with me at the new apartment, you'll have to at least explain it to Jounouchi-kun," Bakura smiled, hugging back. "And your parents...."  
  
"Will be glad I'm telling them and not just staying at a friend's house for 6 months like niichan did when he was 17."  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Your Niisan really did make your life easier," he joked softly.  
  
"Only when it comes to dealing with my parents."  
  
"True," Bakura conceded with a smile.   
  
Honda grabbed the day's paper. "Let's see what's available."  
  
"Un!" Bakura agreed happily.  
Bakura gave a relieved sigh as he slid into his seat, almost unconsciously smoothing his uniform and brushing off the shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong, Bakura-kun?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"An upperclassmen girl's belated notice of me...." the boy sighed. "Sometimes I hate how I look," he near moaned, folding his arms and burying his face in them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Yuugi asked, worried. "Did she hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine," the boy looked up to give a slightly weary smile. "I told her I already had someone and that I was going to be late for class and then ran off before she could do anything else."  
  
Yuugi still looked worried. "Who was it?"  
  
"I think she's in class B, I'm not sure her name. The one with the long dyed blond hair that Takashi-kun was swooning over last week."  
  
Yuugi's worry didn't decrease. "People say she's really vindictive."  
  
Bakura sighed. "It can't be helped...." he lamented. "Hopefully nothing will happen..."  
  
Yuugi agreed and hugged his friend before returning to his own seat.  
"Honda-kun!" Bakura near bolted into the classroom, running to hid behind the taller boy, looking panicked as he grabbed the boy's uniform and buried his face against it, breathing erratic.  
  
Honda looked up from the work he'd stayed in to do. "Bakura!" he exclaimed, taking in his lover's disheveled appearance. "What happened?"  
  
"She-- she--" the boy stammered, voice shaking. "She-- She was---" he tensed, shoulders hunching as he tried to curl up against his love.  
  
Honda held him tightly. "Who, koi. Tell me."  
  
"Kyouko-san..." the boy near whimpered the name. "She-- she said it didn't matter if I had someone because she was better then any other girl could be and she started-- she-- she-- I'd backed against the wall, I couldn't--- and she-- she kept-- kept touching me and she-- she tried to open my jacket and I just--" Tears damped the taller boy's jacket as Bakura broke down.  
  
Honda held Bakura tightly, eyes glinting. "Kyouko, eh? I'll teach her...."  
  
"Demo... she's an upper classman," Bakura said miserably. "A senior..."  
  
"Just because she's older than us doesn't mean that I can't kick her ass from here to Las Vegas," Honda said firmly. "And then all the way back for getting my clothes all wet from crossing the ocean."  
  
Bakura looked up with a small smile. "Hiro..." He rubbed the tears from his eyes. "I-- I think I want to go home..." he said softly.   
  
Honda nodded. "Just let me pack this up and we'll go."  
  
"Arigatou," Bakura smiled slightly, moving to retrieve his things as well.  
  
Honda put an arm around Bakura's shoulders as they left the room. "It'll be ok."  
  
Bakura smiled shakily, then froze, paling slightly as he spotted the blond at the end of the hallway, gripping Honda's uniform tightly.  
  
"I'm not one to take 'No' for an answer..." the girl said firmly as she approached.   
  
"You know, if this were reversed you'd be screaming rape by now," Honda said, stepping between them. "Why is it we're taught that when a girl says no she means it but a boy can be stalked all you want?"  
  
Bakura hid behind the taller boy, trembling slightly, trying hard not to give in to the urge to curl up against Honda's back.  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed. "You have something against a girl who knows her own mind and isn't afraid to go after what she wants?" she asked, looking snobbishly down at the brown haired boy.  
  
"I have something against a girl who goes after someone who's taken and said he wasn't interested," Honda returned, glaring up hat her.  
  
The blond girl gave a snort. "Like any other girl could compare to me," she smiled, shifting to stand in an alluring pose that reminded the boy strongly of another blond.  
  
"According to your ex, any other girl could give you a run for your money," Honda said, not impressed.  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" she near snapped. "Hmph. Gay little bastard wouldn't know a real woman anyway," she commented, tossing her hair.  
  
"Considering what his new girlfriends are saying, you might be pushing it a bit there. You know the Morimoto twins, don't you?" Honda said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Those sluts?!" the girl exclaimed, seething.   
  
"They're awfully fond of him. Might want to rethink the gay comment."  
  
"Please," she retorted, tossing her hair again, expression arrogant once more. "Anyone that horrible in bed would have to be gay," she said flippantly. "And with that short hair of theirs, they probably look like boys from behind."  
  
"Doesn't say much for you that he was interested, then. What do you look like from behind?"  
  
The girl sputtered in outrage before slapping him strongly. "How-- DARE you...!"  
  
Without blinking, he punched her in the stomach hard enough to make her fall, then guided Bakura over her and left the building.  
  
"Honda-kun...!" Bakura exclaimed, looking horrified behind him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You could be suspended for that!" Bakura's voice was worried.  
  
"So could she."  
  
"But she..." Bakura trailed off. "I don't want you to get in trouble...."  
  
"Don't worry, Ryou-neko," Honda said, touching Bakura's face gently.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "I'll try not to..." he said softly, leaning into the touch. 


	18. The Only One that I Want

"Bakura-kun!"  
  
The pale haired boy blinked as his self proclaimed 'Fan club' ran over to him as he entered the classroom.  
  
"This awful senor's been spreading the most horrible rumors about you!" The first exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, we didn't believe her, we defended you!" the second added in quickly.  
  
"We told everyone it couldn't possibly be true," the largest of the group of four girls added.  
  
"It isn't true, is it, Bakura-kun...?" the shyer of the group asked.  
  
"Of course it isn't! Bakura-kun isn't like that!" the larger girl said in a huff.  
  
"Sou yo!" the other two chorused.  
  
Bakura looked at the quad in mild apprehension. "What rumor...?" he asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.  
  
"That you're-- Kyaa, I can't even say it!" the larger of the group exclaimed, flailing.  
  
"That you're... that way..." the shyer one said softly.  
  
"With Honda!" one of the others exclaimed, voice disgusted.  
  
Bakura paled slightly, feeling as if the floor had given way beneath him.  
  
"She's just mad because you didn't want her," the other girl added.   
  
"We heard you said you had someone else? Who is she?" the shy one asked.  
  
"Lucky girl!"  
  
"So romantic...." one swooned. "She would have to be the perfect girl if Bakura-kun likes her!"  
  
Bakura looked over at his friends, expression crying to rescue.  
  
Yuugi looked up and waved Bakura over. "Bakura-kun! Maybe you can give Jounouchi some hints. Today's just not his day."  
  
"Excuse me..." Bakura said softy, pushing past the gaggle of girls trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Hints on what?" he asked.  
  
"Mou... that Jounouchi," one of the girls scowled as the group followed over.  
  
Jounouchi looked up from his cards with a scowl. "It's not like I know what he's holding," he protested. "How can I?" He scowled down at the rows of cards Yuugi had neatly piled. "I'm going to take the whole pile," he announced.  
  
"Are you sure you want that many?" Yuugi asked with an impish smile. "I'm almost out." He looked at Bakura. "Bakura-kun, daijoubu?"  
  
The boy shook his head slightly. "Daijoubu," he said, unconvincingly. "Where's Honda-kun?"  
  
"He got called down to the office," Jounouchi said, scowling at the cards some more and then picking up the pile.  
  
After he had discarded one, Yuugi smiled. He picked up a card, discarded it and put down his last two. "I get 110 and you have.... -60." He smiled at the blond, then looked up at Bakura again. "You're sure?"  
  
Bakura nodded, trying hard to calm himself. "Just-- just a bit worried for Honda-kun, that's all," he smiled.  
  
"He's been called to the office before," Jounouchi said. "Most he's ever gotten is tree days' suspension."  
  
"Three days?" Bakura's voice had a mild tint of panic.  
  
"Bakura-kun...." Yuugi said, looking up at him worried. "Did something happen?" His eyes widened. "The girl who was giving you trouble earlier! Did something happen with her?"  
  
Sitting down heavily, Bakura quietly summarized what his 'fan club' had said, looking almost nervously over where they near hovered by his deck.  
  
"That's horrible!" Yuugi said. "People shouldn't say that to be mean!" He glanced over at Kaiba's desk, then down.  
  
"Sou yo!" One of the 'fan club' agreed.  
  
"Especially about Bakura-kun!" another chimed in.  
  
Bakura gave a deep sigh, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. He hadn't dealt well with the 'fan club' girls the first time they had attached themselves to his side....  
  
"Hey!" Honda said on entering. "Does he look like he wants you around?" He stopped at his desk to grab his bag. "I'm off for a day. Convinced them well enough that she was full of shit when she said you wanted to talk to her." He shrugged.  
  
"You should have waited til school was over and gotten her outside," Jounouchi chided. "They couldn't have suspended you then."  
  
"Tell that to her," Honda said. "She picked the timing, not me." He looked at Bakura. "I'll see you after school gets out," he said softly.  
  
Bakura looked at the taller boy in a panic. "You-- you got suspended...?" he whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"Just for a day," Honda answered, apologizing with a look.  
  
"But-- but what if---" Bakura caught himself before he could panic. "I need you here..." he said, near inaudibly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Honda said softly. "Jounouchi, you have to look after him while I'm out."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jounouchi said, looking down at his cards fiercely.  
  
Bakura bit his lip as he sat down, trying to keep himself from trembling.  
  
"Hiro!" Bakura pounded on Honda's door in a panic, looking behind him in wide eyed fear as if he expected someone to be after him.  
  
After a moment the door opened. "Koi, what are you doing here?" Honda asked, pulling the other boy inside and closing the door behind them.  
  
Bakura collapsed against the taller boy, breaking down into sobs. "Hiro...." his voice trembled as he clung to Honda's shirt.  
  
Honda pushed newspapers off the couch and sat, hugging Bakura tightly. Bastet mewed loudly and jumped onto the couch to nuzzle the pale haired boy.  
  
Bakura's crying slowly quieted, leaving the boy hiccuping and trembling.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou-neko," Honda said, stroking the other boy's back. "I should have waited."  
  
"Not your fault..." Bakura sniffled pathetically. "I should have left with you, I had no idea it would be so bad...."  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
The pale haired boy gave a small bitter laugh. "They were trying to help too... to prove to every one I wasn't gay they practically threw themselves at me.... 'Just pretend that I'm her, Bakura-kun'" he mimicked, voice cracking. "It was like when I transferred all over again! But so many times worse!"  
  
Honda hugged him tightly. "We'll make them stop somehow."  
  
"I don't want to go back, Hiro...." the pale haired boy whimpered, clinging. "I don't want to go back...."  
  
"You have to, koi," Honda said. "You can't let her dictate your life for you."  
  
Bakura tensed slightly. "I don't care. I'll call Tousan, I can be in Egypt and no one will try and-- and--" he tensed again. "God, Hiro, I feel so dirty..." he whimpered.   
  
"We'll make it better," Honda reassured. "We'll make them stop. Even if it means proving her true."  
  
Bakura looked up, eyes wide.  
  
"I'm proud of you," Honda said firmly. "I'm proud of US. If she wants to make us look bad by saying we're gay, we should just turn around and show everyone that we're proud we're gay."  
  
"De--demo..." Bakura's voice faltered, fear behind it.  
  
Honda stroked the other boy's face lightly. "If you don't want to I won't."  
  
Bakura looked down, hand tensing in the cloth of Honda's shirt. "What if it gets worse...?"  
  
"I'll protect you," Honda said. "And Yuugi and Jounouchi will stand up for us too. Which means that Kaiba and Anzu will too. Who's going to try and stand up to Kaiba?"  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, leaning against his lovers chest.  
  
"And whatever happens, I love you."  
  
Bakura smiled, relaxing. "Hiro...." he sighed contentedly. "If I run away to Egypt, would you come with me?" he asked softly.  
  
"You know I would," Honda said with a smile. "But I don't want to run away."  
  
"Just for a little while? Until everyone forgets...?"  
  
"Koi," Honda said gently. "You can't run from your problems. And if you can't tell people that we know that we're together what will you do when total strangers ask why we want a motel room together?"  
  
"We wouldn't need a motel, we can visit Tousan at the dig...." Bakura trailed off, shoulders slumping slightly.   
  
Honda cuddled him. "Let's concentrate more on finding ourselves an apartment," he suggested. "It won't be so bad if you know we have a home."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, snuggling closer. "I can stay here tonight, right Hiro...?" he asked softly.  
  
"Of course you can," Honda said. "Mom'll like it. She can make you feed Bastet."  
  
Hearing her name, the cat meowed loudly.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Here, Bastet," he called softly, reaching out to the cat. He smiled happily as she jumped up and began nuzzling him, purring softly.  
  
Honda smiled.  
  
"Hiro...?" Bakura asked in a small voice, shifting slightly to look up at the boy who was holding him.  
  
Honda looked down at him, rubbing his cheek on the boy's hair. "What is it, koi?"  
  
"Make me clean again?"  
  
"Make you...?"  
  
Bakura looked down again. "I-- I know it's silly, but I-- I can still feel..." he trailed off, hugging himself slightly.   
  
Honda gently stroked Bakura's shoulders and sides. "Like this?" he asked,  
  
The boy relaxed, melting against the touch. "Un," he nodded. "I only want your touch...."  
  
Honda bent and pressed his lips to Bakura's cheek in answer.  
  
Bakura turned to meet Honda's lips with his own, kissing him near desperately.  
  
Honda's eyes widened. "Koi...."  
  
"Please...?" Bakura near begged, voice soft.   
  
Honda stroked Bakura's cheeks. "If it makes you feel better," he said quietly. "I love you."  
  
Bakura smiled, leaning into the touch. "Aishiteru, Hiro...." he said softly.  
  
"Aishiteru," Honda whispered in return.  
  
Bakura gave a melty sigh, snuggling against the taller boy contentedly, tangling his fingers in the taller boy's shirt. "Make love to me...?" he requested softly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Please?"  
  
Honda stroked Bakura gently. He kissed him again.  
  
Bakura returned the kiss with a taint of desperation.  
  
Honda held Bakura tightly, trying to soothe him with the touch.  
  
The paler boy slowly calmed, melting against the taller boy. "I don't want to feel like this..." he said softly. "I want it to feel like it did before...." His hands tensed in Honda's shirt, burying his face against the taller boy's shoulder.  
  
Honda rubbed his back. "Don't worry. I'll make you clean again."  
  
Bakura looked up with a relieved, though still shaky smile. Reaching up he kissed Honda again, parting his lips in near begging invitation.  
  
Honda nuzzled him lightly, then led him up to the bathroom.  
  
The paler boy followed with a curious look, clinging to Honda's hand.  
  
Very gently, Honda undressed Bakura and then himself, then lifted the smaller boy into the tub, following. He hugged his lover, turning the water on around him and regulating it until the tub was more than half full of hot water.  
  
Slowly, Bakura relaxed, melting against Honda with a deep sigh of contentment.  
  
Turning the water off again, Honda began rubbing Bakura with soap.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh of belated realization and smiled, making soft appreciative sounds at the touch.  
  
"Do you feel cleaner?" Honda whispered in his ear.  
  
Bakura nodded slightly with a smile. "You always know what to do to make me feel better, Hiro," he said lovingly, shifting slightly to have more physical contact with his love.  
  
"That's because I love you," Honda answered, pausing to hug him and then continuing the boy's bath.  
  
Bakura's smile slowly grew lazy and tired, the hot water and Honda's touches lulling him into exhaustion.  
  
Honda was delighted at the trust that Bakura was showing after the day's stresses. He promised himself that he would always be that comfortable for the pale boy to come home to and hugged him, leaning his cheek on the other boy's hair.  
  
Bakura gave a slightly incoherent murmur that resembled the brown haired boy's name, moving slightly to snuggle closer.  
  
"Just rest, my Ryou-neko," Honda said softly. "I'll take care of you."  
  
The boy's eyes closed and he relaxed completely into an exhausted slumber.  
  
Supporting him, Honda continued giving the bath. When he was done, he lifted the sleeping boy out of the cooling water and wrapped him in several towels and drying him just as carefully as he'd bathed him. He carried his lover into his bedroom and wrapped him in blankets, arranging the boy comfortably on the bed before joining him and holding him.  
  
The boy gave a soft murmur, snuggling closer in his sleep.  
  
Honda smiled, hugging him tightly.  
  
--  
  
Many appolgoies for lateness in updating. ^^ Too many things being done at once.   
  
Crying Pierrot: *nods* Similar here. :) (yes, the amusment of a bi-sexual lesbian couple writing a gay couple. *laughs*) Been in both places so it's very easy for me to write Bakura's 'Don't tell anyone' paranoia. *snuggles the Judy* Yeay for realism in writing! Yeay for fluff with a backbone! *grins* 


	19. In Your Arms

~chapter 19  
  
Bakura's eyes slowly opened, blinking to try and focus. He gave a small smile, seeing Honda's sleeping face and shifted in the blankets to reach up to caress the boy's cheek lovingly.  
  
Honda nuzzled him but remained asleep.  
  
The paler boy smiled contentedly and gently brushed aside a few stands of hair that had drooped from Honda's usual hair style. With a slight impish smile, Bakura reached up and began careful braiding the strands.  
  
Honda rolled slightly in his sleep, pinning Bakura down.  
  
The boy gave a startled squeak, eyes widening as he looked up at the sleeping boy atop of him.  
  
Honda's head rested against Bakura's shoulder and he sighed in his sleep, one arm curling around Bakura's waist.  
  
Bakura relaxed against the boy again, taking deep breaths to try and keep his body from reacting to the touch.  
  
Honda lay still a moment, then pressed against Bakura.  
  
The boy's eyes went wide again as his body reacted. He shifted to look over at the clock and near winced. Far to early to be awake. Far to early to wake Honda up and-- Bakura blushed slightly and tried to slide away from Honda's unconscious advances.  
  
Honda's hold tightened as he nuzzled against Bakura, murmuring the other boy's name in his sleep.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, then sighed. He could survive the... He turned to look at the clock and nearly groaned. Two hours until they needed to wake up. Maybe he could even go back to sleep...  
  
The pressure between them increased a moment before Honda groaned himself awake, ready to miss his boyfriend. He was surprised to see the other boy beneath him.  
  
Bakura gave a small relieved smile. "Oh good, you're awake..." He reached up, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's.  
  
Despite his confusion, Honda readily responded, kissing Bakura back with passion.  
  
Bakura gave a contented sigh, snuggling close to Honda in the afterglow of their early morning activities.  
  
Honda nuzzled him. "You're much better than dreams," he decided.  
  
Bakura smiled. "You're much better when you're awake," he teased lightly.  
  
"Thank goodness," Honda said. "I don't want you trying to slip me sleeping pills when you're horny."  
  
Bakura giggled. "Baaaka," he chided lightly. "I just didn't want to wake you, but even in your sleep, you're persistent."   
  
Honda grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"And you wonder why I don't sleep naked," Bakura smiled before kissing the taller boy.   
  
"It didn't seem to do you any harm," Honda teased after the kiss broke.  
  
"If you hadn't woken up it would have," Bakura returned.  
  
"Having clothes on wouldn't have helped. Trust me."  
  
"It would have given me a little protection from your roaming hands," the paler boy insisted with a smile.  
  
"Not really," Honda said with a self-satisfied smile. "I'd find a way."  
  
Bakura snuggled closely. "I should wear layers to bed, that would slow you down."  
  
"Not for long!" Honda boasted. "And you have to leave the layers somewhere."  
  
"Mmm, I don't know," Bakura smiled impishly. "I could get a wet suit for when I shower," he teased.  
  
"And I could take it off," Honda offered.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "I should tie your hands and then put on as many layers as I can someday," he teased.   
  
Honda smiled. "I'd take them off with my teeth."  
  
"I'd have to gag you then," Bakura smiled with fake innocence.  
  
"Kinky!"  
  
Bakura laughed, hiding his blush against Honda's chest. "Mou, Hiro, I can't win with you!" he protested, lightly hitting the taller boy with a pillow.  
  
"Of course not," Honda said agreeably, hugging Bakura tightly. "Besides, if you tied me up then I couldn't pin you down and do dirty things to you."  
  
The paler boy smiled happily. "You'd just have to be good at getting free to punish me," he said with fake innocence as he snuggled closer.  
  
"I'll punish you, all right," Honda said. He tickled Bakura unmercifully.  
  
The boy gave a small shriek of laughter, playfully fighting away the taller boy's hands as he squirmed.  
  
"You'll never get away from me!" Honda crowed. "Especially when you're naked."  
  
Bakura giggled, gasping for air as he tried to tickle back.  
  
Honda fended him off easily and pinned him down. "Now what should I do with you, hmm?"  
  
Bakura looked up at him with a breathless smile, trying to look innocent as he playfully struggled and tried to tickle Honda with his feet.  
  
Honda lowered himself, holding Bakura's legs down with his own. "Well, isn't this an interesting position?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He wiggled on top of Bakura experimentally.  
  
The paler boy's eyelids fluttered and he squirmed slightly as he gave a small moan  
  
Honda leaned down and kissed Bakura deeply.  
  
The boy melted, eyes closing as he kissed back with equal passion.  
  
Honda ran his hands down Bakura's arms and sides, then hugged him tightly.  
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around his lover, snuggling close. "Hiro..." he sighed blissfully.  
  
"I love you," Honda whispered as they parted.  
  
Bakura smiled happily. "Aishiteru, Hiro," he returned, reaching up to gently touch Honda's cheek lovingly.  
  
Honda nuzzled the hand, then leaned down again, his hands roaming over Bakura's back and sides as he kissed the paler boy deeply.  
  
The paler boy made soft appreciative sounds, arching slightly as he traced soft patterns on Honda's skin.  
  
Honda pulled away slightly and grinned rakishly at Bakura. "Think we're up for this?" he asked, tracing his hands down to Bakura's crotch.  
  
The boy gave a soft moan, breath catching slightly. "I will be if you continue," he breathed with a small smile.  
  
Honda smiled and kissed him again. "And I'm always 'up' for you," he said softly, rubbing noses.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "And here I though you were just always up," he teased.  
  
"Nope, just for you," Honda said. "Just for my wonderful, sexy, Ryou-neko."  
  
Bakura smiled happily. "My wonderful Hiro-hentai," he said before reaching up to kiss him.  
  
Honda returned the kiss, holding Bakura close against him and massaging the other boy's butt.  
  
Bakura's eye lids fluttered close as his body slowly began to react to the touch. He gave a soft murmur against Honda's lips.  
  
Honda smiled and nuzzled against Bakura's neck, nibbling it gently.  
  
The paler boy gasped slightly, tilting his head to give Honda more access.  
  
"I've got you now," Honda said softly, blowing lightly on the area he had just been nibbling on.  
  
Bakura arched, face heating up as his body grew warm. He reached out to hold the taller boy closely.  
  
Honda nuzzled his way down Bakura's chest, caressing him all over.  
  
Bakura moaned appreciatively, tangling his fingers in Honda's hair.  
  
Honda's hand surrounded Bakura's penis, stroking it gently. "What do you want me to do, koi?" he asked with a smile.  
  
The boy's response was mostly incoherent, his face flushed.  
  
"That's what I thought," Honda said. Pulling Bakura into his lap, he rubbed against the other boy.  
  
Bakura melted against him, shifting slightly to meet his love's hardness. He tensed slightly, then relaxed again, expression blissful.  
  
"Bakura," Honda breathed, holding Bakura tightly. He moved slowly.  
  
The boy moaned softly, near desperately clinging to his lover.  
  
Honda kissed Bakura deeply.  
  
The paler boy returned it passionately, pulling away briefly to gasp for breath before capturing Honda's lips once more.  
  
Honda moaned softly, caressing Bakura.  
  
Finally, the boy gave a soft cry, going limp against his lover, spent.  
  
Honda followed quickly after and fell back against the bed, holding Bakura tightly.  
  
Bakura tiredly nuzzled against him, smiling contentedly.   
  
Honda held Bakura like a teddy bear and fell asleep.  
  
Bakura smiled a moment before blinking. Careful, he reached over and turned off the alarm of Honda's clock before snuggling close and falling asleep against his lover. 


	20. Only When I Lose Myself

~chapter 20 - Only when I lose myself ~  
  
"HIROTO! IT'S ALMOST NOON! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED ALREADY!"  
  
Honda jerked awake. "It's what?" He looked at his clock. "Why didn't the alarm go off?"  
  
Bakura gave a tired mumble, nuzzling against the taller boy's arm in his sleep.  
  
"Bakura," Honda said slowly. "Did you turn off the alarm?"  
  
The boy's eyes opened slightly, looking up at Honda with a tired confusion.  
  
"It's almost noon, koi."  
  
Bakura made a sound like a question, turning to pear blearily at the clock.  
  
Honda tickled him. "You did, didn't you?"  
  
Bakura gave a squeak, weakly trying to fight off the taller boy as he laughed.  
  
Honda continued the tickling, pinning Bakura down to do so.  
  
Bakura gave another squeak, trying to tickle back, but eventually gave up, falling back laughing.  
  
Honda nuzzled at Bakura, tickling down the boy's sides. "Know what I should do to you for that?"  
  
"Let me breath before I wind up wetting your bed?" Bakura wheezed, grinning.  
  
Honda pulled back, sitting on Bakura. "Don't do that. Then I'd have to clean it."  
  
Bakura smiled impishly before quickly attacking the taller boy and scrambling out of bed towards the bathroom with a laugh.  
  
Honda laughed as well and chased after.  
  
The door closed before Honda could reach it and locked with a loud click, Bakura's muted laugh barely audible.  
  
"But I know where the key is!" Honda hollered through the door.  
  
There was an almost feminine squeak from Bakura. "I'll escape before you can get it!" he hollered back.  
  
"Where will you escape to? You can't go out the window! You're still naked!"  
  
"Not anymore! I have a towel!"  
  
"Towels are easy to pull off!"  
  
"Not this many!"  
  
Honda laughed. "I can do it!"  
  
"I'll put them back on before you get them all off!" There was a flush and the sound of water.   
  
Twisting the key in the lock, Honda threw the door open triumphantly.  
  
There was no sign of the paler boy in the room.  
  
Honda blinked and entered the room, carefully shutting and relocking the door behind him. "Bakura," he called, looking in the linen closet. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He pulled open the shower curtain.  
  
He was instantly tackled by the smaller boy and knocked back to the floor. With a quick grin, the towel clad boy rushed for the door, giving a small cry of dismay when he found it locked.  
  
Honda picked himself up off the floor and followed, pealing off one of the towels and throwing it in the toilet before Bakura could stop him, and pinning the smaller boy against the door. He smiled cockily.  
  
Bakura made a small eeping noise before laughing. "Mou," he sighed with a smile, hands holding the remaining towels on.  
  
Honda rubbed up against him, trying to pull Bakura's arms around his neck. "You know you love me."  
  
"I wouldn't put up with you if I didn't," Bakura smiled, not letting go.  
  
Honda tugged harder. "So let go."  
  
With a faked long suffering sigh, Bakura obliged.  
  
Honda cheered and started pulling the towels off, brushing them across Bakura's body as he did so.  
  
The boy sighed happily, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
Honda hugged the once again naked boy tightly, turning his face up for a kiss.  
  
Bakura melted against him contentedly, lips parting slightly.  
  
Honda kept the kiss light, cradling Bakura's body close against his own.  
  
The paler boy ran his hands lightly over Honda's skin, trying to intaise him to deepen the kiss.  
  
Honda shivered under the touch, but resisted, determined to remain as romantic as he could after chasing Bakura down the hall naked and then stripping him of all his towels after the boy had jumped him.  
  
Bakura's touch and lips grew slightly more insistent and he gave a small, almost begging whimper at the base of his throat.  
  
Honda nuzzled against Bakura's lips and scooped the boy into his arms, opening the door around him and carrying him back down the hall.  
  
Bakura gave a happy sigh, hugging Honda tightly as he leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder.  
  
"How recently have I told you that I love you?" Honda asked, laying Bakura onto the bed and snuggling against him.  
  
"Last night," Bakura replied, nuzzling against the taller boy, hands roaming over his skin.  
  
"Not recent enough," Honda decided. He rubbed noses with Bakura. "I love you."  
  
The boy near melted at the words, smiling happily. "I love you too, Hiro," he murmured in reply.  
  
Honda nuzzled against Bakura's neck. "Aishiteru," he whispered.  
  
Bakura gave a blissful sigh, hugging Honda closely. "Aishiteru," he echoed.  
  
Honda kissed him again.  
  
Bakura responded hungrily, running his hands over Honda's back.  
  
Honda shivered, arms tightening to pull Bakura closer.  
  
Bakura pressed against him, lips parting in invitation as he kissed the taller boy.  
  
Honda hesitated, then took the invitation, caressing Bakura with hands and mouth.  
  
The paler boy made a small satisfied sound in the base of his throat, encouraging Honda's actions as he tangled their legs.  
  
Honda responded a moment, then pulled back. "Bakura, please...."  
  
Bakura looked up at him, eyes unsure. "Hiro....?" he asked in a small voice, hands unconsciously tensing against the boy's back.  
  
"I don't want you to hate me later for taking advantage of you while you're hurting. Just let me hold you."  
  
Bakura gave a smile. "You're not taking advantage of me," he insisted, hands moving to caress Honda's sides.  
  
Honda took Bakura's hands in his own. "You were hurt and confused yesterday. You want to run away from everything. I just... don't want you to confuse our love for just sex the way everyone at school confuses love and sex."  
  
"I don't!" Bakura insisted. "I--I just want..." he hesitated, looking down. "I just want to lose myself in you..." he said softly. "Because you make me feel...." he trailed off, resting his head against Honda's chest. "You make me feel like I'm the most important person in your world," he finally finished. "And I want to lose myself in that feeling... in the feeling of you until everything just goes away and I'm not afraid anymore...."  
  
Honda hugged him tightly. "You are the most important person in my world," he said softly. And I love you more than anything." He kissed Bakura's hair. "That's why I don't want to mess this up."  
  
Bakura melted against his lover. "Hiro..." he murmured, nuzzling against him.   
  
Honda cradled him close, running his fingers through Bakura's hair.  
  
"Please? I want to lose myself in you..."  
  
Honda nuzzled Bakura's hair and nodded, fingers running down the boy's sides.  
  
Bakura gave a soft murmur, exhaled blissfully at the touch, reaching out to return it.  
  
Honda's lips found Bakura's and he nuzzled against them, kissing him teasingly while he touched the other boy all over.  
  
A seemingly all to short while later, the paler boy arched with a soft cry, then went limp, spent.  
  
Honda hugged him close, still kissing him.  
  
Bakura nuzzled him tiredly, eyes closed, murmuring the other boy's name lovingly.  
  
"Rest, koi. I have you safe," Honda murmured, stroking Bakura's hair with a smile.  
  
The boy gave a small smile before falling sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
ANote: Cookie to whomever gets what song the title is a refrance to!  
  
And yeah, it was a mini chapter. Sorry. Will try and work on this more. ^^ 


End file.
